Desatando la Pasión
by Tsukihara
Summary: Kenshin debía aceptarlo, quizás a veces no se sentía muy cómodo en la intimidad con Tomoe, su fogosa esposa y necesitaba ayuda,…pero, ¿De Quíen? AU K
1. De Pudor y Sexo

**Permítanme aclarar que no es un KenshinxTomoe.**

**Summary: Kenshin debía aceptarlo, quizás a veces no se sentía muy cómodo en la intimidad con Tomoe, su fogosa esposa y necesitaba ayuda,…pero, ¿De Quíen? AU K&K**

**1. De Pudor y Sexo**

"Lo has visto? El de la derecha, el que sigue bebiendo después de 5 cervezas ya"

"Sí…tan guapo, a pesar de que está ebrio"

"Pero la tristeza se le ve en los ojos…casi siento pena y eso que ni le conozco…"

"Mejor sigue sirviendo, tonta, o descubrirá que hablamos de él"

_Y eso importa ahora? _Pensó Kenshin con desgano. Aún estando algo ebrio y sentado en una lejana mesa Kenshin escuchó los comentarios de las camareras del bar y es que siempre se pudo decir que tenía ciertos talentos tanto físicos como intelectuales que iban un poco más allá de lo normal.

De partida era pelirrojo de ojos violetas, quizás no era un fortachón fornido pero tenía la musculatura suficiente, su familia desde generaciones ha practicado el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu y fue ganador de bastantes torneos gracias a la tradición familiar. Con esfuerzo y dedicación logró sacar su carrera de profesor de matemáticas, quizás no tan al gusto de Hiko, su padre, pero era lo que le gustaba. No era muy alto…y…bueno, a la envidia de sus amigos, siempre tuvo mucho éxito con las mujeres llegando incluso hasta casarse con Tomoe, una mujer reservada y tranquila que conoció en la universidad donde trabajaba.

En fin…Himura es un buen hombre.

Es así como llegamos a la pregunta del millón

_¿Qué diablos hace este aquí, bebiendo?_ …

"Señor..ehm" la camarera que se le acercó no puedo evitar cohibirse al sentir su intensa mirada sobre ella "s-señor, se encuentra bien?"

"Si, tráeme otra"

"B-bien…supongo" Partió corriendo

Kenshin miró la mesa cansado y triste. Por qué?...Por que estas cosas le pasaban a él? Había hecho algo malo?. Molesto de repente por algo que no sabía, tomó la cinta que sujetaba su largo cabello en una coleta alta y soltó. Sus rojas hebras se dispersaron por su sweater negro y le cubrieron parte de la cara pero no le importó.

"Aquí tiene" Dijo la camarera con voz chillona, tanto excitada por la exótica apariencia del pelirrojo como asustada por su mirada.

"Gracias"

La camarera se alejo, suspirando.

Kenshin siguió bebiendo. Y hubiera seguido de no ser por una ruda mano que le quitó la botella de cerveza de la boca bruscamente, haciendo que un poco de líquido resbalara por su boca. Con torpeza se limpió con el reverso de su manga. Si, ahora hasta él mismo se daba cuenta, estaba ebrio.

"Con que aquí estabas, Kenshin"

"Sano…"

El aludido se sentó frente a él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

"¿Qué haces aquí? y ebrio además…"

"Déjame en paz, Sano"

"Kenshin, te fuiste diciendo que irías a buscar tu bat a tu casa y no regresaste jamás. Los chicos terminaron aburridos y se fueron, estuve buscándote hasta el cansancio…" Sanosuke suspiró y retomó la pregunta "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te pasó?"

Kenshin miró a su amigo. Aún le quedaba Sano. Aquel pensamiento le llenó de repentina confianza. Debía contarle por necesidad

Un suspiro liberó, listo para empezar. Sano miró sus ojos y vio el pesar. Algo malo había pasado.

"Es Tomoe…yo.."

_Eran las 4:00 de la tarde y Kenshin había quedado de ir a jugar basebol con unos amigos después del trabajo. Kenshin se sentía bien y con el presentimiento de que hoy sería un buen día, no era normal que en pleno miércoles el director permitiera la salida de todo el personal de la universidad a las 2:00 cuando en verdad la salida era a las 6:00, además cuando fue a llenar el estanque del auto fue grande su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer le decía que era gratis por ser él; sin olvidar que cuando iba camino a su auto se encontró con mil yenes en el suelo. Era el destino, pensó Kenshin. Apurado en su auto, apenas llegó a su apartamento, entró y busco entre sus cosas con un sigilo ya hecho costumbre por su entrenamiento._

_Ya cuando estaba listo y tranquilo, con su bat en mano, se permitió un momento para verificar si todo estaba en orden. Y es que ese fue su error. Habiendo visto que todas sus cosas estaban bien se alarmó cuando sintió unos ruidos extraños proceder de su habitación. Pensando que podía ser su esposa, caminó hasta la habitación y lo que encontró no le gustó…_

_Se oyeron gritos pero nadie salió lastimado. Lo único que terminó lastimado fue el matrimonio de Kenshin y Tomoe y claro, la racha de suerte._

Sanosuke guardó silencio por un momento hasta que se decidió.

"Ya veo….y----…con quién estaba?.."

"Kiyosato Akira" -dijo Kenshin como si escupiera veneno con cada sílaba

Sano palideció

"Pero!! No es ese tu amigo de la infancia?!" gritó

"Así es" Kenshin miró sus manos y la mesa.

"Vaya…Kenshin…ejem, tu me perdonarás pero,…Cómo es que eso pasó? Tan santa que se veía Tomoe…"

"Supongo que es porque yo…" Kenshin se detuvo y abrió los ojos por el descubrimiento.

Era él, el de la culpa?...No, no podía ser!, él no había mandado a Tomoe a la cama con Akira! Se sonrojó por aquel pensamiento.

"por que tu..?" siguió Sano, expectante

Kenshin se quedó cabizbajo. Quizás..había descubierto el porque de la infidelidad de Tomoe.

"Kenshin"

El aludido miró a Sanosuke quien le miraba seriamente.

"Lo que te pregunto es por que soy tu amigo y bueno,…tenemos confianza verdad?"

"Si"

"Tú…" Sano se rasco la nuca, nervioso, "bueno,..tú satisfacías bien a Tomoe?"

"Sano!" Dijo un alarmado Himura, con el bochorno en las mejillas.

"Vamos responde! De hombre a hombre!"

Kenshin reflexionó. Bueno,…hace 5 meses que no tocaba a su esposa, eso era malo?. Realmente no sabía la respuesta

"Hace 5 meses que no la tocaba"

He ahí el problema principal de Himura

Era inteligente, lindo, divertido, simpático, culto…todo lo bueno ecepto por aquel problema.

Kenshin venía de una familia **EXTREMADAMENTE** conservadora

El tema Sexo no existía

Erradicado por el pudor.

Todo eso derivaba en terribles problemas de inseguridad. Hiko jamás habló con él de esos temas. Y su madre murió antes de que él recién se diera cuenta de que había algo más detrás de las cigüeñas y los repollos. Realmente se preguntaba como había logrado pasar la luna de miel (que duró dos días).

"5…meses?"

"Si…"Suspiro Kenshin "Que quieres que te diga Sano?, mi matrimonio es un fracaso, solo duró medio año" se avergonzaba de admitirlo

"pero Kenshin…yo creí que se amaban…"

"Aún la amo Sano, no tengo idea por que…"

"Bueno Kenshin, tu debes saber que, a pesar de que es lo primero que se va, el deseo es muy importante en el matrimonio…El sexo – Kenshin dió un respingo- mantiene la chispa entiendes?"

"Que quieres que haga Sano?...No puedo ir allá a….a….bueno tu sabes, no regresaré a los brazos de Tomoe, lo que hizo estuvo mal"

"Y no lo justifico, amigo. Sólo te digo que el sexo –Kenshin dio otro respingo- es importante. Alguna vez hablaste de tu falta de atención con tu ella? Tenías alguna razón para no estar con ella?"

Kenshin se sentía abrumado. Sano estaba siendo demasiado directo para su gusto

"Es el trabajo Sano. Siempre hice lo mejor que pude para que ella tuviera la comodidad que merecía. Hasta hice horas extras."

"Así llegabas cansado y no tenías tiempo para ella no?"

"Si, supongo…"

Sanosuke parecía pensativo y Kenshin se preguntaba que artimaña estaría pensando.

"Bueno, yo tenía el presentimiento de que tarde o temprano ibas a necesitar esto, así que…" Decía cuidadosamente mientras buscaba entre sus bolsillos dando con un papel blanco que le entregó despreocupadamente.

"Qué es esto?" dijo Kenshin mientras leía el papel lentamente y comenzaba a alarmarse

"Es la dirección de trabajo de un sexólogo"

"SEXÓLOGO! NO NECESITO UN SEXÓLOGO"

Todo el bar se silenció, mirando al hombre que había gritado y que ahora estaba mirando a su acompañante con una mezcla de indignación y bochorno.

Sano lo miró con molestia.

"Por que no gritas más fuerte? Así se entera toda la ciudad"

El movimiento en el bar retomó su ritmo, olvidando el grito rapidamente. Kenshin se tranquilizó un poco y miró a Sanosuke con interrogantes ojos violetas mientras se amarraba nuevamente su olvidado cabello, esta vez en una coleta baja con las mejillas mas rojas que un tomate.

"Y en que me va a ayudar un sexólogo?"

"Bueno estos tipos podrían ayudarte con tu timidez, y de paso salvas tu matrimonio"

"No sé si quiero salvarlo Sano. Quizás lo habría soportado si hubiera sido un desconocido, pero es Akira,…,mi amigo. Yo lo consideraba tan importante"

"Bueno,…pero piensa que Tomoe no es la única mujer en el mundo. Lo que te aprendas con el doc se lo puedes enseñar a la próxima que se te cruce. Así le muestras a esa lo que se pierde"

"Sano…" Kenshin miró de un lado a otro, esperando que no hubiesen escuchado.

Esa manera de hablar de Sano…

"Bieno,…irás o no?"

Kenshin lo pensó con cuidado. Bueno,…quizás si, tenía un problema.

Y si preguntarle a un sexólogo era la respuesta?...

"Bien, lo intentaré" Dijo, no muy confiado. Al menos lo intentaría

"Si!, lo harás bien Kenshin, confío en ti!"

"A propósito" recordó algo muy importante " Es hombre o mujer?"

"Por supuesto que es hombre! No se puede confiar en las mujeres con estos asuntos!" grito Sano

Error

Lamentablemente no se dieron cuenta de que hoy la clientela del bar era mayoritariamente femenina

Y que era mayoritariamente de buen oido…

Rapidamente Kenshin pagó las cervezas, y él y Sano salieron corriendo de las miradas furiosas de las mujeres.

Ya estando lejos, Sano miro a Kenshin, a quien se le había pasado un poco la borrachera después de la plática

"Bueno entonces iré mañana a ver a ese señor…¿sabes su nombre?"

"Genzai,…creo"

"bien" Himura sonrió, agradecido. Aún en los pozos más profundos de la dolencia siempre podía contar con que Sano estaría ahí para ofrecerle ayuda.

"Gracias, Sagara"

"De nada, profe"

Kenshin no pudo evitar reir.

Hoy no era su día tampoco. No quiso volver a su casa después de lo ocurrido, asi que buscó un hotel modesto donde pasar la noche, desafortunadamente todos estaban ocupados, "_maldita temporada de turistas" _pensó Kenshin. No le quedo otra. Tuvo que buscar un motel, vaya broma. Y ahí, rabioso por Tomoe, nervioso por su cita con el sexólogo y abochornado por los ruidos extraños que se escuchaban a través de las paredes (y que le recordaban a Akira) pudo dormir….2 horas. No le quedo dinero ni para comida ni para algo que le quitase el molesto dolor de cabeza producto de la resaca. Y para colmo, el MALDITO calentamiento global le jugaba en contra. Ayer hubo sol quemante y hoy llovía torrencialmente. Kenshin no tenía ropa abrigada, ni paraguas ni auto. No podía pedirle ayuda a Sanosuke ya que no le quedaba batería en el celular.

En otras palabras, ese día estaba jodido.

Al menos había logrado encontrar el lugar a pie.

Que no era lo que esperaba.

Un antiguo edificio de tres pisos, parecía del Barroco, pero con la pintura descascarada. La acera a su alrededor estaba sucia. La puerta era angosta con manillas de un metal que quiso ser el reemplazante del oro sin éxito (otra manera de decir fantasía). Las ventanas estaban sucias y los marcos gastados también. Este cuchitril parecía a punto de caerse…

Definitivamente no era lo que esperaba.

Será otra broma de Sanosuke?...

Kenshin revisó bien la dirección y estaba correcta. Debía de ser aquí.

Avanzó a la maltrecha puerta y tocó a golpes (dudaba que el timbre funcionase). Después de 10 minutos abrió la puerta, una linda joven de mirada astuta y labios rojos, ataviada con un (demasiado) apretado vestido burdeo y las uñas rojas como sus labios. Kenshin se sonrojó cuando la vió mirarlo de pies a cabeza concentrándose más en cierta parte de su anatomía.

"Eh...señorita?..." al fin ella lo miró a la cara y esbozó una provocativa sonrisa.

"Adelante, por favor…" La mujer arrastraba las palabras mientras lo dejaba pasar.

Ahora si que Kenshin estaba asustado.

_No habré ido a parar a un burdel?..._

Observó la sala. Si afuera estaba todo horrible adentro no estaba tan mal. Era una sala decorada acogedoramente. Con sillones, mesitas y un gran escritorio. Había una chimenea y en el piso había una gruesa alfombra. Todo en tonos sobrios y oscuros, basados en el rojo.

Kenshin se dió la vuelta y se encontró con la mujer acorralándolo. Asustado y abochornado retrocedió un paso.

"Y dime, cariño eres real?" Ella puso una mano en el pecho de Himura. "soy Megumi y tu?"

"K-Kenshin…" De a poco se iba alejando pero ella se acercaba el doble

"Kenshin" sus rojos labios se abrieron sensualmente pronunciando su nombre haciendo que Himura se sonrojase hasta la punta de su cabello "Tímido, eh?"

Megumi se acercaba cada vez más y Kenshin sudaba y tragaba duro sin poderlo evitar. Ni Tomoe se le había acercado así antes.

"Yo…"

"La timidez excesiva es un problema de inseguridad, sabes? Afecta a muchas cosas en la vida real" Ella lo interrumpió y se alejó rápido. "La mayoría de las veces es inculcada por los padres. Padres no extrovertidos, hijos inseguros" Avanzaba hacía su escritorio balanceando las caderas. "vienes a ver a Genzai, verdad?" Se sentó en su silla y tomó un lápiz.

Kenshin estaba sonrojado y se sentía mal por sus palabras pero aún asi respondió.

"Si, me recomendó un amigo que lo viera…y bueno, supongo que sí tengo un problema" agregó con pesar.

"Oh,…pobrecito" Megumi hizo un puchero "Megumi puede ayudarte, sabes?..." Volvía a arrastrar las palabras para provocarlo.

"Ah…Genzai,…él está?" La interrumpió antes de que esta vez comenzara una insolación.

"Noup"

"Qué?"

"Genzai no está"

Todo había sido en vano.

"Y cómo es que no esta? A donde fue?"

"Oh Kenshin,…Siéntate y te explico"

Kenshin obedeció, sentándose en la cómoda silla que estaba en frente de Megumi. Ella sonrió.

"Me encantan los chicos como tú,…pareces virgen actuando de esa forma. En fin, te explicaré, Genzai, como tu debes saber bien es sexólogo. Un profesional bastante reconocido y famoso; probablemente jamás hayas escuchado de él porque la sociedad de hoy aún tapa el tema de la sexualidad, pero a cuchicheos la gente se informa bien y para no alargar más esto, tan famosa se hizo su consulta que juntó dinero suficiente y se fue de luna de miel con su mujer"

"Y…cuándo vuelve?"

"Ehm…sinceramente no sé, quizás 5 meses a lo mucho"

"Oh,…vaya" Kenshin miró el suelo. Su luna de Miel había durado 2 días, y ese vejete pensaba pasar 5 meses con su mujer a solas. Aquello lo desalentó. Tomoe lo engañó porque el no supo dedicarle tiempo. Seguramente ella le habría ayudado con sus ataduras y habrían superado la crisis. Y él no estaría ahí. Y no la habría perdido.

Básicamente estaba ahí por ella…Pensaba que si se convertía en alguien seguro de sí mismo ella volvería a él, y no tendría que estar buscando afecto en los brazos de alguien más.

"Te urgía mucho verle, no?"

"Si, pensaba que él me ayudaría"

Megumi lo miró sumirse en la tristeza, algo dentro de ella le obligaba a que le ayudase. Esta debilidad suya por los chicos buenos…

"Bueno…quizás no todo está perdido Ken-san"

Kenshin le devolvió la mirada con esperanza renovada en sus violetas orbes. Al fin, luz.

"Me ayudará?"

"Hoy es su día de papeleo, pero, no creo que le moleste tener un paciente ahora y menos si ese paciente es como él" Megumi parecía hablar consigo misma. "Bien, te ayudare, espera un momento" comenzó a buscar entre sus fichas hasta que dió con una que estaba vacía. "Tus datos por favor, nombre, edad, teléfono y dirección. Así te registraré como un paciente"

"Himura Kenshin,…tengo 28" Kenshin se sonrojó cuando escuchó a Megumi ronronear cuando escuchó su edad "el teléfono es….(Hana protege la identidad de los personajes….)y la dirección es….(Hana protege a Kenshin de las fanáticas) eso es todo"

"Bien, espera un minuto" tomó el teléfono y apretó un botón. "Tengo un paciente aquí…si….sé que hoy es tu día libre pero es alguien especial…te encantará te lo aseguro…si ya está registrado…por supuesto que vale la pena…vale, ahora lo mando….heehee" Megumi colgó y lo miró sonriente "Sube al tercer piso, encontrarás un pasillo con dos puertas. Toma la de la derecha, cariño y suerte" le guiñó un ojo.

"Mu-muchas gracias Megumi-san" Kenshin se paró con torpeza y se dió la vuelta encontrando rapidamente la escalera. Y comenzó a subir

Llegando a tercer piso Kenshin miró a la derecha y encontró la puerta. Se acercó y con cautela la abrió, entrando con paso prevenido.

La habitación era grande comparada con la recepción. Tenía un sillón con una pequeña mesa de té y había una cama para extrañeza de Kenshin.

"Llegaste"

Aquella voz hizo que a Kenshin se le erizaran todos los vellos de la nuca. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Tragó saliva.

"Date la vuelta, cariño, quisiera verte bien"

_Tanta emoción en un solo día…_

Kenshin se dió la vuelta y encaró a la persona que estaba hablándole, con valor a pesar de lo tembloroso que estaba.

"Vaya, la zorra tenía razón, eres un ángel"

Kenshin se sorprendió ante la manera de hablar de aquella…señorita

Y es que frente a él estaba la mujer más bonita que hubiera visto jamás.

"Kamiya Kaoru, sexóloga"

Fue ahí cuando todo comenzó

"Y tú, como te llamas?"

………

_Continuará…_

Hace tiempo que tenía esta idea en la cabeza.

Seguiré con ambas historias paralelamente.

25 de "The Erotic Lilly" Kp. 2

Heehee

Reviews?


	2. Está Loca

**n/a:** Me demoré por una contusión en la mano pero ya estoy bien. Recibí sus comentarios. Es increíble la alegría que entregan las palabras…(Hana empieza a llorar de la emoción)….

**2. Está loca…**

Kenshin no reaccionaba aún. Sólo estaba ahí, parado como un tonto sin poder quitar la vista de los ojos de la mujer frente a él. Eran grandes y azules, y había algo especial en ellos. Una picardía que le daba un toque inocente. Su negro y largo cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta alta que hacía que unos mechones se enroscaran, graciosos, sobre sus pómulos. Estaba vestida con una remera blanca strapless y más abajo, aunque estaban escondidos por el escritorio se podían ver unos pantalones apretados de cuero negro.

Himura se puso en guardia a pesar de la belleza de la joven. Sentía que era más de lo que mostraba.

"Y bien, pelirrojo? Tienes nombre?"

"Himura Kenshin"

"Himura…eres el hijo de Hiko entonces"

"Cómo…?"

"Créeme, muchos llegan acá" lo atajó Kaoru para luego sonreír divertida "Que esperas, amor? Siéntate" agregó con un dulce tono.

"Y dime" Dijo Kaoru mientras Kenshin se sentaba en una silla frente a ella y le devolvía la mirada "Kenshin, a qué te dedicas?"

"Soy profesor"

"Y que enseñas?" Kaoru se lamió los labios mientras apoyaba su delicado mentón en una de sus palmas.

Kenshin se sonrojó y, nervioso, miró al suelo como lo haría un niño, "T-todo lo que sea relacionado con los números…"

"Ya veo…"

Kaoru comenzaba a detectar el problema en Kenshin.

_Probemos esto…_

Súbitamente se paró de su silla y rodeó el escritorio llegando a la silla que se encontraba a lado izquierdo de Himura. Tomo la silla y la puso pegada a la de Kenshin para luego sentarse a su lado. Kenshin sólo atinó a irse al extremo derecho de la silla, lejos de ella, con susto.

Kaoru sólo rió y tiró de un pequeño extremo de la manga del sweater negro de Kenshin para que se acercara "Vamos! Yo no muerdo, aunque…" lo miró lascivamente "eso depende de la situación en la que me encuentre"

En ese momento Tomate Himura se sentía totalmente avergonzado. Desconfiadamente cedía ante el pedido de Kaoru y se acercaba de a poco. Cuando lo acercó lo suficiente, Kaoru se cruzó de piernas y colocó una mano en el hombro de Kenshin y la otra en el antebrazo de este, acariciándolo. Esta de más decir que su cara estaba a escasos centímetro de la suya.

Kenshin intentaba alejarse sin hacerle daño pero le era imposible. La joven tenía fuerza. Sólo podía quedarse ahí, sudar del nerviosismo y abstenerse de mirar los azules ojos de la sexóloga por miedo de ponerse más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

"Háblame de ti Kenshin…" Kaoru no hablaba, sólo ronroneaba en el oido de Kenshin mientras enroscaba uno de sus rojos mechones en sus finos dedos. Kenshin podía sentir su frío aliento en su oreja y parte de su cuello.

Aquella mujer era muy osada. Y Kenshin estaba dividido. Estaba entre empujar a Kaoru y largarse de ahí para no volver más a tener este tipo de emociones o seguir ahí y dejarla hacer con él lo que quiera. Sintió vergüenza por aquel último pensamiento.

"eeh…" No podía hablar. Las palabras no salían de su seca boca.

"Cuántos años tienes, cariño?"

"28…"

"Oh...me ganas por uno…" Su voz era provocativamente juguetona. La mano que estaba en su antebrazo ahora estaba en su pecho. Kaoru apretaba, como queriendo comprobar la dureza de sus músculos. "Pero que fuerte muchacho…"

Kenshin quiso mirar su cara pero no podía. La timidez lo paralizaba, lo hacía dudar. Estaba demasiado tenso. Su pulso se aceleraba y se sentía acalorado.

De pronto, Himura se paró bruscamente y se alejó un poco.

"No vuelva a hacer eso" Himura no sabía si era una orden o un ruego "además, que tienen que ver estas preguntas con mi problema! Ni siquiera le he dicho que me pasa!" estaba alterado, al fin miraba a Kaoru con el entrecejo fruncido pero esta sólo sonrió aún más.

"Te enfadas, no? Así escapas de la situación, intimidándome, para que no vuelva a hacer lo que te afecta" Kaoru se paró también, encarándolo.

Kenshin la miró con los ojos como platos y su enojo se fue en un santiamén.

"Estás casado, verdad?" Sus orbes azules detectaron el destello de la olvidada alianza de plata de Kenshin, símbolo de su amor por Tomoe

"Si"

"Vaya" Kaoru suspiró "Cómo se llama la afortunada?"

_Afortunada…_

Si, realmente Tomoe era afortunada. Si otro hombre hubiese encontrado a su esposa en esa situación quizás habría reaccionado de otra forma. Unos cuantos moretones y ya.

Kenshin miró al suelo y demoró un poco en su respuesta. Kaoru no perdía detalle de sus expresiones "Tomoe"

"Tomoe,…es buena esposa?"

"Qué tiene que ver eso?"

"Es importante, Kenshin!"

"Si, bueno…es…amable"

"Sólo eso? No ves nada más en ella?"

Kenshin se quedo en silencio. Sinceramente no había respuesta para esa pregunta

Kaoru suspiró "…el arraigado pudor…"

Perezosamente volvió a su silla correspondiente y se sentó.

"Bien. Creo que ya tengo suficientes datos."

"Datos sobre qué?" Kenshin se volvió a sentar, mirándola con interés.

"Eres el hijo de Hiko, no? Cuando hacía la práctica aquí con Genzai-sama, él vino aquí y lo conocimos. Con lo respingado que es, puedo apostar a que ustedes jamás han hablado ni de sexo –Kenshin se sorprendió- ni de las erecciones –Kenshin se sonrojó- ni de masturbarse – Kenshin se escandalizó- ni de sueños mojados –Kenshin dió un respingo- . Esa podría ser la respuesta al porque de tu timidez, la que hace que tengas problemas con tu mujer. Estoy equivocada?"

Kenshin la miraba boquiabierto. Había dicho todo aquello con fluidez, como si de hablar del clima se tratara. No pudo responder, sus labios estaban paralizados.

"Kenshin" llamó Kaoru

"Si, señorita?" respondió Kenshin

"Por qué quieres quitarte la timidez?"

Kenshin se entristeció. "Por Ella…"

_Tomoe_ pensó Kaoru.

"Si yo cambio, entonces ella…volverá" Kenshin dejó la oración en el aire. No podía decir más.

"Bien. Es un comienzo" Kaoru sonrió y le tendió la mano. Gesto al que Kenshin repondió "Me has caído bien así que, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. De hecho, parece que tienes suerte por que tengo un plan infalible para liberar los temores e inseguridades"

"De veras, señorita?"

"No" Kaoru le sacó la lengua y Kenshin puso cara de pena "Pero prometo que haré lo que esté a mi alcance para guiarte en ser el hombre que deseas ser" Ella sonrió dulcemente.

"Gracias, señorita" Kenshin sonrió también, esperanzado.

"No me digas así, llámame Kaoru" Ronroneó ella para bochorno de él.

"Señorita Kamiya?"

"No"

"Kamiya-sama? Kamiya-san?"

"No y no"

"Kamiya-chan?"

"No!"

Kenshin suspiró e intentó de nuevo, "Kaoru-dono?" preguntó con un leve sonrojo.

"Si, bueno…algo es algo." Parecía una niña mimada. Kenshin sonrió ante su comportamiento. Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vió como ella con felina velocidad iba hacía él acortando nuevamente la distancia. Eran casi del mismo porte.

"Entonces,…cuándo lo quieres?" susurró ella, mientras posaba sus blancas manos en su pecho.

"ORO?!"

Kaoru rió. Era tan divertido. Kenshin se avergonzaba tan fácil. Pero ella sabía muy bien como quitar la timidez, como quitar el miedo.

"Que a qué hora de que día te gustaría que comenzáramos las sesiones"

"No sé…cuando usted quiera. Si me necesita estaré aquí"

"Bien! Me encanta tu buena disposición. Ven la próxima semana, el jueves, a esta misma hora y así de guapo" Dijo una contenta Kaoru mientras iba a un gabinete cercano y extraía unos pequeños libros "Hasta entonces, quiero que te leas estos 3"

Kenshin recibió los libros y miró a Kaoru con extrañeza. _Libros? Libros de…??_. Apenas leyó el título de uno supo de inmediato el tema de la lectura y se sonrojó.

_Masajes eróticos?...Técnicas Tántricas?... Zonas erógenas?!_

"Kaoru-dono…por qué estos…?"

"No es obio?, debes estudiar para la próxima sesión!"

Justo en ese momento el teléfono sonó y Kaoru fue a atenderlo.

"Megumi……si, ya casi terminamos…..que si hubiéramos hecho qué?...ah si….eso me habría gustado" Mientras hablaba Kaoru miraba a Kenshin haciendo un puchero. Kenshin intentaba no pensar en lo que podrían estar hablando. "Quién?...ah, Enishi…..dile que espere….gracias" Kaoru dejó el auricular en su lugar con un poco de pesadumbre y se volvió para mirar a un extrañado Kenshin.

_Enishi?..._

"Bueno, eso es todo. Alguna pregunta?"

"Es soltera?" Sin poderlo calcular, aquellas palabras brotaron de los labios de Kenshin como si el mismo destino hubiese ordenado que eso pasara. Kaoru se sorprendió, pero; para sorpresa de Kenshin, no se enojó ni se molestó. Sólo sonrió como siempre.

"Si, estoy soltera" Habló con seguridad y sin vergüenza.

"ah…"

Kaoru se le acercó y le dió un beso en la mejilla. Kenshin se ruborizó ante el gesto pero no se alejó. Hasta pudo sentir el aroma de la mujer. Jazmines…

"Te veré el jueves, entonces."

A pesar de todo, en el fondo de su corazón, Kenshin tuvo el presentimiento de que no lograría olvidar su sonrisa fácilmente.

Rapidamente, Kenshin bajaba las escaleras. Debía contarle a Sano. Y también tenía que meditar. Cómo se le pudo ocurrir preguntarle si era soltera?! Qué hubiera pasado si Kaoru-dono tomaba mal aquella pregunta?!

Afortunadamente la sexóloga tenía buen humor.

_O quizás se lo preguntan muy a menudo…_

Kenshin arrugó el entrecejo.

Estaba claro. No todos los días conoces a alguien como ella. Era del tipo de personas que sabía muy bien que decir y en que momento decirlo. Sabían tanto alabar como humillar. A su lado Kenshin se sintió más tímido, más al descubierto, tenía miedo de algo que no sabía que era.

Ya no podía regresar. Él lo había comenzado y ahora él debía terminarlo. De repente recordó lo que Sano le había dicho…

_Tomoe_ _no es la única mujer en el mundo…_

Kenshin sacudió la cabeza. Estaba haciendo esto por los dos! No hay espacio para otra mujer en su vida…

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a primer piso, y se encontró con Megumi esperándolo con la misma sonrisa provocativa de antes.

"Y bien?"

"…………..Por qué no me dijo que me tocaría una mujer?"

Megumi rió. "Si te lo hubiera dicho no habría suspenso, además, la mapache es buena en su trabajo. Ella te ayudará."

Kenshin estaba un poco sorprendido por los sobrenombres que se daban ambas. La mapache y la zorra. Quería reír al pensar en ellos pero tuvo que reprimirse.

"Usted cree? no sé, ella…es un poco…liberal"

"Bueno sí…a veces me sorprende, pero puedes creer en mi cuando te digo que Tanuki es una buena persona. Muy servicial y justa. Y fue la discípula de Genzai, ni más ni menos. Es solo que hoy la conociste con la personalidad superficial que gusta de usar con la gente que no conoce. Como todas las personas que han sufrido mucho, es muy desconfiada."

Sufrido?...Kenshin sentía curiosidad. Quería saberlo. Los tormentos por los que debió haber pasado…Quería saberlo todo.

"Pero no te preocupes" Decía Megumi, mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo guiaba a la salida. Una vez ahí, ella puso sus manos en los hombros de Kenshin, quien tomó ese gesto como uno de amistad. "Tanuki es la mujer mas inteligente que conozco. Y no descansará hasta que tu problema esté resuelto"

"Bu-bueno,…eh gracias Megumi-san" Kenshin comenzó a ponerse nervioso al ver como Megumi se le acercaba más.

Ella iba a….

"Ejem!..." Un grave carraspeo se oyó. Atravesó toda la sala hasta los oidos de Kenshin y Megumi, esta última maldijo ante la interrupción.

"Takani, necesito que me digas donde está Kaoru, y cuánto más debo esperar aquí."

"Ah, como lo siento" Megumi se dió la vuelta para encarar al hombre de cabello plateado y largo abrigo que estaba ahí. Kenshin lo miro desconfiadamente. Había algo en él que no le agradaba.

Él debía ser Enishi, no?

"Y él? Quién es?" El tipo fijó sus ojos en Kenshin y él pudo sentir que su aversión era recíproca.

"Ah! él es…"

"Himura Kenshin"

Megumi miro a Himura sorprendida.

_A pesar de lo oculto que está en ellos, todo tímido tiene su carácter…_

"Himura eh?, eres el hijo de Hiko entonces"

Cómo demonios era que casi todo el personal aquí conocía a su padre?!!

Enishi sonrió con superioridad. "Supongo que al tener la misma sangre, los dos tienen la misma costumbre de rondar estos lugarejos"

"Yo podría decir lo mismo. Qué haces tú aquí, entonces?"

Megumi estaba anonadada. Pasó de ser el chiquillo virginal al hombre de voz grave y voluntad fuerte. Himura era especial. Quería detenerlos pero no podía moverse.

Enishi lo miró con molestia. "No estoy aquí por que necesito un especialista. No tengo problemas en lo que se refiere a llevarse tipas a la cama. Sólo estoy aquí por mi…"

"Enishi!"

Era Kaoru. Acaba de bajar el último escalón y miraba a Enishi con en ceño fruncido. "Deja a Kenshin. Es a mí a quien buscas."

"Por qué te demoraste tanto?"

"Eso no te importa, sólo sígueme. Megumi!" La aludida se sobresaltó y miró a Kaoru indicarle con la cabeza que sacara a Kenshin de ahí. Se dió la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras, con Enishi siguiéndole, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada de admiración a Kenshin que se sonrojó.

Kaoru había escuchado la pequeña pelea entre él y Enishi.

Kenshin se sentía feliz.

Salió de ahí con una gran sonrisa, que le duró todo el trayecto hasta la casa de Sano.

"Vaaayaa" Sanosuke estaba boquiabierto. " Y,…cómo es ella?"

Kenshin tomó un sorbo de su refresco mientras se acomodaba en el sillón que estaba frente al de Sano. Apenas llegó a la casa de su amigo comenzó a contarlo todo. Exceptuando ciertos detalles, claro. Qué cara pondría Sano si llegase a saber lo provocativa que era Megumi? Qué cara pondría si supiera que Kaoru estuvo seduciéndolo descaradamente? Kenshin no quería averiguarlo.

Otra vez, la timidez.

"A qué te refieres?"

"Qué como es tu sexóloga? A mí me toco Genzai" Sanosuke resopló "Es un pillo de mierda, inteligente y astuto, pero sabe hacer lo suyo"

"Tú también fuiste alguna vez?"

"Claro!, cómo crees que conseguí la dirección?" Sano tomó su cerveza y bebió un largo sorbo. "Fue hace algún tiempo…conociste a la kitsune?"

"Te refieres a Megumi-san?"

"Si. Cómo está esa zorra? Puedo apostarte lo que quieras a que estuvo coqueteándote"

"Ella está bien."

"Bueno dime! Cómo es tu sexóloga? En ambos sentidos"

"Ella…es…bueno, es… divertida"

Para Kenshin, Kaoru era indescriptible. No tenía palabras para describir su apariencia ni sus actitudes. Ni lo que le hacía sentir

"Sólo eso?" Sano lo miró, decepcionado "Sabes, te haré esta misma pregunta una vez termines tu terapia. Estoy seguro que tu respuesta será muy diferente"

Kenshin suspiró. "Cuánto crees que tome Sano?"

"No sé, amigo mío. Eso depende totalmente de ti. Si quieres cambiar de verdad, cambiarás. Haz leído los libros que te dio?"

"Algo" Kenshin se sonrojó

La verdad es que sólo había leído la introducción de _Masajes eróticos_. Y ya había tenido suficiente. Cómo es posible que te excites con masajes en los pies?!

_En la planta de los pies están las terminaciones de todos nuestros órganos y partes del cuerpo. Si ciertos puntos son estimulados, la excitación se puede lograr, dando paso a una relación sexual mucho más intensa y apasionada…_

Kenshin sólo había leído hasta ahí.

Sano tomó un respiro antes de entrar a la pregunta de oro.

"Y Tomoe?...Haz podido contactarte con ella?"

"…No, Sano. No tengo dinero y tampoco tengo batería en el celular. Me he estado desplazando a pie, y ando con esta ropa desde ayer. En otras palabras, no he vuelto ni tampoco quiero volver a casa."

"Y cuánto tiempo piensas tomarte? No puedes estar evitándola para siempre. Ustedes dos deben hablar"

"Lo sé, Sano, lo sé" Kenshin puso su mente a trabajar en alguna solución.

"Supongo que Hiko no sabe, verdad?"

"Claro que no. A sus ojos, Tomoe y yo aún estamos felizmente casados…" fue ahí cuando el pelirrojo recordó algo "Eso es!"

"Qué?"

"Hiko va a hacer otra de sus cenas de beneficencia el próximo sábado y debo estar allá con Tomoe"

"Es una perfecta ocasión."

Por primera vez, Kenshin agradeció que su padre fuera un empresario totalmente entregado su vida profesional y a sus citas con mujeres más jóvenes. Siempre lo había odiado por su falta de atención para con él después de la muerte de su madre.

En aquella cena tendría oportunidad de hablar con su esposa. Y ya estaba nervioso de por sí.

Pero, primero lo primero.

"Sano…Yo,…yo puedo…?" Kenshin se rascó la nuca. No sabía por dónde empezar-

Pero Sano fue más rápido. "Si, tonto! Claro que puedes quedarte aquí!"

Kenshin sonrió. "Gracias, Sano"

"Pero antes,…Ve a ducharte y cámbiate esos trapos, quieres?. Con todo el cariño del mundo, te digo que hueles a perro sucio"

Kenshin rió con ganas, como tanto le hacía falta.

"Es lindo, no crees, tanuki" decía una soñadora Megumi, mientras ordenaba las fichas con Kaoru ayudándola.

"Si. Es bastante atractivo"

"Y viste como se sonrojaba? Por dios! Era divino"

"No te ilusiones tanto, zorra. Está casado" Kaoru suspiró.

"Enserio?...Pensé que era un virginal soltero."

"Ese Hiko…cómo pudo descuidar tanto a su familia…Kenshin es así de tímido por su culpa. " dijo Kaoru con molestia mientras comenzaba a ordenar otra carpeta de fichas. "Ya no sigues saliendo con él, verdad Megumi?"

"Claro que no!" Dijo Megumi con seguridad "Ahora somos amigos. De hecho anda con otra más joven. Me llamó hace una semana para contármelo."

"Ah…"

Megumi sonrió "Me dijo que aún está encaprichado contigo"

"Bah!, no me gusta ese tipo de hombre. Hiko busca un buen rato. Yo busco estabilidad"

"Pero no quieres diversión también?"

"Claro que quiero…"

"Y cómo la conseguirás, Kaoru? Ya no sales tanto como antes. Ahora te dedicas más al trabajo y a meter tu nariz en esos grandes libros de Genzai"

"No necesito conseguirla, Kitsune. Solita ha llegado a mi, buscando ayuda" Kaoru tomó todas las carpetas que guardaría en su gabinete personal y se dirigió a la escaleras con una misteriosa sonrisa.

Megumi se quedó ahí, sin poder entender el significado se sus palabras.

Jueves. 7:12 p.m. Había pasado una semana. Y hoy era el comienzo de la terapia. Kenshin estaba ahí, parado frente al edificio, debatiéndose entre entrar o salir corriendo. Pero ya estaba todo listo. Tenía puesta una remera azul, una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones negros. Todo cortesía de Sano, excepto las zapatillas negras que eran lo único que le pertenecía. Estaba duchado y se había leído todo los libros. Tenía que entrar.

Apenas había dado un paso cuando vio que Megumi salía del edificio. Hoy tenía el cabello amarrado con unos palitos y estaba vestida con un vestido corto de una pieza color verde botella con unos altos tacones verdes también. Cuando vio a Kenshin sonrió y se le acercó.

"Ken-san, vienes a invitarme a salir?"

"M-Megumi-san! Busco a Kaoru-dono" Kenshin se rascó la nuca. Que nervioso le ponía esta mujer.

"Kaoru no está. Salió"

"Oro?,….pero….cómo? Ella me había dicho que hoy…!"

"Pero!" Megumi lo interrumpió "Ella te dejo esta dirección. Conoces el Akabeko? "

"No"

"Ah,…bueno ahí tienes la dirección" Megumi le pellizcó una mejilla. "Suerte" Pasó de él y comenzó a caminar rápido para lograr conseguir un taxi.

"Pero! Megumi-san!, qué hag….?" Kenshin detuvo la pregunta. Megumi acababa de subirse al taxi que se iba a toda velocidad y lo dejaba sin respuestas.

Seguramente Kaoru quería que se encontraran en el Akabeko. Kenshin tenía la ligera impresión de haber escuchado antes de aquel lugar. Era un restaurante, y bastante bueno según la crítica.

Tomó el papel que Megumi le había entregado y leyó con más atención la dirección. Lo que vio lo dejó totalmente desanimado.

_Esto queda…27 cuadras más al sur por esta misma calle…_

Mierda.

Revisó sus bolsillos. No tenía dinero aquel día tampoco. No había taxi y estaba cansado.

Himura inspiró y expiró, dándose ánimos.

"Hora de demostrar de qué está hecho un hombre…"

Con determinación comenzó a caminar calle abajo. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer…

"Otro vodka, _my_ _dear_" dijo una risueña Kaoru, mientras alzaba un poco su copa.

"Vaya Kaoru-san, a quién esperas?" La camarera sonreía mientras le servía más.

"A alguien muy especial, Tae. Pero es un secreto, eh?"

"No te preocupes, amiga. Hace tiempo que no venías. Los chicos y yo comenzábamos a pensar que algo malo te había sucedido. Ya no venías a darle consejos a Tsubame ni a golpear a Yahiko" Tae rió mientras recordaba viejos tiempos.

Kaoru sonrió. "Cómo está Yahiko-chan? Sigue igual de respetuoso como siempre?"

Tae rió más. "No bromees. Sigue igual. Se preocupa muchísimo por ti pero ya sabes…. para él, eres y serás siempre la busu"

"Dile de mi parte que se declare a Tsubame de una buena vez…" Dijo Kaoru con una voz maliciosa "Pero…" Sus azules ojos reflejaron cariño "no se lo digas si ella está presente, bueno?"

Tae sonrió. Adoraba ver esa faceta tan humana en Kaoru. "Descuida, le diré. Ahí viene un cliente, iré a recibirlo." Tae se alejó de la barra y se acercó a la entrada del local.

"Claro, ve" Kaoru puso otra vez su atención en el pequeño vaso de vodka. Tomó otro trago y suspiró. Cuánto más pensaba tardar?...Ni que fuera tan lejos…

Un poco más lejos de ella, un hombre bastante mayor se arreglaba para parecer lo que, a sus ojos, era un galán. Una vez listo comenzó a caminar hacia Kaoru con los pasos llenos de coraje. Coraje que se desvaneció en un instante apenas vio al joven y desaliñado hombre, de aspecto amenazante y extraño cabello pelirrojo que se acercaba a ella, guiado por la camarera.

"Kaoru-dono"

Kamiya sonrió al reconocer su voz y se dio la vuelta. No pudo evitar quedarse admirando la salvaje imagen física de Himura. Estaba sudando, respiraba agitado y tenía el cabello algo desordenado. Kaoru se mordió el labio.

_POR QUÉ SIEMPRE LOS MEJORES SE CASAN??!!!!_

Ella suspiró. Debía calmarse o asustaría al tímido joven que parecía no darse cuenta de los efectos que provocaba en las mujeres. Kenshin se veía tan bien. Parecía un samurai recién llegado de la batalla… Miró un breve segundo a Tae que también estaba algo aturdida.

_No soy la única…_

"Eh…los dejo entonces" Tae casi se va corriendo. No podía seguir ahí o sus clientes la regañarían por la falta de atención.

"27! 27 cuadras! No se le pudo ocurrir un lugar más cercano?!" Kenshin la miraba sin comprender mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba cerca de ella y descansaba al fin. "Corrí tanto…Pensé que se cansaría de esperarme. Hasta me caí" Kenshin miraba con una cara de pena su rodilla. En esa zona había un poco de sangre y el pantalón de Sano estaba roto.

_Sagara_ _va a matarme…_

"Te caiste? Déjame ver tu herida…" Dijo Kaoru mientras ponía una mano en su rodilla no herida y observaba la otra. Kenshin de inmediato se sonrojó como un tomate. "No es grave. Cuando lleguemos a mi casa te curaré con algo" Kaoru sonrió inocentemente.

"Su… casa?"

Pero que descarada mujer…

Kenshin decidió cambiar de tema. O terminarían tratando _otros_ temas. Y en _otros_ lugares no muy apropiados.

"Y….bueno, por qué quería que nos encontráramos aquí?" Estaba rojo y nervioso. Debía calmarse. Esa mujer buscaba molestarlo. Y no le iba a dar el gusto.

"No te gusta? El Akabeko es muy conocido. La comida es deliciosa. Además tengo conocidos aquí. Podrías decir que este es como mi tercer hogar" Kaoru sonrió "Que quieres de beber?"

"Agua" Kenshin moría de sed. Poco después apareció un chiquillo joven de mirada desafiante y cabello erizado. Primero escrutó a Kaoru con la mirada pero no dijo nada. Trajo algo de agua para Kenshin y lo miró mientras bebía, como si estuviera analizándolo. Luego miró a Kaoru con preocupación y se fue.

Extraño niño…

"Es Yahiko…Cree que eres una mala influencia al parecer.." Kaoru suspiró y terminó de beberse su trago. "Necesito que me cuentes todo, Kenshin, por qué buscaste a un sexólogo?."

Kenshin la miró y luego miró su vaso de agua ya vacío. "Tomoe me fue infiel con un amigo de la infancia." No podía mirar a Kaoru. No mientras contaba la mayor desgracia que le había pasado. Temía ver la risa, la lástima… Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. "Los encontré a ambos en nuestra cama de matrimonio. Quise gritarles pero no pude. Estaba realmente enojado pero por alguna razón no logré exteriorizar lo que sentía. Sólo gritó ella. Gritaba mi nombre y me pedía que volviera, que ella me lo podía explicar. Pero no quería escucharla decir que yo jamás fui suficiente para ella, así que me fui por ahí a beber…"

"El típico remedio a los problemas…" Kenshin la oyó decir aquello con cierto pesar pero seguía sin querer mirarla.

"Ahí me encontró un amigo que me dio la dirección de su consulta, Kaoru-dono."

"Has vuelto a tu casa en estos días?"

"No. No quiero"

"Háblame de tus orígenes Kenshin" Kaoru le puso una mano en el antebrazo cercano a ella y lo apretó un poco, como queriéndole decir que tuviera confianza y no miedo. "Háblame de tu familia" Su voz era suave y sincera. Kenshin tenía la impresión de que en ese momento estaba hablando con la verdadera Kaoru Kamiya y no con aquella mujer tan liberal y coqueta que aparentaba ser.

"Qué quiere que le cuente? Usted ya sabe que mi padre es Hiko y que no tenemos mucho contacto entre padre e hijo"

"Por qué es eso? Están enfadados? Por eso ya no se hablan mucho?"

"Él me ignoró siempre después de que mi madre murió…" había dicho eso con una rabia, casi excitante.

Había dado en blanco. Kaoru sabía exactamente lo que sucedía ahí…

_Está dolido por su madre y tiene rabia hacía su padre por abandonarlo…Es tímido cuando se trata de estos temas por que no sabe como actuar y teme hacer el ridículo. Hiko seguramente jamás habló con él sobre esto…Tomoe debe de ser la única mujer en su vida, y le duele que lo haya traicionado. Cree que es culpa suya, que es un incompetente y eso parece no gustarle. Esta triste y furioso a la vez por todo…_

Rabia. Un fuerte inhibidor del sexo. Lo malo es que Kenshin ha estado aguantando todo y esa rabia se ha ido acumulando. Es una bomba a punto de explotar…La mente de Kaoru trabajaba a toda velocidad, buscando un plan para ayudar a Kenshin.

_Qué cosas podrían apagar un poco la rabia?..._

_La Satisfacción del Triunfo…? _

Kaoru sonrió maliciosamente. "me disculpas un momento? Volveré enseguida" Kaoru se levantó y se adentró entre la muchedumbre que bailaba en la pista de baile hasta que Kenshin la perdió de vista.

Recién en ese momento, Kenshin reparó en su indumentaria. Tenía un vestido morado largo hasta las rodillas. No tenía tirantes. Esta chica parecía tener cierta afición por los strapless. Estaba bonita, la verdad. Kenshin sonrió. Ella lo había escuchado, y se sintió tan bien. No se había reído ni le había mostrado lástima. Simplemente estaba ahí. Y eso lo había hecho feliz. De pronto se sintió menos estresado, más relajado. Quería que Kaoru volviera. Quería seguir hablándole.

"Volví" Kaoru regresó y se sentó a su lado. "Estas seguro que no quieres otra cosa? Algo de alcohol?"

"No, yo no bebo" Kenshin sonrió nervioso.

"Pero como es que un tipo tan lindo como tú no bebe? Vamos! Bebe algo conmigo! Brindemos por el comienzo de tus sesiones que te harán el sex-symbol mas delicioso que se haya visto jamás!" Kaoru rió contenta mientras aparecía Tae quien le servía un poco más de vodka a ella y esperaba la orden de Kenshin.

"Bueno una cerveza supongo…" Atisbó Kenshin.

"Bien. Enseguida" Tae sonrió y desapareció entre los estantes para luego volver con una botella de cerveza y un vaso. Sirvió un poco y haciendo una gentil reverencia se alejó

Kaoru bebió un sorbo y miró a Kenshin mirar, oler y al fin probar la cerveza. Era que acaso jamás, en su vida, había tomado alcohol?! "Y? Cómo está?"

Kenshin hizo un mohín de asco "Horrible."

"Bienvenido al mundo de los adultos, cariño" Kaoru levantó su vaso "Brindemos"

"Por?" Himura levantó su vaso también. Si iba a probar de nuevo esa asquerosidad, al menos que sea por un buen motivo, pensó Kenshin.

"Por esta nueva relación que empieza" Kaoru le guió un ojo y chocó su vaso contra el vaso de un ruborizado y sorprendido Kenshin que al fin después de un rato logró reaccionar y bebió un poco más.

"Mh! Sabes? Estoy de humor! Hagamos una apuesta!"

"Apuesta? Qué apostará, Kaoru-dono?"

"Ves a aquella mujer, Kenshin? La rubia, totalmente vestida de rojo. La que hechiza a los que están a su alrededor como si fueran simples marionetas" Kaoru decía aquello con diversión.

Kenshin se preguntaba que sería lo que ella encontraba divertido hasta que divisó a la mujer que no estaba muy lejos de ellos. Y pudo comprobar lo que decía Kaoru. Tenía el vestido rojo y totalmente apretado. No había nada para la imaginación. Y los hombres a su alrededor estaban hipnotizados. Morían cuando veían que cruzaba las piernas y se ponían nerviosos cada vez que ella arreglaba su vestido para que no tuviera pliegues y todo estuviera tenso. Era una ilusión. Pero estaba sola. Nadie le hablaba. Nadie tenía el coraje suficiente.

"Si logras seducirla, seré tu esclava todo el viernes, osea mañana. Pero si no lo logras, tú serás mi esclavo, comprendes?" Kaoru se le acercó más de lo debido y Himura comenzó a ponerse nervioso otra vez. "Vamos, inténtalo!. O quieres pasar mañana todo el día atendiéndome. Mi casa está bastante desordenada y necesito que alguien la limpie. Alguien que…también sepa hacer otros servicios más…íntimos…" Kaoru puso su mano en la rodilla de Himura y la acariciaba. Justo cuando empezaba a subir su mano Kenshin se paró bruscamente.

"Bien, lo haré."

"Que bien!" Kaoru sonrió. "Estaré aquí si necesitas ayuda"

"Kaoru-dono" Kenshin dio un paso pero se dio la vuelta y miró a Kaoru intensamente.

"Si?"

"Usted Está Loca…" Kenshin hizo un puchero y comenzó a caminar hacia la rubia..

_Aquí comienza el camino de Himura_

_¡¡Hora de demostrar de qué está hecho un hombre!!_

Continuará

Gracias a todos lo que mandaron review. Hasta hubo alguien que quería ser mi fan número 1 XD ese me hizo muy feliz. En compensación, este capítulo es más largo. No puedo ni contarles las cosas que estoy por hacerle pasar a Himura // . Este fic contiene muchos datos y quizás algunos estén erróneos. Si es así, pido por favor que me contacten como sea y una vez termine el fic, y The Erotic Lilly editaré lo que crea necesario.

Gracias una vez más. I'm so Happy…


	3. Del Lirio Blanco al Jazmín

Lamento la tardanza!

nn son muy amables al dejarme un comentario, gracias de veras.

Disclaimer (al fin):

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a N.Watsuki. Sólo los emborraché "un poco" para que participaran en mi fic…

**Desatando la Pasión : **

**3. Del Lirio Blanco al Jazmín**

**-**

Titubeante, Kenshin daba cortos pasos hacía la exuberante mujer. Le temblaban las manos, la inseguridad lo carcomía y el miedo de no saber que decir y hacer el ridículo lo aterrorizaban. Por qué demonios aceptó la apuesta de Kaoru?!

Esa mujer está loca…Cómo iba a seducir a la rubia? Lo menos que tenía de atractivo eran su cabello rojo y sus raros ojos violetas pero aparte de eso¡nada!

Y aquella mujer,…por dios, todos se la comían con los ojos y pronto le fruncirían a él la mirada por quitarle su distracción…qué iba a hacer? Y si se armaba un pleito?! Kenshin no quería llegar con contusiones a la casa de Sano. Quizás después a su amigo se le metería en la cabeza la idea de defenderlo y terminaría destruyendo el Akabeko!! Hasta podría terminar en la cárcel!! Y Kaoru ya no le hablaría...!

…_.De cuándo me importa eso…?_

Kenshin abrió los ojos como platos. Decidió dejar de lado aquella pregunta…Era una estupidez! A él no le importaba Kaoru!...Si lograba que ella fuera su esclava le haría jurar que le dejaría en paz y no volvería más a esas sesiones! No las necesitaba! Por favor! Era un hombre!

_Machista…_

_Y que harás con Tomoe…?_

Tomoe…

Kenshin se detuvo y miró hacía atrás, por inercia. Vio a Kaoru que lo observaba con una amistosa sonrisa. Estaba sentada en la misma silla, cercana al bar con ambos codos recostados en el. Dada la pose en la que estaba era fácil poder ver sus curvas que estaban bajo el morado vestido. La mujer pasó de ser normal a muy atractiva. Detectó que Kenshin titubeaba y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que siguiera adelante. Kenshin sintió algo extraño cuando la vio…algo que jamás había sentido antes…

_Valor, Kenshin. Este es tu primer paso…_

Kenshin captó el mensaje que ella le transmitía tácitamente.

Tomoe. Todo esto era por Tomoe…por Tomoe, se convencía. Volvió a mirar los azulinos ojos de la sexóloga y sintió el deseo de cambiar. Sonrió levemente a Kaoru y se dio la vuelta. Era ahora o nunca.

Un paso. Otro paso.

_Ahora o nunca…_

Ya estaba cerca.

_Ahora o nunca!!_

La rubia se dio la vuelta al ver que un extraño pelirrojo se le acercaba. Kenshin tragó saliva y tenía su ya inseparable tinte rojo en las mejillas.

_AHORA O NUNCA!!_

"Hola…soy Kenshin Himura"

Himura se sintió orgulloso por su pequeño logro. No había tartamudeado.

"Qué quieres?" Dijo ella con el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada desconfiada. Ops!...La rubia era bastante huraña a pesar de su aspecto. Kenshin se mordió el labio inconscientemente. Esto sería más difícil de lo que había pensado. Qué hacer…qué hacer?...

Un nombre salvador llegó a su mente.

_Sano!_

Su mente buscaba rápidamente algún recuerdo de Sano y sus coqueteos con otras mujeres…

"_Mira esto, amigo. Todas son iguales, sólo unos halagos y ya las tienes. Observa al maestro." Un confiado Sano se alejó de un sereno Kenshin que miraba a su amigo acercarse a una linda chica de ojos chocolate con su típica sonrisa pasiva. Estaban a cierta distancia pero aún podía oír la conversación._

"_Hola…" dijo él con una voz grave "Que hace una chica como tú…" Y la miró de arriba a abajo "En un lugar como este…?"_

_La chica lo miró como si fuera un insecto "Esa es la frase más cliché del conquistador sin suerte"_

….

Bien, quizás Sano y su experiencia no le serviría mucho…. Entonces, qué?...

"Sólo quisiera saber si me puedo sentar a su lado…" Dijo con timidez.

"Eso jamás. Eres igual a ellos. Pero yo soy distinta a las demás." La rubia se dio la vuelta y se concentró de nuevo en su bebida. "Vete a donde no molestes, fenómeno"

…Eso era un no?. Kenshin se dio la vuelta, un poco cabizbajo, listo para empezar el camino de vuelta. Había fracasado. Había fracasado de nuevo. Estaba destinado a la insatisfacción. A la sensación de ser un incompetente. Había fracasado…frente a los ojos de Kaoru…

_.No…No!_

Kenshin se quedo ahí, parado. Un incompetente? De nuevo?. Kenshin se sintió como si esta experiencia la hubiese vivido antes…El hecho de ver a Tomoe y a Akira juntos y ahora esta mujer que lo rechazaba duramente hizo que cayera en el duro abismo de saber que a pesar de que culpas a los demás, él único culpable eres tú.

Kenshin se dio la vuelta y miró la perfectamente curveada espalda de la mujer.

_Incompetente?...Ya verás…_

Había algo dentro de él. Una voz, fuerte, grave. Alguien escondido hace mucho tiempo…Alguien que gracias a Kaoru despertaría…

"Es considerado una norma de educación que cuando una persona se presenta adecuadamente se debe esperar lo mismo de la otra" Su voz había cambiado. Estaba dominado por el ansia de no ser subestimado.

La mujer se sorprendió por el cambio. Paso de ser débil a ser el hombre autosuficiente. Pues bien!. Ella no se la pondría muy fácil.

"No me interesaba saber su nombre, señor Himura. Si gusta, puede irse por donde vino" La mujer bebió todo lo que quedaba de su bebida después de su arisca respuesta. Pero Kenshin no se daría por vencido.

"Estoy seguro de que no se arrepentirá" Kenshin tomó asiento al lado de ella y la miró a los ojos con una gran sonrisa que logró derribar todas las defensas de la zahareña mujer. "Si lo desea puedo invitarle un trago…" Definitivamente en ese momento la timidez estaba en algún rincón de Kenshin, totalmente exiliada. Ahora solo había determinación, adrenalina. Ni siquiera estaba muy conciente de lo que decía. Las palabras simplemente brotaban de su boca. Debía atraer a la mujer por necesidad. Por algo personal. O no podía ser llamado hombre.

La mujer al fin se dio el trabajo de admirar los rasgos del hombre sentado frente a ella. Era guapo, a decir verdad. Tenía lindos ojos violetas (podía jurar que a veces los veía dorados) y un extraño color de cabello. Jamás lo había visto en el Akabeko, a pesar de que frecuentaba bastante aquel lugar, a disfrutar de la soledad que comenzaba a abrumarla ya que nadie le hablaba.

Kenshin llamó a Tae y a regañadientes, la rubia dijo que quería vodka. Tae rápidamente trajo su orden y se fue, dejándoles solos.

"Y? Me dirá su nombre, bella señorita…?"

Debía admitirlo. Las tácticas de Hiko que había logrado recordar le estaban funcionando.

"…Susan"

"Norteamericana?"

"Si…yo…siempre quise visitar Japón…" Kenshin comenzaba a agradarle a Susan, y esta empezaba a mirarlo con cierto interés. El pelirrojo…no estaba tan mal…

A su alrededor los hombres los miraban, envidiosos.

* * *

Susan reía como una niña. Las historias de Himura eran realmente entretenidas. Mientras que él, calculador, en su inesperado despliegue de personalidad comenzaba a darse cuenta que una vez te atreves no es tan difícil. Sólo había que saber que decir y en que momento decirlo. Había olvidado sus miedos e inseguridades.

Susan empezaba a comportarse un poco sugerente con él, le dedicaba intensas miradas y tomaba su mano entre la suya. Y Kenshin comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. No estaba preparado para aquella situación, no había pensado en lo que haría si ella decidía acercarse más.

"Kenshin….dime, tienes novia?" La rubia Susan comenzaba a pasar sus rojas uñas por el antebrazo de Kenshin sin hacerle daño, sólo acariciando, cosquilleando al fuerte hombre que comenzaba a sentir que su determinación se menguaba.

"n-no…" Kenshin quiso decirle que estaba casado pero se arrepintió, si le decía, ella se iría…o quizás no le importaría. Lo mejor era no decir nada.

"Solito por el mundo? alguien como tú?" Esto estaba poniéndose feo. Mientras hablaban Kenshin no se había percatado del hecho que la rubia ya llevaba seis copas y la mitad de la séptima.

"Si quieres podemos ir a mi apartamento…estaremos más cómodos, además la música aquí está algo fuerte. En mi lugar estará todo un poco más silencioso,…y tú no te sentirás tan solo" Susan curvaba sus rojos labios sensualmente al hablar. Aquella mujer por naturaleza era atractiva, exudaba sensualidad; tanta que hasta daba un poco de miedo. Y ahora que estaba tan vulnerable en su borrachera. Ella no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Desafortunadamente, con las miles de mujeres que Hiko invitó a su casa después la muerte de su esposa, Kenshin de niño jamás había escuchado que él rechazará una propuesta de ese tamaño. De hecho, se sentía victorioso cuando eso pasaba.

Maldito viejo. Si él hubiera estado conciente de que cada vez que traía compañía extraña a su casa su hijo oía todo quizás no lo miraría más a la cara…

De pronto recordó a Kaoru. Seguramente ella le diría lo que debía hacer de alguna forma…Verdad? ….

"Yo no sé, Susan. Usted está…algo borracha. No sería justo." Mientras hablaba Kenshin buscaba a Kaoru con la mirada pero no la encontraba sentada donde debería estar. Siguió buscando desesperado pero ella no estaba por ninguna parte. No podía ser…Kaoru lo había abandonado?

No será que…Kaoru esperaba que él terminara acostándose con Susan?!

Pero que descarada mujer…

Cómo pudo ocurrírsele algo así? Kenshin no era ese tipo de hombre. El no quería pasar un buen rato. Él quería estabilidad!

"Borracha?...no, no, amor. Jamás había estado tan lúcida ante tus ojos…" Susan hipó mientras la música que se podía escuchar cambiaba, dando paso a una melodía lenta y apasionada. Muchas parejas comenzaban a arremolinarse en la pequeña pista de baile que estaba cerca de ellos, bailando su propia fantasía. "Llévame contigo Kenshin,…No quiero volver con él…"

Kenshin la miró sorprendido. Volver con quién?

La mujer inesperadamente lo tomó de las solapas de su chaqueta negra y se acercaba. "Me gustas Ken,…me gustas mucho" Susan parecía intentar convencerse a sí misma mientras se acercaba a un paralizado Himura. Por muy conmocionado que estaba, una parte de Kenshin agradecía que el vodka no dejara mal aliento.

Iban a besarse. Hasta Kenshin empezaba a entreabrir su boca, listo para recibirla. No tenía miedo ni vergüenza. Estaba dejándose llevar por la sensación de sentirse superior a los demás hombres que en su vida podrían obtener un beso de la chica de rojo. La música los acompañaba y alentaba.

Los labios de Susan…Rojo y sensual…

Una mano surgió de la nada y atrapó la parte de atrás de la chaqueta de Kenshin, tirando de él, alejándolo de Susan quién no reaccionó debido a su ebriedad. Por suerte, Kenshin no se cayó mientras era tirado desde atrás. Y la rubia, estupefacta solo pudo verlo perderse entre la multitud que bailaba la romántica melodía sin poder hacer nada.

Súbitamente, Kenshin estaba en medio de la pista de baile y sintió como un cuerpo curváceo y más pequeño se pegaba a él, abrazándolo y moviéndose al compás de la música. Una dulce esencia penetró las fosas nasales de Kenshin, quien no tardó en reconocer a la dueña del jazmín, que ahora bailaba junto a él.

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Creíste que te dejaría solo con ella, bribón?" Kenshin oyó su suave risa y se sonrojó ante la situación "Te estoy salvando. El marido de Susan acaba de llegar. Mira a tu derecha" Kenshin obedeció y a través del pequeño espacio que había entre cada pareja logró ver como la chica de rojo hablaba con un hombre maduro y fornido que de pronto la tomaba del brazo fuertemente y se la llevaba fuera del local. Sin duda alguna, si Kaoru no lo hubiera raptado a la pista de baile Kenshin habría sucumbido en las manos de aquel hombre.

"Gracias, Kaoru-dono" Por alguna razón, las manos de Kenshin sostuvieron su cintura tímidamente, acompañándola en el lento baile. Era tan delicada y acinturada, frágil como un pétalo de Jazmín. Como a punto de romperse, despertaba el deseo de proteger…de amar…

Kenshin culpó a la bebida. Había tomado demasiado…verdad?...verdad?!

"Mmm…Me encanta tu colonia Kenshin…Tan varonil que saliste" Kaoru acariciaba su nuca y pasaba suavemente su nariz por el cuello de Himura, quien se estremecía al sentirla tan cerca, inhalando profundamente. Sus senos chocaban contra su duro pecho. Otra vez la ojiazul no hablaba, ronroneaba en su oído mientras los rojos mechones de Himura le hacían cosquillas en las mejillas. Kenshin por instinto cerró los ojos, e intensificó sus sentidos táctiles y olfatorios logrando sentir cada uno de los movimientos de Kaoru, sin perderse detalle.

_Qué estoy haciendo…?..._

"Lo hiciste bien, cariño. Obtendrás la recompensa. Sin embargo…" Kaoru rozó, astuta, sus labios contra el cuello de Kenshin casi imperceptiblemente, pero lo suficiente para que él lo sintiera. Desafortunadamente ella no contaba con que Kenshin había amplificado sus sentidos. El roce hizo que la apretara más a él, la ponía más cerca.

"Debías besarla, Kenshin" Kenshin la soltó lo suficiente como para verla a los ojos, estupefacto.

"Pero…Kaoru-dono, usted nos interrumpió…" El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo.

Ja! Claro que iba interrumpirlos. Había ido un momento al tocador y cuando regresó, encontró a ambos tórtolos a punto de besarse. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a avanzar hacía la pareja con una furia sin origen determinado. Sólo quería separarlos. En el último momento alcanzó a ver al fornido marido de Susan, que al fin venía a buscarla.

Susan sufría de pérdida de memoria y olvidaba a su mismo esposo. Y cuando lo olvidaba generalmente lo consideraba una amenaza y se alejaba, pensando lo peor. Por alguna razón siempre venía al Akabeko, sola y desamparada.

Así es, Himura había cumplido la apuesta de no haber sido por aquel imprevisto. Pero Kaoru no se dejaría vencer sin sacar provecho de la situación. Aprovecharía la ingenuidad e inexperiencia del pelirrojo.

"Vamos Kenshin…Tu sabes, al menos un beso me habría bastado para deducir que la tenías en tus manos" Kaoru seguía acariciando su nuca y enredaba un rojo mechón en su dedo. Mujer loca,….qué acaso no se daba cuenta de que estaba estremeciéndose ante su tacto? Kenshin suspiró, pero Kaoru no lo notó.

"Entonces…qué haremos?"

"Contigo? Lo que sea" Kenshin la miró ruborizado y con algo de molestia. Todas estas bromas de doble sentido…Cuándo hablaba enserio esta mujer?- "Estoy bromeando. Se declara como empate. Un día tú, un día yo"

"Qué días serán entonces, Kaoru-dono?"

"El Viernes seré tuya" Kaoru sonrió. Kenshin la miró con el ceño fruncido, ella lo hacía a propósito. "El Sábado estaré ocupada, así que el Domingo tendrás que ser mío. Esta bien para ti?"

"Sí, supongo…" Kenshin miraba de un lado a otro, temeroso de que alguien hubiera escuchado la conversación de ambos. Aquello se podía prestar para tantas fantasías…

Kaoru se sintió satisfecha. Kenshin había sentido el triunfo, se relajó y hasta la timidez olvidó. Este era el primer paso y él lo había logrado.

"Kaoru-dono, últimamente he estado hospedándome en otro lugar y tendré que darle la dirección, ya que la que he dejado en su consulta es…la de mi otra casa…" Kenshin hablaba sin mirarla a los ojos.

"Pues todo esta arreglado. Inclíname" Himura le dirigió una mirada sorprendida, pero aún así lo hizo. La tomó más fuertemente de la cintura y colocó una mano en su espalda inclinándola hacía abajo. Al hacerlo, los sueltos y negros cabellos de Kaoru cayeron hacía atrás y su cara quedó totalmente al descubierto. Ella le sonreía como siempre, pero no con aquella perversión que solía mostrar. Son ojos azules estaban tan puros…Con poca fuerza la atrajo a él y por desgracia para el pelirrojo, la mujer quedó mucho más cerca. Sus narices se rozaban ya y Kenshin sólo podía ver los destellos plateados de emoción que había en los azules ojos de la sexóloga.

Kaoru fue tomada un poco por sorpresa. Se quedaron un rato así. Sólo mirándose. Kenshin quería pedir disculpas, ni siquiera sabía porqué, pero no podía mover sus labios. Estaba paralizado. Y Kaoru no estaba en una situación muy diferente. Se debatía entre saltar sobre el pelirrojo o reprimir sus deseos y alejarlo. Cómo podía ser aquello tan difícil? Kaoru se reprochaba por su falta de profesionalismo.

_Estoy involucrándome demasiado. Sólo es un paciente más….._

_Kenshin ama a su esposa. No importa que. Y está aquí por ella._

"Kenshin?"

"…Sí?"

"Quiero que en cuanto tengas tiempo hables con tu esposa."

Himura palideció. Había olvidado que el sábado podría hablar con Tomoe. El recordarlo le hizo sentir como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio.

"El sábado lo haré."

"Que bien." Kaoru sonrió y con algo de frialdad se separó de él, privándose de su calor.

"Por qué me dice eso?" Kenshin, con algo de pesar, deslizó sus manos de la cintura de Kaoru y las dejó caer como si no tuvieran vida.

La voz de la profesional sonó determinada e imperativa.

"Porque después de ti, seré yo la que hablará con ella"

* * *

"_El viento soplaba, acogedor en aquel hermoso jardín. Kenshin, que estaba recostado en la verde hierba se sentó. Admiraba el hermoso paisaje que estaba ante sus ojos. Frente a él había un campo lleno de flores. Se dio cuenta de que tenía puestas sus ropas de entrenamiento. El hakama, su haori…se sentía tan bien. Como en los viejos tiempos…Tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta. Kenshin se paró y miró a su alrededor y decidió caminar descalzo por el campo de flores._

_Se sentía tan bien. Era como caminar por el cielo. Sonrió tranquilo, calmado, como hace mucho que no sonreía. Las presiones no existían ni el estrés. Sólo él y la belleza del paisaje que llenaba cada recodo de su triste alma._

_De pronto vio una mancha que iba acercándose a él. Caminaba lentamente, pero Kenshin, pacientemente esperó. Era Tomoe. Vestida con un kimono y con una manta cubriendo su espalda. Se veía tan calmada y silenciosa como siempre. Cuando se vieron, sonrieron levemente. Y se acercaban._

_Y ahí, en aquel hermoso lugar se abrazaron con fuerza, como si no hubiese mañana. Kenshin sentía su cuerpo junto a él y se sentía completo. Pero algo lo desconcertó._

_Cuando inspiró su aroma,…no se encontró con el típico Lirio Blanco…Era…_

_Jazmín?_

_Kenshin se separó de Tomoe. Algo andaba mal. Quiso mirar su cara. Pero no se encontró con su esposa._

_Era…Kaoru_

_Ella sonrió….y le besó profundamente en los labios…"_

Un balde de agua fría fue vaciado en su cara. A causa de dormir con la boca abierta, Himura Kenshin ingirió una gran cantidad de agua. De inmediato comenzó a toser y se sentó.

Estaba en el sofá de la casa de Sanosuke. Y este lo miraba extrañado con el balde en la mano y con la otra rascándose la nuca.

"El director de la Universidad llamó hace una hora. Tuve que mentir, le dije que estabas enfermo. Sushi en mal estado. Esa nunca falla"

"Sano…por qué agua fría…?" Kenshin se desperezó y se restregó un ojo como lo haría un niño. Sano lo miró con la ceja levantada, realmente este tipo tenía 28?.

"Intenté despertarte con todos los métodos más sutiles que conozco y ninguno funcionó" Kenshin miró con desdén a Sano. Ya se imaginaba lo sutiles que eran los métodos de su amigo…"Sólo repetías Kaoru una y otra vez…"

Anoche a Kaoru se le ocurrió seguir bailando. Bailó todas las canciones, con Kenshin mirándola. No se atrevió a bailar con ella. Había sido demasiada emoción por un día. Debía admitirlo, aquella mujer si que sabía bailar. Y era un imán para los hombres. Cuántos estuvieron peleando por bailar con ella? Tres? Cuatro?...

Algo le había hecho feliz aquella noche.

A diferencia de Himura. El corazón se le apretó al pensar en ella y en Tomoe conversando sobre él…

"Oh…" Kenshin se cubrió la frente con la mano. No tenía dolor de cabeza. Quizás…no había tomado tanto anoche. Sólo estaba cansado. Ni siquiera pudo acostarse en su propia cama, se lanzó al sofá y se durmió instantáneamente-"Qué hora es?"

"10:07 A.m." Sano consultó su reloj inmediatamente.

Kenshin se reprochó. "Ya no alcanzo a llegar al trabajo…"

"Descuida amigo. Ya le dije a tu jefe que estás enfermo y he programado todo el día. Compré cerveza. Veremos fútbol hasta que nuestros ojos se quemen ahora que contraté Tv cable y te relajarás para que mañana pongas a Tomoe en su lugar" anunció Sano.

El pelirrojo sonrió, perezoso. "Suena bien"

De pronto recordó algo muy importante…

_El Viernes seré tuya…_

NO¡Kaoru!. E-ella vendría acá para cumplir la apuesta!

Aunque se sintió un poco aliviado. Al menos ella dará con esta casa y no con su otra casa.

Seguramente Tomoe estaba ahí…

"Hey, por cierto…Quién es Kaoru?"

De pronto el timbre sonó.

Demonios!

"Iré a abrir" Dijo Sano mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. "Pero no creas que te salvas Kenshin" le sonrió maliciosamente "Sabré quien es Kaoru."

Kenshin lo miró nervioso "No te preocupes por eso, Sano"

Sagara le devolvió una extrañada mirada y se encaminó a la puerta. El pelirrojo sólo pudo quedarse ahí sentado en el sofá, sin saber que hacer. Era Kaoru quien tocaba la puerta, no había duda. Aún a pesar de la lejanía Kenshin aún podía sentir un poquito de su esencia.

Jazmín. Himura recordó su sueño y se sonrojó. Era un pervertido, no debía soñar con Kaoru-dono. Kaoru-dono es una amiga, la persona que le ayudaría a regresar a Tomoe…Tomoe.

Kenshin cerró los ojos con fuerza y intentó centrarse sin éxito.

_Lo intento. Juro que lo intento…pero ya no pienso tanto en Tomoe como antes…_

Escuchó como Sano abría la puerta.

"Hola"

Kenshin reconocería esa suave voz en cualquier parte. Se esforzó para escuchar desde lejos.

"Busco a Kenshin,…él está?"

Kenshin esperó la respuesta de Sano pero su amigo no hablaba. Quizás se sorprendió o…quizás ya fue cautivado.

……

…cautivado?

Kenshin se paró y corrió a la puerta con una velocidad anormal. Al llegar ahí vio a Sano parado frente a Kaoru en el umbral de la puerta. La miraba absorto y Kaoru lo miraba expectante por la respuesta a su pregunta.

"Y bien?" Kaoru aún no reparaba en Kenshin que estaba cerca a ambos hasta que este le llamó con un grave tono.

"Kaoru-dono" La aludida le respondió con una gentil sonrisa y Sano se apartó de la puerta para que pudieran verse plenamente con una incrédula mirada.

_Esta mujer…es Kaoru??!!_

"No sabía que aparte de estar casado compartías casa con un amigo" Kaoru llevaba un strapless blanco con un delgado chaleco tejido del mismo tono que le hacía juego. Tenía puesta una falda calipso hasta las pantorrillas y unas simples sandalias que le daban a su indumentaria un toque casual. A diferencia de las últimas dos veces que la había visto hoy traía el cabello suelto y no en una negra cola de caballo. Se veía tan bonita…

"No, esto es algo temporal. Hasta que se aclaren las cosas, mi amigo Sanosuke me ha dejado hospedarme en su casa." Kenshin sonrió.

"Sanosuke dijiste?" Kaoru miró a Sano con los ojos como platos.

"Si, yo soy Sanosuke" Al fin el alto moreno se recuperó.

Kaoru sonrió apreciativamente. "Ah… Quisiera tratar un asunto con Kenshin y preferiría hablarlo adentro ya que tomará tiempo. Tendrían la amabilidad de dejarme pasar?"

"Oh! Por favor pase. Disculpe Kaoru-dono" Kenshin empujó a Sano y le hizo un gentil amago a Kaoru indicando que entrase a la casa. Kaoru le sonrió y con la cabeza erguida, se adentró desapareciendo por el pasillo con Himura observando cada movimiento suyo. Este sonreía como un tonto hasta que Sano cerró con brusquedad la puerta, haciéndolo despertar.

"De cuando eres tan caballeroso, Kenshin? Y quién es esa? Yo quería que te olvidases de Tomoe pero nunca pensé que sería tan rápido. Lo sabía, eres un tigre! Igual que Hiko!" Sano tomó a Kenshin y le hacía jabonadas con una bobalicona sonrisa.

_Es verdad…De cuándo que soy tan caballeroso con Kaoru?_

Era culpa de aquel sueño. Sin darse cuenta estaba pensando en Kaoru como amante, no como amiga. Y eso era malo

……………………………..

….verdad?

_Pero como pensar en ella como amiga? Si desde el primer momento en que la vi ella comportó tan sugerente…_

Quizás se comportaba así con todos sus pacientes. Si se involucrara con ella sería como volver a lo mismo. Se sentiría inseguro. Kaoru daba la impresión de ser una mujer pasional que no tiene miedo de expresar lo que siente. Es del tipo de personas…que pueden ser infieles.

Tomoe. Tenía que pensar en Tomoe. Kaoru era una amiga. Seguramente se sentía falto de cariño, y Kaoru era una mujer. Es obvio que la vería con los ojos indebidos. Ya estaría con Tomoe. Le diría que lo espere que él ya cambiaría. Y se controlaría frente a Kaoru, él no sería infiel.

"Solo soy gentil, Sano"Kenshin hizo su típica sonrisa "Tu también deberías intentar ser así de vez en cuando" Apelaba al mal genio de Sano, haciéndole olvidar el incómodo cuestionario que le tendría preparado sobre Kaoru y él.

"Qué? Yo soy lo suficientemente caballeroso! Bah! Estás loco…" Sano se alejó y se dirigió por el pasillo a donde estaba la invitada.

El pelirrojo suspiró aliviado y lo siguió.

* * *

"ESCLAVA???!! TU?!!!" Los ojos de Sano casi se salen de sus cuencas por la excesiva sorpresa.

Kenshin miró su taza de té como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo "Por favor Sano, no lo grites…" Decía con las mejillas rojas.

"Así es." Kaoru tomaba un pastelillo de arroz y lo examinaba "Kenshin y yo hemos llegado a un empate en nuestra apuesta. Hoy me toca a mi y como soy una mujer de palabra, he venido apenas tuve tiempo. Hubiera llegado más temprano pero tuve que hablar con una paciente. Tenía una pequeña crisis con su marido y necesitaba un consejo." Decía despreocupadamente mientras daba un moderado bocado al pastelillo "Mmmh! .Eres tú quien cocina en esta casa, Sano? Esto está delicioso"

"Kenshin cocina siempre Jou-chan. Es muy bueno." Sano respondía con una gran sonrisa.

En el corto tiempo que habían estado hablado, Sano y Kaoru parecían agradarse (Hasta se llamaban de manera más informal). Pero este no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de molestarla e insinuar sobre alguna aproximación íntima entre la terapeuta calentorra y el paciente inocente. Y aunque a veces Kaoru se molestaba y reaccionaba un poco violenta, parecía sentirse feliz cuando veía los sonrojos de Kenshin. A pesar de ser mayor, este actuaba como un niño y eso le encantaba. Más ahora que pasaría un día completo a su lado.

"Kenshin? Vaya…" Le dirigió a Kenshin su típica mirada lasciva que hacía que este poco menos se mimetizara con su cabello "Tu sí que las tienes todas. Guapo, amable, buen cocinero…y con paciencia, claro. Según veo, no es muy fácil vivir con Sano" Kaoru tomó un sorbo de su té, esperando la obvia reacción del moreno.

"Qué?! Qué es lo que haz dicho, Jou-chan!" Otra vez Sano se alteraba fácilmente mientras Kenshin miraba con un poco de miedo a Kaoru. En su profesión, ella obviamente sabía de psicología. Por eso jugaba con Sano y sus reacciones a su antojo. Kenshin volvía a ver su total dominio de las palabras. Sabía que decir y en que momento decirlo, y podía predecir las reacciones en las personas gracias a su manejo psicológico….Cómo puedes sorprender a alguien así?...A su ojos Kaoru se veía tan imponente…le inspiraba tanto respeto a pesar de ser mujer.

"Cómo sea…Hoy.." Kaoru se paró y atravesó la pequeña mesa para sentarse al lado de Kenshin. Sabiendo de antemano que este se alejaría al verla tan cerca, deslizó un brazo por su cuello y lo atrajo a ella. "Seré tu esclava, Himura" Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su apellido y a pesar de que era un gesto formal, Kenshin lo sintió tan íntimo…el susurro en su cuello era tan caliente… "Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti….amo?" Con eso bastó para que Kenshin se convirtiera en un tomate.

Sanosuke miró a la parejita con una gran gota en la cabeza.

"Saben…" Kaoru y Kenshin le pusieron atención "Esta casa esta muy sucia. Hace meses que no la limpio y las telarañas ya se convirtieron en otra frazada en mi cama…quizás…la mano de una esclava podría ayudarnos" Sano se rascaba la cabeza mientras hablaba.

"Me parece bien." Kaoru le miró a Kenshin nuevamente con una inocente y cautivadora sonrisa.

"aah…" Kenshin se sintió algo apenado al verla. Kaoru-dono tendría que asear toda la casa…sola….Bah! Eso jamás! "Pero! Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin alzó la voz "Yo le ayudaré!! Y Sano también!! Verdad, Sano??!!"

Unos pasos rápidos que se encaminaban a la puerta. Esta se abría y luego se cerraba con brusquedad, después silencio.

"Sano" Kenshin buscaba a Sano con la mirada sin éxito. "Sano!"

Sano no estaba. Se había escapado del quehacer…Esa maldita costumbre suya!

"Que hacendoso es ese amigo tuyo, eh? Es un vago. Tal y como Megumi me contó" Kaoru suspiró y se rascó delicadamente la nuca.

"Megumi-san lo conoce?" Kenshin estiró una mano hacía Kaoru para ayudarla a pararse. La mujer era ligera. Se incorporó sobre sus pies con desgarbo y sonrió en agradecimiento por la gentileza del pelirrojo.

"Claro que sí. Fueron novios desde la secundaria alta. Fue un noviazgo largo, a decir verdad. Terminaron hace 3 años."

Kenshin se asombró. Sano había durado tanto tiempo de novio? Y con Megumi?!

Aunque…pensándolo bien, las personalidades de los dos se complementaban. Pero Himura no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, Sanosuke jamás le había hablado de ella. Si habían durado tanto, seguramente los sentimientos debieron haber sido mutuamente fuertes. Posiblemente para alguien como Sagara era difícil hablar de aquellos temas. Habiendo tenido un noviazgo de tan larga prolongación y de un rompimiento no tan lejano en tiempo…Las heridas no se cierran fácilmente.

"Dónde tienes los trapos de limpieza, amo?"

"….Ah! por ahí. Sígame Kaoru-dono" Kenshin salió de la sala y se dirigió a un pequeño cuarto donde estaban todos los útiles necesarios para la limpieza. Kaoru se amarró su negro cabello en un tomate mientras sacaba un plumero y Kenshin después de haber sacado una cubeta y un paño se colocó un pañuelo con puntos rojos en el cabello. Y a pesar de que creía que se veía tremendamente tierno con eso puesto, Kaoru se rió de él.

"Kaoru-dono!"

Sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban riendo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Con respiración entrecortada Kaoru habló con un dulce tono "Bien…amo. Empezaré…por el salón…" Acto seguido agarró su plumero y se encaminó al salón con una risueña sonrisa.

Kenshin la vio hasta que desapareció por el pasillo y sonrió con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

Se rascó la nuca.

Estaba nervioso.

Se había quedado a solas con Kaoru-dono…

* * *

"Aaah!" Al fin, con la casa limpia y con todo en orden, Kaoru se sentó y descansó. "Por qué Sano se compró una casa tan grande si ni siquiera se molesta en limpiarla?" Suspiró y se masajeó el cuello. "Hombres…!"

"Tenga Kaoru-dono" Kenshin, quien se sentó a su lado con sutileza, le ofrecía un vaso de jugo de naranja que ella aceptó gustosa "Gracias a usted el trabajo no se me ha hecho tan pesado. Normalmente demoro todo un día en arreglar la casa, pero ahora que usted vino hemos terminado tan rápido que hasta nos quedó algo de atardecer para ver" Dijo conciliadoramente.

"Bueno, estoy cumpliendo la apuesta. Soy una mujer de palabra" Ella le guiñó un ojo y Kenshin sonrió. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a sus maneras y gestos…

"Quítate esa ridiculez de la cabeza, cariño. Tu precioso cabello no se ve" Kaoru recordaba el chiste y comenzaba a reír nuevamente.

"Oh!" Kenshin rió algo nervioso y se lo quitó.

Los rayos del sol se adentraron en el salón que tanto habían demorado en arreglar y que ahora estaba totalmente limpio. Iluminaba con un tono ocre, como si el astro hiciera sus últimos esfuerzos, antes de morir, para ser algo digno de ser recordado por la noche. Kaoru dejó su vaso en la mesa cercana a ellos y lo miró expectante. Él le devolvió la mirada. Ella se soltó el cabello azabache y este cayó en bellas ondas azulinas por su espalda. Algunos mechones cayeron sobre sus hombros…sus mejillas se veían tan suaves, su aroma a jazmines lo rodeaba y cuando respiraba aquella fragancia se sentía vigoroso, fuerte; se sentía vivo.

Sus latidos iban en aumento y se sintió acalorado y excitado cuando vio una expresión afligida en el bello rostro de la sexóloga.

_Bésala. Bésala!_

Kenshin quería quitar esa expresión afligida…No sabía nada más, no quería nada más. Quería protegerla. Abrazarla. Besarla. Lo quería todo de ella. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad en las consecuencias…Ya no había control en las acciones de Kenshin Himura.

Y Kaoru…

Kaoru se sentía mal, triste y apenada sin poder evitarlo. No había sonrisa que ocultase la frustración que sentía en ese momento.

Estaba enamorándose de Kenshin.

Y quería tocar sus labios, aunque sea una sola vez al menos…

_Déjame tocar el cielo…Sólo una vez_

Era mutuo. Se acercaban lentamente, con miedo de romper la ilusión. No había control en la fantasía de los pétalos de Jazmín y los labios deseables de Kenshin. Ambos lo deseaban y pasaban por sobre los compromisos por el beso que fundiría sus destinos y dejaría heridas abiertas, heridas eternas.

Hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

Y los ojos del pelirrojo se llenaron de un fuego dorado.

_CONTINUARÁ…._

Si te gusto, si te encanto…dejarás review?...

// …..


	4. Tomoe o Kaoru

-

_-_

_-  
_

Tardíamente les deseo una bonita navidad y un gran año nuevo. Me costó escribir este capítulo. Eran demasiados cabos que debían atarse correctamente sin divagar demasiado (Pronto entenderán a lo que me refiero)…En fin, esta parte de la historia será bastante interesante…Una compensación por todo lo que les hice esperar. Las excusas por la tardanza estan más abajo, si a alguien le interesa (xD)

**Disclaimer:** RK, sus personajes y trama no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a N.Watsuki. Sólo los emborraché _un poco_ para que participaran en mi fic.

_-_

_-_

-  
-

**Desatando la Pasión:**

**4. Tomoe o Kaoru.**

**-**

Era un beso casto, sólo poseía la mera necesidad de sentir. Pero los instintos de ambos obligaban a algo más.**  
**

Kaoru sabía dulce y sus labios se movían con sutileza sobre los suyos. Kenshin sólo podía pensar en ella, su aroma, sus labios carnosos, su cabello negro. Había bastado con unas miradas para encender la apagada llama de su excitación y ahora que podía sentir los finos dedos de la sexóloga enredarse en sus cabellos, una fuerza interior le obligaba a profundizar el beso. Sin darse cuenta, había agarrado la otra mano libre de Kaoru.

Ella se sentía en el cielo. Flotaba entre las nubes del amor como una adolescente. Kenshin no tenía mucha experiencia pero aún así era fabuloso que se hubiera atrevido a besarla. Abrió un poco los ojos y divisó que el pelirrojo tenía las mejillas un poco ruborizadas. Parecía un ángel con los ojos cerrados... Enredó los dedos en su cabello rojo y se sorprendió al notar que él profundizaba el beso y agarraba su mano. Era el contraste perfecto. Tomaba su mano como un niño tímido y a la vez, la besaba como un hombre apasionado. Él recorría su boca por primera vez con su lengua y Kaoru se sentía tan débil. Las emociones la llenaban y la dejaban incapaz de detenerlo. Pero aún siendo besada de manera tan hambrienta a Kamiya le quedaba algo de racionalidad.

Era correcto? Era normal tener este tipo de arrebatos entre paciente y terapeuta?...Kaoru se congeló y dejó caer su mano desde los cabellos de Himura al suelo.

Kenshin abrió los ojos al notar que ella no respondía pero sin separarse de sus labios. Y se miraron. Ojos azules sorprendidos y unos ojos dorados que aún no comprendían la situación.

_Por qué dejó de besarme?_

Porque no es correcto…

_Y qué hay con eso?_

…Estás casado! Idiota!

_Tomoe!_

"Kaoru-dono! Como lo siento!..!" Kenshin se separó totalmente apenado. Kaoru miró con cierto interés como de un pestañeo los ojos de Kenshin cambiaron de dorado a violeta.

"N-no importa" Al fin la mujer independiente y fuerte estaba nerviosa y sorprendida. Y tenía algo de miedo, aquel lado tan apasionado de Kenshin…sencillamente no lo esperaba de alguien como él.

"Por dios, que tonto soy!…Le ruego que me disculpe Kaoru-dono! Si yo no…" Mierda! no tenía excusas!. Por qué la había besado? Sólo por que la había visto triste? No…no podía decirle eso. "Perdóneme por favor. Esto debió haber sido muy incómodo…Yo estoy casado…y usted.."

_Casado…Kenshin está casado aún._

Kaoru se levantó súbitamente. El flequillo le cubría los ojos. "Lo lamento" Su voz sonó forzada. "…No podremos vernos el domingo. Te…te llamaré." Kenshin se sentía mal por su impulsividad. No podía culparla, había sido él quien había empezado aquella incómoda situación. "Adiós, Kenshin" Kamiya se dirigió a la puerta casi corriendo, moviendo sus largas y blancas piernas con frenesí. Himura logró escuchar como abría la puerta y la cerraba con torpeza.

Silencio y vacío, lo único que pudo sembrar en el corazón de Kenshin tras su salida. Él cerró lo ojos con pesar y respiró lo último que quedó de la deliciosa esencia de Kaoru. Era un tonto. Perder el control así…Cómo pudo?!! Ahora Kaoru no querría verlo nuevamente!! Cerró los ojos con más fuerza. Había fallado en cuanto a controlar sus sentimientos, no controló su falta de afecto.

Qué no había dicho que trataría a Kaoru como amiga?...Acaso besarse así…es una muestra de amistad?!

Himura había sido débil. Se odiaba por haber sucumbido ante el deseo por calor humano. Y se odiaba más…¡porque aún pensaba en ella y en sus labios dulces!

_No tengo remedio…_

_-_

* * *

Ya era de noche, y Kaoru se desplomó en el suelo luego de haber cerrado la puerta de su casa. No quería sufrir pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba enamorada, eso ya lo sabía y sabía como controlarse pero, por alguna razón no pudo oponerse al deseo que le imploraba su propio corazón y eso le había hecho comportarse vulnerable, temblorosa y débil. Por dios! Era una especialista en cuanto sentimientos, manipulaba con maestría los líos de sus pacientes y los ayudaba a sentirse tranquilos, a saber la complejidad de las emociones, con dureza hacía que aceptaran la locura, lo devoradoras que podían ser las sensasiones sexuales. Ahora por su falta de profesionalismo seguramente Kenshin no querría volver a verla nuevamente!! 

_No sería mejor así?...Separándome de Kenshin retomaré el control sobre mi misma._

…Eso jamás. Le había dicho que le ayudaría y eso haría. Dejarlo todo por problemas personales es una falta aún más tonta que el haberse besado con él. Suspiró y se abrazó las piernas mientras dejaba reposar su blanco mentón sobre sus rodillas. Qué hacer…qué hacer?...

Luego de un montón de posibles teorías rápidamente desechadas Kaoru decidió que haría como si nada hubiese pasado. Hablar de aquel beso con él no haría más que reafirmar que aquel **terrible** hecho tuvo lugar. Lo mejor era dejarlo pasar, fue un mero error, una equivocación. Y Kaoru no es de las que tropiezan con la misma piedra, aquello no se repetiría. Era algo que les perjudicaría, aquel beso era sinónimo de confusión. La confusión es como una venda que te ata los ojos y no te permite escoger el camino correcto.

Pero…porque?. No era él el que estaba empeñado en volver con su mujer? Por qué la había besado?

Impulsivo? Posiblemente

Falto de afecto?...Mhh esa parecía la opción más acertada…

Siente…lo mismo? No…Imposible. El es un hombre que no ha estado con su compañera por un largo periodo. Era obvio que en aquel estado las emociones están a flor de piel. Había sido error suyo. Algo había hecho que lo había excitado…

_Antes de besarnos…Yo estaba apenada, acababa de darme cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Kenshin…_

Era eso? Se había puesto triste y él la había besado? Y qué significaban esos ojos dorados?

Alguna personalidad oculta? Su yo reprimido?... Posiblemente sea eso.

_Entonces ya tengo mi blanco.  
Si la verdadera personalidad de Kenshin está en esos ojos dorados, haré lo posible para que salgan a flote.  
No tuvo problemas para expresar su calor cuando estuvo así._

_El dorado es la respuesta._

Kaoru se incorporó con su fuerza renovada.

No volvería a perder el control!

Eso era malo!!

No se debe besar a los pacientes!!

...pero antes…

Ella se toco los labios y cerró los ojos. Recordó los deliciosos labios de él y suspiró, cual chiquilla enamorada.

-

* * *

"No pasó nada? Me estás diciendo la verdad?" Sano lo miró incrédulo mientras terminaba de comer la cena que Kenshin había preparado. Este flojo acababa de llegar. "No te creo. Algo debió haber pasado. Digo, por algo los dejé solos." Dijo con descaro. 

"Esperabas que pasara algo extraño, Sano?!" Kenshin estaba rojo como la grana mientras se colocaba un delantal y comenzaba a lavar los platos. "Por qué no dices que en verdad eres un flojo que no pensaba ayudar a limpiar su propia casa?!" Lo miró haciendo un puchero.

Realmente parecía un niño con esa cara rosada, además las burbujas del detergente danzaban a su alrededor. Sano no pudo evitar pellizcarle una mejilla con los palillos.

"Eres un tonto malagradecido. Te dejo a solas con Jou-chan que es preciosa y tú no haces nada divertido. Eres un santurrón" Dijo mientras fruncía el entrecejo. "Aquí tienes más" Le lanzó sus platos y sus palillos sucios de la cena, por suerte Himura los alcanzó a atrapar. "Sabes? Quizás no deberías cerrar tu corazón. Siempre hay oportunidades mejores."

"De qué hablas Sano?"

"Tomoe no es la única mujer del mundo. Te aferras a ella porque es la única a la que conoces y porque sientes algo por ella. Pero ni siquiera sabes si es amor auténtico! Ella te engañó, amigo! Cómo sabes que seguirá siendo la misma? Cómo sabes si sus sentimientos cambiaron? Crees que aún está esperándote?" Sano estaba triste, triste sin razón. Kenshin jamás lo había oído hablar así. Normalmente su amigo era algo despreocupado frente a esos temas.

"Tú…tienes una oportunidad…no la dejes ir" Su castaña mirada estaba ausente.

"Sano…"

Silencio…

Sanosuke miró a Kenshin y al ver una conmovida mirada en sus ojos violetas recapacitó sobre lo que había dicho.

"Bah! No me hagas caso!" Sano salió de la cocina con las mejillas rojas. No quería compasión! Menos de Kenshin! "Mejor sigue lavando, mucama!! Me voy a dormir!"

Kenshin suspiró y levantó una ceja. Se equivocaba al pensar que esto tenía que ver con Megumi-san?...

"Ah! y se me olvidaba!" Sano gritaba desde su habitación con fingido enojo. "Ni creas que irás mañana a esa cena sólo!! Te lo comerás todo y no me traerás nada! Y también devuélvele a Jou-chan los 3 libros que te prestó ¡¡¡Estoy cansado de ver libros sobre sexo regados por la casa!!!"

Kenshin sonrió pacíficamente "Buenas noches, Sano". Era verdad, había olvidado entregarle los libros a Kaoru….Pero ella dijo que no podrían verse el domingo.

_Y si es una excusa?! Qué pasa si en verdad Kaoru-dono no quiere verme más?!_

…Aquel pensamiento lo deprimía. Esta incómoda tensión que se había originado entre ambos era culpa suya. Pero que podía hacer? Devolver el beso que hacía robado? Eso sonaba estúpido sin duda. El pelirrojo suspiró nuevamente mientras enjuagaba rápidamente los platos y los secaba. Esperar era la única salida. Ella le dijo que le llamaría y eso haría, probablemente se tome su tiempo pero lo haría. Kaoru cumplía su palabra. El hecho de que hubiese venido a cumplir la apuesta lo verificaba. Además ella había prometido que lo ayudaría a superar su complejo. Un beso no la acobardaría…

_Kaoru…es una mujer fuerte y segura._

Kenshin guardó los platos y se quitó el delantal. Debía controlarse la próxima vez. Realmente apreciaba a Kaoru y quería que ella fuese su terapeuta, que ella fuese quien le tendiera la mano. Solo con ella podría estar a gusto a pesar de lo expuesto que lo hacía sentir a veces…

No volvería a perder el control.

Eso era malo.

Los amigos no se besan.

Menos con lengua…

pero...

Kenshin levantó su mano y rozó con el dedo índice sus labios. Cerró lo ojos y de pronto se sintió triste.

"Debería irme a la cama. Estoy actuando como un tonto…"

-

* * *

Sábado. Eran las 9:00 Am y el timbre sonaba sin compasión en la casa de estilo japonés de Kamiya Kaoru. De mala gana se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta. La abrió y le permitió a Megumi, la recién llegada, la esplendorosa vista de la dueña de casa en su pijama de ovejitas y sus pantuflas de perro. 

"Eres tan multifacética Kaoru. Unos días usas eso, otros días usas babydoll y otros, nada…" Decía esta con un toque burlesco mientras pasaba y se sentaba en la innovadora silla de bambú más cercana con desplante. Hoy Megumi había optado por el negro en toda su indumentaria, con una corta minifalda, tacones altos y una camisa transparente que hacía exhibición de su sostén, estaba de más decir que estaba preparada para una cita con alguien.

"Tan temprano te apareces Megumi? Creí que vendrías más tarde….Café?" Kaoru se restregaba un ojo, somnolienta con su enfado algo apaciguado. Se encaminó a la cocina y preparó la cafetera.

"No, no me apetece café ahora. Y no, no podía venir más tarde, tanuki. Tengo una cita" Bingo! Pensó Kaoru "Tenemos suficiente tiempo como para que te arregles esa cara, si es que es posible, te pongas algo decente y salgamos de aquí" Añadió con un sonrisa "Iremos al centro comercial y elegiremos lo mejor para que reluzcas del brazo de ese _Yukishiro_." Kaoru rió al oír el venenoso tono en la voz de Takani. "compraremos maquillaje y zapatos. Después tendrás que irte sola a casa. Mi cita es a las 2:00, imagino que llegaré a casa a las 7:30; me arreglaré rápido y volveré aquí para que vayamos a la cena." Puntualizó Megumi luego de su planificación.

"Mmmh….me parece bien. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que será más una fiesta que una cena" Kamiya se sirvió café en una taza de corazones y le dio un pequeño sorbo. "Te agradezco que hayas venido a ayudarme, Megumi. No tengo mucho tiempo para ir a esos lugares, normalmente me quedo en casa terminando de ordenar el no despreciable monto de fichas de Gensai."

"Te compadezco, querida. Estoy aburrida de recibir llamadas de locos que quieren hablarle. Sabías que hay un tipo, Yoshiyuki creo que se llama, que tiene una obsesión con su perrito Tazou? No te diré las cosas horribles que se imagina con él" Dijo ella con desgrado.

"Ah…Bestialismo. No te preocupes no llamará más, Yoshiyuki tiene cinofilia. Pero sigue sin aceptarlo, por eso lo he transferido a otro terapeuta. Fue lo que me aconsejo Gensai. Imaginó que tendríamos problemas en la administración y dejó algunas instrucciones escondidas en el baño. Por suerte las encontré cuando buscaba una venda, sigo maravillada por su psicopático sentido del humor." Kaoru habló con sarcasmo.

Megumi la miró expectante logrando descifrar el estado anímico de tanuki.

"Siento que estás alegre por alguna razón…"

"Estoy alegre. Iré a una fiesta." Ella sonrió inocente.

"No me tomes el pelo. Se que odias esas cosas tan elegantes, para ti está bien si tienes un pedazo de pizza y alguien que te ofrezca una buena conversación. Algo pasó…algo que te tiene en las nubes…y demando saberlo"

Kaoru la miro risueña. "Ayer…la diversión vino a mi y me llenó de favorables sentimientos. Pero debo guardarlo en secreto. Es como un juego, entiendes?" Terminó de beberse el café y se encaminó a su alcoba para arreglarse.

Megumi la miró irse como si estuviera contemplando a una loca. "Eso es todo?" Al parecer, Takani no descubrió el significado de las palabras de la sexóloga.

Que mal.

Kaoru no se molestaría en explicarle.

Era un juego divertido después de todo.

-

* * *

"Padre" Severos y atractivos ojos violetas. No había mucho aprecio en ellos. 

"Baka deshi." Reconoció Seijuro Hiko en su particular y mordaz manera de hablarle a su único hijo. Para él, Kenshin siempre sería el estúpido pupilo. "Veo que has traído al vago de tu amigo"

"Hola Hiko" Sano levantó la mano. No había anomalías en el trato de estos hombres. Kenshin era así con Hiko. Hiko era así con Kenshin. Sano era así con todos...menos una.

"Me sorprende que hayan llegado tan temprano. De hecho pensé que nisiquiera se tomarían la molestia de venir, pero el destino es así. Solías decir, Baka deshi, que no deseabas verme jamás y ahora te veo llegar a esta fiesta en primer lugar." Hiko consultó su rolex de oro puro. 8:49 Pm. Y eso que el había programado todo para las 9:00...

"Creí que era cena de beneficencia" Sano miró a Hiko con desdén.

"Súbitamente cambió. Cuando lleguen los demás invitados explicaré la razón por la que he cambiado los planes."

"Bien Hiko, ahora dime lo importante; dónde está la...?" Sano se sobaba las manos con la mirada de un lobo hambriento.

"La comida esta por allá" Hiko le hizó una seña con la cabeza "Ahora lárgate. Te mataré si no dejas nada."

Sano no necesito más. Sabía que Kenshin estaría bien por su cuenta por el momento. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacía una larga mesa llena de bocadillos.

Kenshin, al igual que Sano estaba de smoking. Habían sido asesorados por una amable sirvienta que los vió llegar a la mansión no muy apropiadamente vestidos para una fiesta a la altura de Hiko. De no ser porque ella había reconocido al hijo del señor de la casa probablemente habrían sido la burla de todos. Pero a Himura no le habría importado. Sólo quería hablar con su mujer, quería aclarar todo de una vez. Por eso había llegado primero.

Miró a su alrededor. El decorado que había en el gran salón que Hiko siempre disponía para las fiestas era sencillo y tenue. Igual que su hijo a quien no le agradaban mucho los tonos chillones ni los arreglos muy producidos. A lo largo de todo el lugar había mesas repletas con comida y champagne del más fino, todo seleccionado por los organizadores de la fiesta. La verdad es que Hiko era un hombre tan poderoso que solo necesitaba decir que quería una fiesta y esta era organizada tal y como lo pedía. Era una persona práctica y sencilla. De origen humilde, Seijuro se destacó siempre por su frialdad pero ante todo por su aguda inteligencia. Aún así, jamás buscó la fortuna a pesar de que sabía que podía lograr el éxito tan solo con proponérselo. Todo cambió cuando se casó con Himura Kaiyuri, parte de una aristocrática familia que hace generaciones cultivaba el gran secreto de la técnica Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Por ella, Hiko, luego de los años más duros de su vida, logró impresionar a todos cuando dominó el mortal estilo que era la única prueba que se imponía para entrar a la familia, pero eso jamás lo hizo un miembro muy querido dentro de los Himura; y eso se pronunció aún más cuando no quiso aceptar el apellido de su esposa (). Estaba orgulloso de sus orígenes, sean cuales hayan sido. De hecho, fue él quien salvó la imponente franquicia de la familia durante la crisis económica con su gran negocio de ventas por internet que de la noche a la mañana le volvió todo un hombre de negocios. Todo bajo la cariñosa mirada de su esposa que siempre mantuvo su enfermedad en secreto. Pero ellos...sólo pudieron lamentar su muerte...

Kenshin, desde los 7 años que se había preguntado si la muerte de su madre, producto de cáncer, le había afectado pero él jamás lloró ni demostró desánimo.

El pelirrojo miró a su padre. Nada había cambiado en él. Pelo negro y largo amarrado en una coleta baja, facciones duras y masculinas, mirada desgarradora, porte seguro. Seguía igual, su relación seguía igual. La única actividad que los había unido alguna vez fue el entrenamiento. Aprender el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu de su padre lo había vuelto acreedor de muchos valores y también de su inseparable apodo: Baka deshi. Luego de eso no se veían a menudo. Hiko contrataba tutores para su hijo y luego se iba de viaje. No se veían en años y luego él volvía de novio con alguna mujer que pronto era desechada por otra más bonita y así...jamás hablaron de algo importante...

De hecho, jamás habían hablado de nada realmente...

Sólo habían discutido una vez, cuando Kenshin decidió que no quería seguir con el negocio de su padre.

"Has cambiado, Baka deshi. Imagino que no te interesa en lo más mínimo esta fiesta."

"Vengo a arreglar un asunto con Tomoe."

"Y debe ser precisamente aquí? Y la privacidad?"

"No haré escenas de ningún tipo si es eso lo que estás pensando. Espero que disfrutes tu fiesta Hiko." Himura le dió la espalda, claro indicio de que no quería seguir hablando.

Hiko suspiró. Sútil manera de terminar la conversación..."Supongo que debías parecerte a mi en algo, Baka deshi."

Himura guardó silencio y buscó la silla más lejana y que a la vez le permitiese ver todo el salón. Se sentó pesadamente y se soltó un poco el apretado corbatín del smoking. Podía ver todo, la entrada al salón, las largas mesas, a Sano devorándolo todo...

_Cuánto tardaría? Vendría realmente?_

El tiempo pasaba y conforme a este los invitados a la gran fiesta comenzaban a llegar. Ataviados de joyas, sonrisas pomposas, y superflua conversación llegaban a saludar a su padre. Unos lo saludaban con interesado cariño y otros (la minoría), con pulcro respeto. Pero Tomoe aún no aparecía.

_Y si no viene? _

Kenshin palideció ante la dura pregunta que se presentó en su mente. Tomoe no tendría porque venir, ella sabía que él no solía frecuentar estos ambientes a no ser de que fuese obligatorio y ni eso a veces. Maldición! Debió haber pensado antes de venir! Debió haberse puesto en el lugar de Tomoe!

Tendrá ella la cara para presentarse ante su marido, después de la escena que había hecho con Akira en su propia cama?

No había respuesta para esa pregunta. Kenshin se entristeció al saber que no conocía lo suficiente a la mujer con la que se había casado...

Pero entonces...cuándo hablarían? Debían hablar, eso era imperativo. Eran matrimonio después de todo. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Pero si ella no venía, cómo? dónde arreglarían el encuentro?. Tomoe no tiene idea de donde se ha estado hospedando Kenshin y tampoco conoce a Sano.

Sólo queda que él mismo vaya a la casa que compartían...

_Espera un momento..._Una voz ronca y llena de masculinidad surgió en el interior de Kenshin.

_No tengo porque buscarla yo...ella debería ser quien me busque, ella es quien me debe una explicación..._

Kenshin abrió los ojos, totalmente de acuerdo con la voz de su interior. Eso era verdad...Por qué se estresaba tanto por algo tan lógico?

Cuando su esposa esté lista para explicar lo sucedido, ella le buscaría. Que ella se tome las molestias y la angustia por no encontrarle.

Kenshin sonrió. Definitivamente se sentía mucho mejor que antes, hasta tenía apetito...Quizás, debería obedecer a esa voz más seguido...

_Si viene, bien!_

_Si no viene, bien también! _

Además esto era un fiesta, estirada pero fiesta al fin, debería estar más contento. Necesitaba olvidarse de todo, al menos unas horas de sosiego le librarían de estar pensando en su esposa todo el tiempo. Himura se levantó de la silla en la que había permanecido tanto tiempo y se internó por el ya lleno salón, buscando a Sano. Se le había antojado acompañar a su amigo en su gula. Lo encontró comiéndose las cerezas de los postres que había en la mesa.

"Te ha ido bien, Sano?" Dijo Kenshin mientras tomaba un canapé y miraba a su amigo con su típica sonrisa.

"Ni tanto. No hay chicas lindas, estos canapés son basura y cada vez que intento tomar 'champán' alguien se opone!" Sanosuke quisó agarrar una copa que estaba cerca y de inmediato apareció un señor gordo de lentes que se la arrebató. "Ves? No sé que es lo que les asusta, Sólo es una copa!!"

Seguramente temían que Sano se pusiera violento si bebía alcohol. Kenshin levantó una ceja y probó el canapé. Estaba horrible. Probó otro y el resultado fue el mismo. Sano lo vió hacer un mohín de asco. "Prueba los de la mesa del centro, esos si estan buenos, creo."

"Esta bien" Apenas la divisó, Kenshin se encaminó hacia la mesa del centro del salón. Sonrió cuando escuchó a Sano gritar : 'Más tarde iré al bar, apostaré, golpearé algunos tipos y bajaré todos estos canapés!!'. El pelirrojo ya podía ver las atemorizadas caras de los invitados cercanos a su amigo.

Tomó un refinado pastelillo de arroz de la mesa y lo miró absorto. Recordaba algo...

_Mmmh! .Eres tú quien cocina en esta casa, Sano? Esto está delicioso..._

_Kenshin cocina siempre Jou-chan. Es muy bueno_

_Kenshin? Vaya…_

_Tu sí que las tienes todas. Guapo, amable, buen cocinero… _

Sacudió la cabeza. Otra vez no...

Quizás debimos mencionar que Kenshin no pensó todo el tiempo en su esposa...

De pronto se fijó en el arreglo floral de la mesa. Un jazmín...

La triste expresión en los ojos de Kaoru...El encantador tinte rosa de sus mejillas...el rojo de sus labios entreabiertos...

Sus labios! lo suaves que eran...

"Kenshin"

Esa voz...!

Himura se dió la vuelta, sabiendo de antemano quien era, sólo pudiendo decir en un suspiro...

"Tomoe"

Sepulcral silencio. Después de días sin verse, ninguno deseaba decir nada por ahora excepto transmitir tácitamente un saludo lleno de sentimientos encontrados.

"He estado buscándote" Tomoe hizo una pausa. Su voz era dulce. En su tono, las palabras se traducían en un delicado y suave lenguaje; sus palabras parecían acariciar sus tímpanos y esto era único en ella. "No pensé que vendrías pero aún así tenía la esperanza. Haz cambiado" Ella miró el cabello de Kenshin, no estaba en una coleta alta como antes, era un coleta baja. Pero algo la desconcertó, sus ojos no eran los mismos, era el mismo violeta pero algo estaba fuera de lugar, algo profundo que hacía que la mirase diferente ahora.

El miedo estalló en ella. Con desesperación se acercó a él, tomándo una de sus manos. "Tenemos que hablar, querido. Debo explicarte lo que pasó. Quiero que sepas que fue un error que no se volverá a repetir, no tuvo significado para mi, Kenshin."

Himura no podía hablar, ella aparecía de la nada justo cuando él había asumido que no la vería. Estaba hermosa, llevaba un vestido blanco con amarras en el cuello, de corte tropical, el cabello suelto y los labios rojos. Un delicioso contraste, según pudo apreciar.

Ella decidió acercarse más, colocando sus manos en el pecho de su marido. "Yo te amo, Kenshin. Siempre estaré enamorada de ti, por eso debes perdonarme. Lo que pasó con Akira no tuvo importancia."

Estaba asustado porque Kenshin la miraba sin poder demostrar ninguna emoción. Por qué? Había estado esperando esto, pero no podía reaccionar! No podía hablar! no habían palabras...

Claro que él también la amaba pero,...Maldición! como decirlo...  
_  
..._

_No es en tí en quien pienso ahora, querida..._

"No dirás nada?..." La tristeza se reflejó en las negras pupilas de Tomoe.

Las consecuencias de ese beso habían sido catastróficas. Estaba confundido, desorientado, perdido.

Debía tomar una decisión. Y debía ser ahora.

Kenshin tómo con firmeza las femeninas manos que estaban sobre su pecho "Tomoe."

Ella lo miró expectante. Kenshin estaba decidido, su ojos brillaban con la determinación y lo hacían varonil. Tomoe no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Tomoe...yo..." Él se acercó más y por un reflejo entrecerró los ojos.

"Nee-san?" Ambos se detuvieron. Tomoe quien estaba dándole la espalda a quien la llamaba, lentamente se daba la vuelta para encarar con temor, a alguien que definitivamente no esperaba. Kenshin levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con la escrutadora mirada de Enishi.

Este le devolvió una mirada llena de antipatía.

No es por nada. Estos dos no tienen química, son incompatibles. El único sentimiento innato y recíproco entre ambos era el odio.

De alguna manera, Kenshin lo había percibido siempre como un rival, y era así también con Enishi.

Tomoe miró con pavor a su hermano y luego a Kenshin.

"Nee-san" repitió Enishi mirándola con reproche "Qué haces con este tipo?"

"Yo soy su marido" Espetó Kenshin que luego miró a Tomoe. "Él es tu hermano?"

Tomoe no podía hablar, miraba a su esposo con culpabilidad. Enishi estaba con los ojos como platos, su hermana...casada?...

"Supongo que hay muchas cosas que nos has omitido, Tomoe-san. Estoy tan sorprendida como ustedes." Del brazo de Enishi apareció Kaoru. Himura posó sus ojos en ella y se preguntó si esto era un sueño. Más allá estaba Megumi que miraba la interacción sin poder comprender nada. La situación de Kenshin no era muy diferente a la de ella, él tampoco entendía nada.

Y como si pudiera oler los problemas, Sano llegó también. "Sucede algo, Kenshin? Quiénes son estos ton--...? Megumi?" Su valor de corgeló al ver a Takani. Se miraban con espanto, el espanto de una sorpresa no esperada y el efecto de esta se repartía entre todos.

"..."

Parece que nadie se atreverá a hablar ahora.

Pero Hiko llegó como caído del cielo.

"Al fin, llegaron mis invitados de honor." Dijo con alivio y se acercó para darle la mano a Enishi.

"Invitados de honor?" Dijo su hijo, casi sin aliento.

"Así es, Baka deshi. Te presento a Enishi Yukishiro, un joven y gran empresario que será mi socio de ahora en adelante en la campaña dedicada al público adulto."

El pelirrojo no podía creerlo. Era una bomba tras otra. Él siempre había creído que su esposa era huérfana, y ahora resulta que tiene de hermano a ese petulante asqueroso de Enishi. Y qué hace Kaoru con él?! Y por qué llamaba a Tomoe con el "san"? Ya se conocían?!!

"Por favor Hiko." Habló Kaoru con una sedosa voz. "Estamos algo confundidos, algunos simplemente no esperábamos..." Ella miró directamente al pelirrojo "...encontrarnos. Podrías dejar que Enishi se quedase un rato más aquí, antes del discurso?" Hiko la miró de arriba a abajo con descaro. Kaoru estaba con un largo vestido azul marino de corte mandarín, ajustado y su cabello estaba en una coleta alta como siempre.

"Cómo negarme?...les regalo 20 minutos." Habiendo dicho eso, Hiko se alejó no sin antes hacer un respetuoso saludo a Tomoe, quien parecía no recobrar el habla aún.

"Nee-san" Dijo un resuelto Enishi mientras tomaba uno de los blancos brazos de Tomoe. "Por favor dime que no te casaste"

"Enishi..." Su hermano la jalaba suavemente, suplicándole.

"Cariño" Kaoru llamaba a Enishi con una dulce voz. "Déjala explicarse, estoy segura que Tomoe-san tuvo una buena razón." Enishi miró los ojos de Kaoru y no pudo negarse.

Kenshin jamás había escuchado a Kaoru con esa voz tan...fraternal. Tomoe se dió la vuelta y encaró a su marido.

"Hay algo que yo no te he dicho, querido. Te mentí sobre mí, la verdad es que yo sí tengo familia. Lo que sucede es que yo, por venir de una familia acomodada como la nuestra siempre estuve acosada por gente falsa. Por eso partí de casa, sólo quería vivir una vida normal." Ella miró a Enishi con tristeza y luego volvió la mirada a su marido "Fue ahí cuando te conocí, Kenshin. Pensé que eras como los demás y mentí sobre mi identidad para que me vieras como soy, pero...todo pasó tan rápido. No di cuenta y ya estábamos casados. Yo quería contártelo pero no tenía el coraje...Lo siento" Tomoe se acercó a su hermano con pasos lentos "Mi verdadero nombre es Tomoe Yukishiro, Enishi Yukishiro es mi hermano y Kaoru, aparte de ser su prometida fue adoptada por nuestro padre. Es como mi hermana."

Kenshin estaba atónito.

Woow...que divertido es ganarse en unos cuantos segundos a una esposa mentirosa, un cuñado petulante y una terapeuta...que lo confundía.

Que se puede decir...

Kaoru le frunció la mirada a Enishi. Sentía vergüenza ante Kenshin y estaba haciendo lo posible por actuar calmada. Ella lo había previsto, por eso le había pedido tiempo antes de volver a verse.

_Si tan sólo me hubieras dicho que hacías negocios con los Himura no habría venido. Pero claro, tú me crees una estúpida...  
_

Sano miró a Megumi y aprovechando que estaba más ocupada oyendo los dramas ajenos la tomó fuertemente del brazo y sin que esta pudiese articular palabra por la impresión, se la llevó a un rincón lejano del salón como un águila con su presa entre las garras.

Nadie los extrañó.

"Bien, que bueno que todo está aclarado ya" Hiko, quien había estado escuchando todo el tiempo desde a una prudente distancia se acercó a Enishi. "Podemos empezar ya? mis invitados tienen poca paciencia"

"Eh...si, esta bien." Enishi acercó a Kaoru y le susurró algo en el oido, ella asintió. "Nee-san, tu y yo aún tenemos una conversación pendiente, quédate junto a Kaoru y no te vayas hasta que yo regrese" Y sin esperar una contestación, Enishi se fue detrás de Hiko.

Sentarse ahora, para Kenshin parecía ser la opción más sabia. Sus violetas orbes buscaban con desgano, a pesar de la vívida necesidad de descanzar, pero es que de pronto se sintió cansado, agotado. Había sido demasiado.

Caminó lentamente hacía la silla más cercana y prácticamente se desplomó sobre ella. Puso ambas manos en su rostro y se frotó lentamente con fuerza, como desperezándose. Tomoe quiso seguirlo pero Kaoru puso una mano en su hombro.

"Déjame ir con el. Me necesita" Susurró Tomoe.

"Kenshin no necesita a nadie ahora. Debe estar solo, le mentiste sobre todo, Tomoe-san. Deja que se relaje para que después puedas hablar con él. Una vez ambos entiendan bien cada arista de este malentendido será fácil encontrar la mejor solución."

"Esta bien" Dijo ella no muy convencida.

Poco después salió Hiko quien anunció el cambio de cena a fiesta, argumentando la sorpresiva unión entre las franquicias propias y las de Yukishiro por un tiempo limitado que traería más beneficios a la gran población adulta en cuanto a lujos. Todos aplaudieron, alabando el éxito que ya daban por hecho en la campaña.

Pasaron horas y poco a poco los invitados comenzaban a marcharse, pero Kenshin aún estaba ahí, en la misma silla, sin la más mínima intención de moverse. Kaoru lo miraba con serenidad, esperando pacientemente. Al contrario de Tomoe, quien por cada segundo que pasaba parecía más alterada. Quería saber si su marido...aún la amaba.

"Por favor Kaoru, vigila que no se vaya. Yo...tengo algo importante que hacer, enseguida regreso." Dijo Tomoe. Era tan reservada que Kaoru nisiquiera se podía imaginar lo que iría a hacer.

Kaoru la vió irse hasta que desapareció entre los pocos invitados que quedaban.

Jamás se habría imaginado que ella sería la esposa de Kenshin. La mujer dueña de su corazón, la que lo había engañado, lo había lastimado tanto y aún así, él seguía enfrascado pensando en un futuro con ella, sin importar nada. Pero Kaoru no podía evitarlo, su corazón ardía con celos.

Será con Tomoe con quien debería hablar acerca de él...

..._Pero yo amo a Kenshin...cómo podría hablar con su esposa?...alguien a quien le tengo tanto respeto._

Había que congelar los sentimientos. Ser fría y dura, esa era la única opción.

Pero...

Kaoru buscó un vaso de agua y lentamente se acercó a Kenshin. Ella extendió el vaso hacía él con una enternecida mirada. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Kenshin la miró de manera intensa, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, y aceptó el vaso con languidez. Dando su tarea por cumplida, Kaoru se dió la vuelta con una tranquila sonrisa en los labios, pero Kenshin la detuvo tomando su mano.

"Kaoru" Su voz era ronca, los mechones fuego estaban sobre su cara agotada y su boca estaba entreabierta.

Kamiya se sorprendió. Y el "dono" dónde quedó?...

"Kaoru..." intensificó el agarre en su mano. No quería que lo dejara solo.

Kaoru se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura y poder mirarlo a los ojos. Levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla con calidez, reconfortándolo. Él bebió todo el contenido del vaso y luego cerró los ojos. Ella podía sentirlo, Kenshin estaba triste. Podía adivinar que no le gustaba mucho que le ocultasen la verdad, ya que esto parecía afectarle mucho.

Y con razón...Si Tomoe había mentido...eso quería decir que probablemente su matrimonio no era legal...

"Jou-chan!"

"Sano!" Kaoru se incorporó y vió a Sano agitado de tanto correr. "Por favor, llevátelo a tu casa, allá se sentirá más tranquilo." Sano automáticamente se acercó a su olvidado amigo.

"Vamos Kenshin. Este lugar ya te ha hecho suficiente daño" Lo zarandeó un poco y con pesadez, Himura se incorporó y dejó el vaso sobre la silla que antes había ocupado.

"Toma" Kaoru buscó en su bolso y extrajó unas llaves. "Son las llaves de mi auto. Llevátelo"

"Jou-chan! Estás segura de esto? Cómo te irás después?"

"Mi _poderoso_ prometido se encargará de eso. Además es mi auto. Yo lo compré." Dijo ella, cortante.

Sano sonrió, realmente le agradaba esta chica. "Vamos, amigo." Comenzó a empujar a Kenshin, quien al fin se dignó a caminar normalmente.

Poco a poco iban alejándose bajo la vista de los ojos-mar de Kamiya.

Tomoe llegó después, molesta al ver que Kaoru no había hecho lo que le había pedido. Luego llegó Enishi quien comenzó a discutir con Tomoe y al final llegó Megumi, toda desaliñada y desorientada.

"Y Ken-san?"

"Se fue con Sano, tu viejo amigo..." Dijo una ausente Kaoru

"Ah...Estás bien, Kaoru? Te veo distraída."

"No sucede nada, Kitsune. Sólo que...mañana...será un día digno de recordar"

Así sería...

Tanto para ella

Como para Tomoe.

_'Era un juego divertido después de todo'_

* * *

Y? qué tal? Un poco confuso? Tal vez. Pero más delante, una vez nuestros queridos personajes lo asimilen, sera fácil entenderlo. 

Quisiera aclarar aquel punto sobre la tradición japonesa en cuanto los matrimonios, quizas algunos ya saben pero es mejor estar seguros.

()En Japón, cuando un hombre contrae matrimonio con una mujer, se cambia el apellido por el del cónyuge que tenga mejor estatus social. En este caso Hiko debió quedarse con el apellido Himura cuando se casó con Kaiyuri, al ser ella de clase más alta.

--------------

Uf! Digan la verdad, demoré mucho? lo siento. Tuve...problemas. Se me borró parte del capítulo y me puse triste porque realmente adoraba como me había quedado...lo escribí de nuevo pero ¡¡no me dejó satisfecha!!

Aunque también les tengo una mala noticia para ustedes pero buena para mi jojo, no podré actualizar porque me iré de viaje unos días!!...prometo que el capítulo siguiente será aún mejor aunque pase algún tiempo antes de ser publicado.

En el próximo capítulo habrá otro interesante sueño de Kenshin XD bastante bestial...

Review?...-Ojos de cachorro-


	5. Kaoru y Tomoe

_Explicación: Tomoe había mentido sobre su identidad. Kenshin se casó con ella sin saber que era una Yukishiro. Esto se aclaró cuando Hiko anunció un arreglo comercial con los Yukishiro. Aquí sabemos que Enishi es su hermano y que Kaoru se casará con él._

_Kaoru fue adoptada por los Yukishiro por razones que aclararé más adelante._

Chicos, si no entienden este resumen no les queda otra que releerse el fic...

**Disclaimer:**RK, sus personajes y trama no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a N.Watsuki. Sólo los emborraché _un poco_ para que participaran en mi fic.

**Desatando la Pasión:**

**5. Kaoru y Tomoe.**

Sano se sentó con pesadez en el sofá junto a su amigo, frente al gran televisor.

"No tengo sueño" musitó Kenshin quien ya estaba a su lado.

"Yo tampoco" Suspiró el moreno.

Hace unos instantes que habían llegado a casa en el auto de Kaoru y a Kenshin le sorprendía enormemente que todo siguiera igual de tranquilo a pesar de lo que sentía en su corazón.

"Veamos una película." Sugirió Sano. Estaba apesadumbrado porque realmente no tenía idea sobre que hacer, sobre como matar el tiempo, y que no fuera conversar. No tenía ganas de compartir en ese momento los problemas que cruzaban por su mente y tenía la impresión de que su amigo pensaba lo mismo.

Kenshin lo meditó.

"Traeré las cervezas" Dijo y acto seguido se dirigió a la cocina calmadamente.

Sano miró a su amigo. Kenshin sólo bebía cuando se deprimía.

Y con justa razón.

Tomoe era la única persona en quien creía y confiaba, además de Sano. Muy pocas personas había sabido sonreirle y ayudarle a Kenshin desde el corazón. Además ella había sido su soporte. Donde él volvería siempre, donde él se apoyaría siempre.

Kenshin no soportaba las mentiras. Se consideraba una persona pasiva y tolerante. Siendo así, él se preguntaba, por qué? Si Tomoe sabía como era su corazón...Por qué se lo guardó?

_...Por qué fuiste tan cobarde?_

_Entonces que significó para ella nuestra relación? Quería sentirse "normal" y por eso se casó conmigo? Acaso el objeto del capricho soy yo? _

_Me engañó con alguien a quien conocía hace tiempo..._

_Será que ella no es la misma, Sano? Podrá ser que tengas razón?_

_Quisiera no sentirme tan confundido..._

Sacó las seis cervezas del refrigerador y después de ofrecerle a Sanosuke, abrió una y se sentó. Sano apretó play y la película comenzó.

_Realmente me amaste, Tomoe?_

Kenshin estaba totalmente ausente. El film pasaba frente a su ojos pero él sólo veía algunas imágenes. Bebía pero no sentía el sabor. Estaba totalmente consumido por sus pensamientos.

_Cómo confiar en alguien que te ha lastimado tanto?_

Y Kaoru? No le había dicho que estaba soltera?

Ella se iba a casar.

_Por qué no lo haría? Kaoru es inteligente y Enishi es rico. No hay donde perderse._

Kenshin se reprochó. Ella no es así.

O si?

Ah! Mierda!

Ya no podía creer en nadie. Sólo en Sano. Pero hasta él estaba distante. Y Himura sospechaba de Megumi.

Que importa eso ahora...

Estaba solo nuevamente...

Solo, confundido...y a punto de dormirse producto del alcohol y el cansancio mental que ya tenía, y que la bebida estimulaba...

* * *

_Kenshin estaba sobre un lecho de pétalos negros. Vestía de blanco y se sentía muy relajado, como si nada hubiese pasado. Una pereza justa se apoderó de él. Sabía que soñaba, pero no le interesó saber donde se encontraba esta vez. Al menos sus sueños eran más placenteros que su vida real... _

_"Hmm.." _

_Notó que alguien se recostaba a su lado. Giró la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos negros de Tomoe, ella tenía ese aspecto melancólico de siempre. Tomó sus mejillas y lo miró suplicante. _

_Quería que la besara. Y Kenshin titubeó..._

_De pronto sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás y esa esencia de jazmín llegó ... _

_"Kaoru..." Suspiró, mientras se giraba y la miraba absorto._

_"Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mi Kenshin?..." Ella respiraba agitada, sus mejillas estaban rojas, y la poca ropa negra que tenía estaba rota, dejando ver...-Kenshin se sonrojó-...casi todo su cuerpo._

_"Kaoru-dono!! ese vestido está..!!" Él se alejaba de ella con miedo. Miedo de lo que podría pasar. Evitaba mirarla mientras buscaba algo con que arroparla._

_"Roto" Kaoru terminó la frase por él. "Yo lo hice. Pero es tu culpa, Kenshin. Eres tú quien me pone así." Ella sonrió, traviesa._

"_Yo? Kaoru-dono!" Ella se acercaba a su cuello como una gata._

_Kenshin casi gime cuando sintió los labios húmedos de Kaoru deslizarse por la piel de su cuello._

_Sus movimientos eran sutiles, Himura ni se dió cuenta cuando ya estaba sin camisa._

"_Ah..Kaoru..dono.." Ahora era el turno de la lengua de Kaoru, ese trazo húmedo y erótico que ahora zurcaba por las clavículas del pelirrojo lo enloquecía._

_Kamiya ronroneaba al oir sus reacciones. Pegó su cuerpo al de él, permitiéndole sentirla...sus piernas le rodeaban la cintura a Kenshin._

_Esto estaba cada vez peor pensaba el pelirrojo...Sentía todo su cuerpo...contra el sudor y el pecho agitado._

"_Tendrás que elegir, Kenshin" La voz de Tomoe surgió desde atrás._

"_Por qué?..." Kenshin apenas se sentía conciente, Kaoru no se detenía, se movía hábilmente y lo volvía más loco._

"_Porque esto ya no se trata de mí o de tu padre. Esta decisión debes hacerla por ti mismo." Tomoe le acarició una mejilla gentilmente._

_De pronto surgió un agujero negro de entre los pétalos, y este comenzó a absover todo. Kenshin palideció al verlo y cuando se giró, Kaoru y Tomoe habían desaparecido. La fuerza del agujero comenzó a succionarlo...todo estaba tan oscuro..._

* * *

"WAAAAAAAH!!"

Sano casi salta del susto. Hace unos segundos que se había despertado, había encontrado a Kenshin durmiendo y babeando cuando de la nada este empieza a hacer gestos raros para terminar gritando.

"Qué demonoios te pasa, hombre?" Sano le lanzó una almohada del sillón.

Estos dos al final terminaron quedándose dormidos en el sillón. Todo gracias a las cervezas y a las mujeres.

Sano había lanzado esa almohada con mucha fuerza hacía el adormilado pelirrojo, esta se estampó en su cara y su voz se oía amortiguada.

"Oro...oro...Sano.." Kenshin se quitó la almohada de la cara y miró a Sano con los ojos llorosos. "Qué me está pasando Sano?...Por qué _Sessha_?" El pelirrojo miró el suelo. "Hago todo lo que puedo... Soy buena persona, verdad?"

Parecía un bebé, uno que sientes que DEBES consolar y abrazar. Sano casi se echa a llorar con él, sobretodo al oirlo decir que era un indigno, pero inmediatamente cambió de opinión.

Por favor! Llorar por ellas no tiene sentido!

"No seas estúpido." Sano se levantó y caminó hacía la ventana mientas se desperezaba. "Y no llores, recuerda que eres un hombre. Debes hacerte valer, sino para las mujeres serás basura. Te engatuzarán con sus malditas curvas suaves y luego te mandarán al demonio cuando se cansen de las cojidas" Habló con amargura mientras miraba por la ventana.

Kenshin suspiró. "No sé que hacer..."

"Ja! Yo te dire lo que harás! Saldremos de caceria!" Nuevamente Sano cambiaba sus momentos de tristeza por esa personalidad descuidada "Te arreglarás y me acompañarás en mi ruta de los bares! Y esperarás el llamado de Jou-chan! Esa mujer te salvará!"

"Kaoru...dono" Kenshin musitó, casi sin aliento.

Sano sonrió.

"Te gusta Jou-chan verdad?"

"ORO?" Kenshin se sobresaltó y lo hizo con tanta intesidad que cayó al suelo. Asustado y avergonzado se alejó arrastrando hacia la pared más cercana. Sano suspiró, este tipo se espanta muy fácil pensó. Himura estaba rojo, rojísimo como nunca antes y sudaba como si fuese culpable de un pecado terrible e imperdonable. Sus ojos sorprendidos pedían absurdamente indulgencia y respiraba agitado ya que aún no se recuperaba del susto.

"Olvídalo. Arréglate, saldremos ahora mismo." Sagara no pudo repremir una pequeña carcajada.

* * *

El ligero viento meció los rebeldes mechones negros que escapaban de su trenza y Kaoru Kamiya miró el papel con la dirección que su misma hermanastra le había propocionado. Hoy la terapeuta visitaría a la esposa de su paciente, se introduciría en su relación, analizaría los sentimientos, dialogaría con Tomoe y si tenía suerte, una gran parte de los problemas de Kenshin tendrían solución.

Antes de partir de la fiesta, luego de muchos enredos sobre quien se iría con quien, se dictaminó que Enishi y Kaoru buscaran un taxi para llegar a sus casas y que Tomoe, quien había jurado no escapar nuevamente, les entregara su teléfono y dirección y regresara a su hogar a bordo de un misterioso auto que había llegado de la nada para recogerla. Megumi no los acompañó, fue a un bar y nadie supo más de ella.

Tanuki estaba algo preocupada por ella, había estado muy rara .

En fin, a espaldas de su prometido (que por cierto, reaccionó muy mal al saber que el auto de su prometida había "desaparecido"), Kaoru le había pedido a Tomoe algunas horas de su tiempo, ya que había un asunto importante que debía tratar con ella.

"_Esta bien" Dijo Tomoe no muy convencida. "Esta es la dirección de mi trabajo, vé y pregunta por mi, es un lugar privado y tranquilo, no seremos interrumpidas ahí"_

Y ahí estaba. Frente al club de Jazz "Pure & Sweet". Actual lugar de trabajo de Tomoe.

Kaoru estaba feliz por ella. Desde que había conocido a Tomoe, supo que ella había demostrado tener un gran talento musical, pero a pesar de que siempre se le había enseñado canto lírico jamás pareció brindarle placer el aprender la refinada técnica. Todos habían pensado que ella había desechado la idea de cantar pero ahora que veía su lugar de trabajo le daba mucha satisfacción el saber que al fin, Tomoe Yukishiro podía volar con sus propias alas.

Se había convertido en una cantante de Jazz.

Y con una sonrisa optimista, más su minivestido y sandalias negras se adentró en el pequeño local.

* * *

Megumi se desplomó sobre su cama de agua. Esta se mecía inquieta, asimilando el peso de Megumi para luego ir calmando sus movimientos proporcionándole un suave vaivén. Había trasnochado en un pub y hace 10 minutos que había llegado a casa. Y lo peor de todo es que en un rato más iría a su trabajo a adelantar algunos quehaceres que ya parecían interminables. Sonrió tristemente.

Al menos su cama la trataba bien.

No como su vida.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, como si recién hubiera reaccionado ante algún gran descubrimiento. Y era así.

Jamás se habría imaginado que el máldito mundo fuera tan pequeño.

Jamás se habría imaginado que lidiaría nuevamente con sentimientos ya muertos.

Jamás se habría imaginado que...

_El cabeza de gallo me encontraría..._

Todo había sido tan doloroso. Eran dos almas errantes que un día se habían tomado de las manos para seguir juntos por la vida. Y el miedo los destrozó.

Los recuerdos enterrados entraban a su mente con increíble velocidad. Totalmente improporcional al tiempo que ella había tomado en olvidar todo. Y se sintío cansada.

Era la primera vez, en muchos años, que dejaba aflorar los sentimientos reales. La vergüenza y la ganas de saber como habrían sido las cosas si tan sólo le hubiera dicho que sí...

_"Quedate conmigo, siempre deseé tener un hijo, pero ahora lo deseo aún más si la madre eres tú...Abandonaria todo por ti." El brillo ilusionado de sus ojos castaños era una tortura para ella._

"Soy esteril...mi vientre está seco, Sano. No tengo, ni tendré lo que deseas..." Megumi se quitó una mano de la cara y miró al inerte techo.

Esa era la confesión que jamás había llegado a los oidos de su exnovio...Takani no quería herirlo.

Pero el silencio de su soledad respondió implacable. Estaba claro que hablando sola no se arreglaban las cosas.

"Nos quisimos mucho, verdad Sano?"

La humanidad logró tocar a Megumi, y por primera vez en muchos años, una lágrima negra de maquillaje y culpa logró bajar de sus ojos.

* * *

Habían llegado al "Dead Breath", un local de la elección de Sano que iba totalmente en contra de lo que Kenshin pensaba que sería. La mente del pelirrojo había imaginado un lugar sucio, inhóspito, lleno de borrachos con vida destrozada y enojo contenido pero la verdad es que el sitio estaba muy bien cuidado y la atención era bastante buena.

Pero desafortunadamente Kenshin no se sentía mejor ni más relajado. Necesitaba pensar para poder tomar una determinación. Sólo podía pensar en el loco rumbo que había tomado su vida...y en que haría para reparar toda esa confusión.

Quería ordenar sus sentimientos.

Si iba a volver con su mujer, al menos le gustaría decirle a la cara que la amaba con toda seguridad.

Asi debian ser las cosas.

_Al menos así son para mí._

Sano le indicó un mesa y ambos tomaron asiento. La camarera se acercó con una coqueta sonrisa y Sano, como todo un galán, ordenó toda la comida que se le había antojado para dos más un gran descuento. Cortesía de él y su experiencia con las mujeres.

La comunicación no había estado muy fluida entre ambos. Siempre se habían contado todo, a excepción de Kenshin que siempre se guardaba uno que otro detalle por vergüenza. Pero siempre habían contado el uno con el otro para lo que sea. Y Himura estaba decidido a hacer que siguiera así. La falta de confianza por parte de Sano sobre su relación con Megumi le había dolido pero el pelirrojo comprendía que si él mismo no daba ese primer paso, entonces no lograría nada.

La comida llegó más las bebidas, e inmediatamente comenzaron a engullir y a beber, a pesar de que era bastante temprano. Quizás era el descontento y la confusión lo que los tenía así.

Pocas cosas hay, que puedan superar el placer de los sabores.

"Eres mi mejor amigo, Sano" La confesión que surgió de nada fue recibida por un Sagara que aún tenía un gran trozo de carne que le sobresalía de la boca. Ambos se sorprendieron. Sano, porque no se lo esperaba y Kenshin, porque no esperaba ser tan explícito.

Sano masticó tan rápido como sus mandíbulas le permitieron. "Po-!...Por qué me dices eso ahora, tan repentinamente!"

Kenshin se ruborizó y miró su plato, buscando el valor que lograse contrarrestar la inseguridad que sentía. Era estúpido sentir inseguridad, lo sabía. Sano era su mejor amigo, la persona a la que le tenía más confianza. Pero es que esta lejanía momentánea que se había interpuesto entre ambos le había hecho pensar que quizás Sano ya no era tan amigo suyo como antes. Eso le desesperaba. No quería estar solo, menos en un momento como este. Necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba consejo y apoyo.

El pelirrojo suspiró. "Es sólo que quiero que sepas que te tengo mucha confianza. Ahora que estoy pasando tan malos ratos, siento que eres la única persona normal que podría entenderme." Se forzó a mirar a los castaños ojos de su amigo en todo momento.

Sagara guardó silencio. Estaba sorprendido, no podía negar que había sentido a Kenshin un poco distante pero no había anticipado que él le confesaría algo así.

Suspiró mientras se acomodaba mejor y dejaba sus cubiertos en la mesa. "Tu también eres mi mejor amigo, Kenshin. Pero no tienes porque confirmarlo. Ambos la estamos pasando mal, no podría sentir más empatía por ti. Lamento que hayas sentido que ya no te tenía confianza"

Kenshin se alivió. Pero aún así tenía el presentimiento de que Sano quería decirle algo más.

"Ah.." Sano se rascó la cabeza. "Creo que ahora ya he digerido todos estos aconteciemientos. Te contaré todo, amigo. Mereces saber. Quizás puedas ayudarme, o quien sabe."

Sano miró la mesa y sonrió con sencillez. "Salí con Megumi. Terminamos hace tres años, antes de que tu y yo nos hicieramos amigos. Yo tenía 21 y ella 19 cuando dejamos de vernos..."

Kenshin ya sabía todo esto. Pero aún así estaba perplejo al escuchar todo de la boca del mismo Sano. Era mejor que su amigo deseara revelarle su historia por voluntad propia. Saber sobre la privacidad de las personas sin consentimiento de estas, deja un sabor tan amargo y culpable...

"Podríamos decir que yo estaba muy enamorado de ella...Hasta pensé en casarme!" Sano rió. "Dije que quería estar con ella para siempre. Que renunciaría a todo por ella."

"Pero entonces que pasó?"

"Me abandonó después de que yo le dijiese que quería tener hijos con ella." Sanosuke sonaba normal, pero Kenshin podía ver fácilmente que a Sano aquello le seguía doliendo.

Quizás él aún la ama, en algún rincón de su corazón.

"Entiendo."

"Hablé con ella durante la fiesta de Hiko. Definitivamente es otra mujer ahora. No es mi Megumi" Dijo él con tristeza, a pesar de que sonreía mientras hablaba.

Un largo silencio se apoderó de la conversación. Kenshin miró a su amigo. Él jugaba con la comida, con los ojos ausentes...

"Todo estará bien Sanosuke," repuso Kenshin, con su típica sonrisa "Megumi no es la única mujer en el mundo."

Sano rió. "Sé que soy un idiota pero, a pesar de todo...Megumi sigue siendo la única mujer en mi mundo."

Recién en ese momento, Kenshin comprendió que lo que tenía ante sus ojos era un amor auténtico, ese tipo de amor que es capaz de cegar hasta el mismo orgullo.

* * *

Pure & Sweet era espacioso, pero tan abarrotado que parecía más una cueva. Era un salón cuadrado lleno de mesas y sillas. Todo sumido en penumbra. Las paredes eran de ladrillo y se podía ver un pequeño bar en la esquina al lado de la entrada. En el centro había un escenario circular que se ganaba gran parte del espacio, y sobre el estaban los músicos quienes ya habían comenzado a tocar 'Fly me to the moon' acompañados de una voz femenina.

Era Tomoe, embutida en un elegante vestido negro e iluminada por luces azules y plateadas. Su voz llenaba el club, y deleitaba a sus oyentes con ese toque fino y agradable. Kaoru estaba fascinada. La voz de Tomoe encajaba perfectamente con el ritmo, y la perfecta coordinación de los músicos no dejaba duda alguna sobre la popularidad del club de jazz.

Kamiya buscó una mesa vacía y saludó a Tomoe con la mano amistosamente cuando ella le encontró con la mirada. Yukishiro sonrió mientras cantaba y tomó el micrófono, poniendo aún más enfasis en su canto. Kaoru logró ver el destello plateado de la alianza matrimonial que Tomoe aún llevaba en su dedo anular y eso le hizo titubear.

_Me enamoré del marido de mi hermanastra, sin saber que lo era._

Kaoru tenía algo de miedo. Miedo de si misma. De lo impulsiva que se había vuelto desde que había conocido a Kenshin. Tomoe jamás debía saber que su hermanastra había besado a su marido, y que se habia enamorado de él. Pero qué tal si terminaba diciendo algo indebido?. Si los celos la atacaban y decía algo inapropiado, quizás todo terminaria...Entonces...

Kenshin estaría libre.

_Sé profesional, Kaoru. Es a Kenshin a quien debes ayudar. No a tu vida amorosa._

...Era verdad. Kenshin estaría triste. Le partiría el alma a Kaoru el saber que eso sería por su culpa.

_Sólo fue un beso, Kaoru. Sólo un beso. No hay amor, nisiquiera le atraes._

Ah... Eso también era verdad. Kaoru miró sus manos y luchó contra las lágrimas.

Siempre será triste saber que...fuiste la única que se ilusionó.

Sin darse cuenta la canción de Tomoe había terminado y ella ya estaba frente a su mesa, mirándola con diversión.

"Me puedo sentar?" Inquirió, sabiendo que su hermanastra no estaba ahí mentalmente.

"Tomoe-san!" Kaoru se sobresaltó. Hace cuanto que había estado ahí parada?. "Claro, sientate."

"Lamento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto." Tomoe se sentó con esa elegancia característica suya. Ella siempre había sido así, de modales refinados, sonrisa concisa...Era una belleza rara.

"Descuida. Tu talento ha sido suficiente para compenzar la tardanza" Dijo Kaoru.

Lo mejor era relajar el ambiente, después de todo, Tomoe era la persona mas reservada que había conocido, sobretodo en cuanto sus emociones. Kamiya estaba acostumbrada a descifrar los sentimientos de las personas pero esto no podía aplicarse a su hermanastra.

De hecho, también estaba asustada por eso...No tenía idea de como reaccionaría Tomoe..

"Gracias, me alegra que pienses eso; al menos tengo tu aprobación. Qué tal están las cosas en casa?" Tomoe miró la mesa.

"Lo que en verdad quieres es que te hable de Enishi, verdad?" Kaoru habló mientras miraba ese anillo de plata con algo de melancolía.

"Me odia, verdad?"

Kaoru miró a Tomoe con ternura.

"Te quiere demasiado. Eso es todo. Ademas él es un sobreprotector, es obvio que está algo resentido contigo." Dijo ella con seguridad. Conocía a Enishi desde pequeña, sabía bien que era del tipo de personas a las que les gusta tener todo bajo control.

"Entiendo..." Dijo ella con languidez.

"Ya se le pasará. Además eres su hermana favorita, tu sólo debes darle una sonrisa y él sería capaz de comprar el mundo para ti."

"Lástima que él no tiene lo que yo deseo..."

"Y qué es lo que deseas, Tomoe-san?"

Tomoe no respondió, finjió escuchar la música y pidió un vaso de agua. Kaoru comprendió de inmediato, eso era secreto.

Ella bebió la mitad de su vaso y ya más calmada, habló formalmente.

"En fin, qué era lo que querías hablar conmigo?"

Kaoru se tomó su tiempo. Debía ordenarse, si sonaba accesible y confiable, posiblemente todo saldría bien.

"Kenshin vino a mi consulta." Los ojos negros se expandieron. "Sé lo que pasó entre ustedes, Tomoe-san..."

Tomoe palideció de vergüenza. "No puede ser..." Dejó de mirar a Kaoru.

"Por favor Tomoe-san..." Kaoru suplicó. "Yo..."

Yukishiro la miró a duras penas.

"Yo quiero que su relación mejore. Por eso estoy aquí. Quiero...ayudarles"

Las palabras salían naturalmente de la roja boca de Kamiya, pero su corazón se oponía, por más que desease ser sólo una amiga, los sentimientos la estaban traicionando.

Maldición! Por qué aún en estas circunstancias pensaba en Kenshin?!

"Ayudarnos?" repitió Tomoe con excepticismo. "Y que podrías hacer tú? La esposa de Kenshin soy yo, él no tenía porque venir a ti."

Esa frase traspasó su corazón como una estaca.

"Sé que piensas que no seré de gran ayuda, pero es importante que te diga que Kenshin vino a mí por una cuestión personal. Esto es un problema interno de él, acudo tí porque eres su mujer, hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho aún lo eres, y sé que conoces bien a Kenshin. Necesito saber sobre ustedes, y quizás así pueda ayudarle a ser el hombre que quiere ser."

"Cuál es el problema? Qué le sucede a mi marido?" La angustiosa preocupación cayó sobre Tomoe.

Kaoru titubeó, y supo que fuera cual fuera la respuesta que ella diera, se sentiría insegura después.

"Lo lamento, Tomoe-san. No puedo revelarte eso."

"Por qué?" Tomoe comenzaba a alterarse.

"Ética." Respuesta aguda y precisa.

Yukishiro miró a Kaoru con frialdad. No soportaba el hecho de que su hermanastra, alguien totalmente ignorante de sus problemas tuviese un secreto con su marido.

Tomoe Yukishiro era una chica mimada.

Y por consecuente, celosa.

"Háblame sobre el problema de Kenshin, y yo te hablaré de nuestra relación." Ofreció Tomoe con brusquedad.

"No tengo porque acceder a eso." Por fin Kaoru comenzaba a sacar sus garras, ni a Tomoe le permitiría pasar sobre su ética. "Tus negativas no me perjudican a mi, perjudican a Kenshin. Él es el que saldrá mal en este asunto."

"No intentes manipularme, Kaoru. Sé que hay algo más detrás de todo esto. Dime que le sucede a mi marido"

"Qué tal si se lo preguntas tú? Me dejaste muy claro que la esposa eres tú." Dijo Kaoru mordazmente.

Ese fue un golpe algo bajo...Kamiya se mordió los labios.

Cuando habló, Tomoe sonó debil. "Él ya no me ama, le da asco mirarme. Ayer fue prueba suficiente..."

"Tomoe-san..." Kaoru tomó la mano de Tomoe apretándola pero su hermanastra la retiró de inmediato.

"No te compadezcas de mi, Kaoru."

"Por favor Tomoe-san, si me ayudas quizás puedas salvar tu matrimonio." Ella sonaba convincente.

La mujer de cabellos negros lo pensó. Kaoru y ella siempre habían sido algo distantes, pero eso no quería decir que no se tuviesen un gran respeto.

Ambas eran diferentes.

Kaoru era muy astuta y Tomoe era muy precavida y desconfiada, pero definitivamente donde Kaoru destacaba más era a la hora de atraer hombres. El encanto femenino y erótico natural propio de ella hacía delirar a los chicos que se le acercaban. Sin embargo Tomoe era más reservada con sus atractivos.

Cómo no sospechar de ella, si su marido era tan guapo y tímido?

Qué tal si quería engañarla?

Que tal si ella quería quitarle a su marido?!

No, eso era imposible...Kaoru no había amado a nadie, y quizás jamás lo haga. Tomoe apostaba lo que sea a que ella realmente no amaba a Enishi.

_Probablemente tú te quedes sola, Kaoru. _

_No tengo nada que temer. Ella no hará nada..._

"Esta bien, Kaoru. Si puedo volver con mi marido...te contaré todo." Tomoe la miró seriamente.

Kaoru respiró aliviada, había alcanzado su objetivo.

"Te escucho, Tomoe-san"

* * *

Más armoniosos que nunca, Kenshin y Sanosuke salieron riendo a carcajadas del bar. Los chistes de Sano amenizaban cualquier situación. Se quedaron parados en la calle, recuperándose.

"Muchas gracias, Sano. Me siento mejor ahora."

"Lo se, Kenshin. Qué tal si vamos ahora a tomar unas cerve...?" El celular de Sano sonó fuertemente y este inmediatamente lo revisó. "Es un mensaje...de...un número desconocido"

Sanosuke leyó el mensaje y comenzó a reir de nuevo. Kenshin lo miró, interrogante.

"Es de Jou-chan."

Kenshin práticamente le arrebató el celular de las manos y leyó el mensaje.

_Para Kenshin:_

_No te librarás tan fácilmente de mí, esclavo. Te espero hoy en mi casa, Megumi tiene la dirección._

_Kaoru_

Kenshin se sonrojó furiosamente. Aún a la distancia, Kaoru seguía avergonzándolo. Sano reía sin parar.

"No es gracioso" le reprocho Kenshin.

"Jajaja claro que lo es! Por qué crees que Jou-chan te quiere en su casa tan temprano? Esa chica no pierde el tiempo!"

"A qué te refieres Sano?"

Sano lo miró con seriedad. La inocencia de Kenshin sobre estos temas era capaz de mitigar hasta el momento más cómico.

"Tú estas separado de tu esposa, Jou-chan es una mujer soltera y bella. Qué crees que pasará si te quedas un domingo a solas con una mujer así?"

Kenshin palideció. "No querrás decir que yo y ella..."

"Exactamente"

El pelirrojo permaneció en silencio. Sanosuke podría tener razón. La última vez que se había quedado a solas con Kaoru-dono, ellos habían terminado...besándose. Y si ahora las cosas pasaban a mayores? Qué tal si Kaoru-dono quería...más?

_Entonces si voy..quizás Kaoru-dono y yo terminemos..._

_**Teniendo sexo.**_

Kenshin miró hacía arriba, sus mejillas estaban rojas y se sentía ausente..

_Yo?...Alguien como yo?...Con Kaoru-dono?.._

_Cómo sería...?_

Himura recordó el sueño que había tenido. Kaoru-dono se había mostrado tan sensual, de boca traviesa y cuerpo deseable...cuál era el significado real de ese sueño? Qué era lo que buscaba demostrarle?

"Sano! Tu opinión es crucial! Debes ayudarme!!" Kenshin tomó a Sano del cuello de la camisa con brusquedad, un hilillo de sangre corría por su nariz.

"Kenshin, vé a esa casa. No tiene nada de malo, enserio. La pasarás bien, te divertirás 'haciendo las tareas del hogar' " Sano comenzó a reirse nuevamente. La idea de un Kenshin infiel le producía mucha risa. Himura siempre había sido Mr.Perfecto, y ahora le tocaría probar de lo bueno!.

"De hecho Kenshin.." Sano puso una mano en el hombro de Kenshin mientras comenzaban el regreso a casa. "...Te prestaré a unos amigos que sirven mucho en ese tipo de situaciones. A mi me han salvado el pellejo incontables ocasiones."

"Amigos? Quiénes?" Inquirió Kenshin.

"Se llaman Anticonceptivos"

* * *

Y ahí estaba, frente a la linda casa de su sexóloga. Tenía un aire muy japonés, el cespéd estaba mal cuidado y las plantas estaban desatendidas. Al parecer Kamiya no tenía mucho tiempo para su casa.

Himura se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre. Desde adentro de la casa escuchó a Kaoru gritarle.

"Entra, está abierto!"

Kenshin se adentró en la casa y cerró la puerta. El living era muy acogedor, había una chimenea , una mesita y dos sillones entre otras cosas. Habían muchas almohadas, por doquier. Todo estaba algo desordenado, pero aún asi Kenshin se deleitaba con ese típico aroma de jazmín que rondaba por el hogar de su dueña.

"Llegas temprano." La añorada voz de Kaoru surgió detrás de él.

"Kaoru-do...no!" Kenshin se giró pero al hacerlo, deseó jamás haber venido.

Ese vestido negro taaan corto estaba haciendo estragos en los nervios de Kenshin.

"Te gusta? El negro me favorece mucho, sabes?" Dijo Kaoru cuando sintió la tímida mirada de Kenshin sobre su cuerpo.

_No puede ser! S-s-s-sano tenía razón!!_

"Kaoru-dono! Por favor...yo soy casad...!" Él estaba rojo como la grana, y tartamudeaba como siempre.

"Tu eres mi esclavo, y harás lo que te diga." Kaoru sonrió "Es tu culpa, de haber venido un poco más tarde, quizás habría estado lista pero como parece que lo deseabas..."

"Kaoru-dono!!"

Ella rió. "Descuida. Los útiles de aseo están en la cocina. Quiero esta casa limpia. Estaré en mi habitación si necesitas ayuda." Kaoru se giró con una malvada risa en los labios y comenzó a subir las escaleras al segundo piso. "Si te apuras, terminarás antes de que se haga noche."

Kenshin no pudo evitar mirar su curveada silueta subir por la escalera...Su espalda era tan sensual...y su piernas eran tan largas...

_Qué fue lo que me mandó a hacer?..._

_Ah...limpiar la casa...si...eso dijo..._

Como sonámbulo, Kenshin caminó hasta la cocina y sacó todo lo necesario para empezar su labor, no sin antes mojarse la cabeza con el frío chorro de agua de la llave.

Él suspiró. Realmente hoy pondría su fortaleza a prueba...o de lo contrario...

El sonido de agua, chocando contra el suelo lo sacó de su ensoñación. Kaoru estaba usando la ducha...

...De pronto el pelirrojo recordó el condón que Sano le había metido en el bolsillo...

Kenshin se dió una bofetada y mientras comenzaba a limpiar el living, tarareaba la marcha nupcial.

* * *

Ufff! Al fin pude publicar!

No pienso abandonar este fic . Ya estoy preparando el 6to capítulo y ya tengo la historia mas o menos visualizada...y ya se que final le daré!

Sé que recibiré pocos reviews como castigo pero al menos uno o dos me serviran de aliento XD

Ojala pueda actualizar nuevamente el próximo mes...Hasta entonces!


	6. Confiable y Sexy

Vaya...muchas gracias chicos, de verdad.

XD Leí los comentarios una y otra veez..

Jegar Sahaduta, haz dejado review cada vez que actualizo! XD Te mereces que te dedique este capitulo. Definitivamente!

kharenia, eso del pollo crudo hizo que me doliera el estómago de tanta risa. Me acuerdo y me rio más. XD Enserio.

**Disclaimer:RK, sus personajes y trama no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a N.Watsuki. Sólo los emborraché _un poco_ para que participaran en mi fic.**

**-**

**-**

**Desatando la Pasión:**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**6. Confiable y Sexy.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

El agua caliente chocaba contra el cuerpo de Kaoru placenteramente. Y le relajaba, provocándole suspiros.

Recorría todo su ser, desténsando sus músculos y limpiando momentáneamente su mente.

Como necesitaba un momento para ella...Apenas tuviese la oportunidad se iría a su onsen() preferido...

_Olvídalo...Mientras Gensai no llegue es imposible..._

"Maldición..." Su voz algo amortiguada por el agua, demostraba frustración.

No había escapatoria. Mientras Gensai no regresase, ella y Megumi seguirían encadenadas al trabajo.

Por qué no hacía lo mismo que Tomoe? Escapar y dejar todo...

_No puedo. Kenshin está primero...y mis otros pacientes también._

Como deseaba ayudar a Kenshin, ella lo veía tan deprimido a veces. Deseaba con todo su corazón poder algún día ver al verdadero Kenshin, ese que se escondía detrás de esa fachada de chico bueno. Ese anhelo tan profundo de su ser alimentaba su imaginación, la fascinación de tener la respuesta tan cerca actuaba en Kaoru; haciéndole tener visiones bastante indecorosas.

Pero ella no se restringía en cuanto a sus pensamientos. Después de todo, soñar no cuesta nada.

De pronto recordó a su hermanastra.

Hablar con ella le había demostrado algo que inconcientemente sabía desde hace mucho...

"_Quisiera que me hablaras sobre Akira, Tomoe-san"_

"_Conocí a Akira en una reunión de ex-alumnos a la que fui con Kenshin. Él era realmente distinto, de alguna manera era especial...y bueno...las cosas se dieron.."_

_En todo momento, Tomoe jamás miró a Kaoru mientras hablaba. Miraba sus manos y se veía realmente incómoda._

"_Comenzamos a hablar muy seguido hasta que...él me dijo que me amaba y yo...no sé en que estaba pensando..."_

"_Lo amas Tomoe-san?"_

_Tomoe la miró sorprendida. Se había quedado sin palabras. Pero no tardó mucho en recuperar su impecable fachada._

"_Creí que te interesaba saber sobre mi relación con Kenshin"_

"_Descuida, no hablaremos más sobre ese tema."_

Era obvio que Tomoe estaba confundida. No tiene idea de quien es su verdadero amor. Y disfraza esa flaqueza argumentando que sigue amando a su marido. Lo único sólido que le quedaba.

Además, según lo que Tomoe dijo sobre su relación con Kenshin, parecía que se habían distanciado un poco. Él siempre estaba cansado.

Kaoru debía admitir que comprendía un poco a su hermanastra. Probablemente se había casado enamorada pero al sentir el distanciamiento de su esposo, como no iba a terminar confundiéndose?

Quizás Tomoe-san debió pensarlo mejor antes de huir de casa y contraer nupcias con...

_Kenshin..._

Realmente Kaoru era una mujer muy fuerte. Estaba luchando contra las ganas de raptar a su tímido paciente con tanto ahínco.

Por qué no se habían conocido antes?

_Yo jamás te habría dejado escapar Himura..._

Kamiya se mordió un labio. La lascividad de su ser empezaba a tomar control sobre sus pensamientos...

"Aaah...que cosas estoy pensando..." Se masajeó las sienes. "No seas tonta Kaoru...está casado."

_De hecho, ahora que lo pienso...la última vez que nos quedamos solos, terminamos...besándonos._

En ese momento le había importado un rábano el hecho de que estuviese casado.

_Sólo espero que ese evento no vuelva a repetirse jamás._

Kaoru suspiró mientras cerraba la llave y el agua se cortaba, rebeldes gotas calientes escapaban de la regadera y caían sobre su nariz.

_Serías capaz, Kaoru?..._

_Si se presenta la oportunidad...de estar con él, aunque sólo sea un secreto..._

_Serías capaz?_

Ella miró al suelo. Un sonrojo de culpabilidad cubrió sus mejillas.

* * *

Sano miró su reloj, 1:13 a.m. Realmente era muy tarde, y no había rastro de Kenshin.

_Tal y como pensé, Kenshin no llegará a casa esta noche. Seguro que encontró cómoda la cama de Jou-chan._

Y mientras se reía entre dientes se levantó del sillón y apagó el televisor y el playstation para por fin retirarse a su habitación. De pronto alguien tocó la puerta.

Con extrañeza, Sano se dirigió a abrirla y cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrar a un desaliñado y sucio Kenshin en el umbral.

"Kenshin! Pensé que no llegarías hoy!" Dijo su amigo.

Himura pasó sin saludar.

"Hey! Espera! A dónde vas?" Sano lo detuvo.

Kenshin lo miró, su expresión era de total descontento.

"Ducha...fría." Hizo que Sano lo soltara y prácticamente corrió hasta que logró llegar al baño. Cerró la puerta con brusquedad.

"Vaya" Sano se rascó la cabeza. Fue hacia el baño y titubeante, tocó la puerta. "Oi, Kenshin! No quieres hablar?"

Himura se tomó su tiempo para responder, pero finalmente su respuesta fue tan fría como el agua que caía sin piedad sobre su excitado cuerpo. "Mañana. Después del trabajo."

Kenshin Himura estaba descontento, a pesar de que su mente le decía que no tenía porque estarlo. No podía evitar sentirse frustado...

Es que esa mujer...Por dios, había terminado excitado por su culpa!

_Soy un estúpido..._

La intuición le había jugado una mala pasada. Había ido a casa de Kaoru-dono prácticamente asumiendo que tendrían sexo...sin embargo...no pasó absolutamente NADA.

Ella se había comportado igual de sugerente que siempre pero, no intentó nada con él.

Además Kenshin se había dado cuenta de una verdad terrible.

_Kaoru-dono es ...tan sexy..._

Eran sus movimientos, sus sonrisas, su cabello tan negro...esos ojos azules que destelleaban una inocencia mortal. Himura sólo necesitó un día a su lado para darse cuenta de lo atractiva que era Kaoru en su totalidad.

Cómo demonios no iba a terminar excitado?!

Era tan hermosa que había desencadenado la pasión del pelirrojo, mandándolo a una ducha fría que apagaba el fuego de su cuerpo, mas no de su mente. Por suerte ella no notó nada, habría sido la vergüenza de su vida que su linda sexóloga se enterase de su pequeño percance.

Se sentia fatal. Su única plegaria era que Kaoru-dono no se hubiera dado cuenta de las expectativas suyas al ir a su casa. Iba a molestarlo hasta la muerte si llegaba a darse cuenta.

Pero...que otra cosa podía haber pensado? Después de haberla visto con ese vestido tan corto!

_Digo...no es que Kaoru-dono se haya portado bien siempre que esta conmigo. Se vuelve tan seductora...me hace sentir tan expuesto._

_Por qué es asi conmigo?_

Cada pregunta desencadenaba otra en su mente. Preguntas sin respuestas. Y es que siempre llegaba a esto cada vez que pensaba en Kaoru. Ella era una pregunta sin respuesta para él.

Realmente iba a ayudarlo?

Podía confiar en ella?

Qué tal si lo abandonaba?

Que sentía por él?

Aprecio?

Lástima?

Odio?

...Amor?

Que tal si Kaoru-dono se enamoró de él?

...

Sólo bastó esa pregunta para que todos los pensamientos de Kenshin se congelaran.

_De mi? Enamorada...de mi? De alguien como yo?_

Himura miró al suelo con la mirada triste. Era imposible. Ella jamás se fijaría en un tipo como él. Quizás a veces ella se mostraba cercana ante él, pero podía sentirse el muro emocional que ella colocaba entre ambos.

Kenshin apreciaba a Kaoru, realmente lo hacía. Pero a veces se sentía descorazonado. No sabía que era lo que Kaoru pensaba realmente de él, y eso le entristecía.

_Desearía saber lo que usted piensa de mi, Kaoru-dono..._

El agua fría comenzaba a hacerle mal. Kenshin cerró la llave y salió de la regadera. Ya se sentía...normal. Tomó una toalla y mientras secaba su cuerpo, su mente volvió a retomar la idea que lo atormentaba.

Bueno...si lo que quería era saber, simplemente tenía que preguntar, no?

_Pero me da tanta vergüenza..._

_Por qué me siento asi? Es sólo una pregunta._

Sería como preguntarle algo a Tomoe o a Sano...Pero por qué con Kaoru era diferente? Simplemente le causaba nervios y se ponía más tímido de sólo pensar en preguntarle algo a ella._  
_

Qué demonios le estaba pasando...?

* * *

Ya era lunes en la mañana, pero parecía que el destino no quería dejar a Sanosuke Sagara tranquilo. Su puerta volvía a sonar, sacándolo de su sueño.

Malhumorado, con el pelo más desordenado de lo normal y con sólo unos pantalones de pijama se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

De pronto se percató de que Kenshin no estaba en casa.

_Oh, ya recuerdo. Kenshin dijo que hoy iría a trabajar...Maldición, hoy abrán fideos instantáneos._

Los golpes llegaban sin piedad sobre la puerta, atormentando más a Sano.

"Ya vooy!! Que no soy sordo!!" Abrió la puerta apenas terminó de hablar.

_Oh por dios..._

Su mandíbula pudo haber llegado al suelo, pero supo recuperarse rápidamente. Sano resopló y esbozó una finjida sonrisa.

"Takani Megumi." Reconoció.

La aludida lo miró intensamente y luego sonrió con inocencia. "Sagara Sanosuke. Espero que en esta ocasión me invites a pasar caballerosamente, y no te comportes como él salvaje que eres."

Sano rió y se hizo a un lado en el umbral de su puerta para que ella pudiese pasar. "Recuerdo muchas veces en las que preferias que fuera un salvaje. Decías que era más impredecible."

"Soy una mujer que sabe como adaptarse a la situación. Vengo a charlar con Kenshin, no a interactuar con salvajes."

Sano la miró de arriba a abajo mientras ella se adentraba en su hogar. La zorra era una amante de los vestidos apretados, sean largos o cortos. Definitivamente el color que más acentaba a Megumi era el rojo y sus variaciones. Él lo sabía desde que la había conocido.

Sagara cerró la puerta y la encaró. "Es una lástima, Kenshin fue a trabajar." Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Me dices algo así, justo después de que te aseguras que no escaparé."

Megumi le siguió el juego. Le extrañaba que Sano fuese asi de amable con ella, pero definitivamente no dejaría pasar la oportunidad. Ella era impasible a la hora de los insultos pero, de alguna forma, cuando era Sano contra quien se enfrentaba; las palabras dolian mucho más.

Durante la fiesta de Hiko, él no había sido precisamente un caballero.

"Eres libre, Megumi. Siempre lo fuiste." Había un dejo de amargura en su voz.

Un pequeño e incómodo silencio siguió al comentario de Sano. Pero una suave carcajada de Takani, rompió el hielo.

"Me apetecería un café, sabes?" Dijo distraídamente mientras finjía arreglar su cabello. (Que estaba en perfecta forma.)

Sano le sonrió. Era como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido.

"Claro. Cómo te gusta?"

"Moreno, alto y musculoso." Respondió mientras sacaba su celular y escribía un mensaje en el celular para Kaoru.

Sano no pudo evitar volver a admirar su cuerpo, embutido en ese vestido.

"Me refiero al café."

* * *

"Gracias por venir, Kaoru"

La sonrisa de Enishi no podía ser mas ancha, amaba a Kaoru y amaba tenerla cerca. Desde que habían arreglado el compromiso solían desayunar juntos.

"Eres mi prometido, cuando nos casemos, desayunar juntos será una rutina, no crees Enishi?" Dijo ella con una media sonrisa mientras revolvía su café con calma.

"Espero que eso sea pronto." Dijo él con esperanza mientras miraba sus manos.

"Si...por supuesto." Agregó cabizbaja. Enishi bebió de su café haciendo caso omiso.

Siguió un acogedor silencio. Normalmente, Kaoru y Enishi no hablaban mucho, él se dedicaba mas a mirarla y ella se entretenía con sus problemas.

"Estás enfadada." Surgió de repente.

"No debería estarlo?" La fría réplica de Kaoru demostró la realidad.

Enishi dejó su café a un lado. "Deja eso. Sabes que te amo y que con mi dinero no tendrías que trabajar más, por qué insistes?"

"Por qué mejor no hablamos de tu horrenda actitud? Insistes en mantenerme siempre lejos de lo importante. Nunca me hablas de nada vital para ti, sólo temas superfluos. Nisiquiera me hablaste de que tenías negocios con los Himura, simplemente me dijiste que íbamos a salir, yo tuve que averiguar de que se trataba. No soy simplemente una muñeca a la que puedas llevar donde desees. Si quieres matrimonio, yo exijo confianza."

"Por qué te molestas tanto? Es mi trabajo, solo me incumbe a mi"

"Yo digo lo mismo, no pienso alejarme de mi trabajo, **solo me incumbe a mi**" Recalcó cada frase con un desafiante tono.

"Ya basta, Kaoru. Dime, acaso es vida tener que escuchar gente loca? Es vida tener que meterse en problemas ajenos? No te dan asco esos locos que van a verte para hablar estupideces?! No pienso dejar que pases tu vida allí. Cuando nos casemos, no volverás a trabajar!"

Kamiya se levantó con brusquedad y con rabiosos pasos se acercó a Enshi. Le hizo mirarle a la cara, para que viera como la ira se juntaba en sus azules orbes.

"Amo lo que hago y jamás pienso dejarlo, comprendes? No eres mi dueño."

"Es eso? Amas tu trabajo? Y qué hay de mi, Kaoru? Por qué no piensas en mi?"

Se alejó y fue a su silla a tomar su bolso y su chaqueta. Se los colocó con molestia y miro a Enishi con una sonrisa irónica.

"Es así como piensas enarmorarme, Yukishiro?"

Kaoru no estaba enamorada de su prometido, y quizás, nunca lo esté.

Pero casualmente finjía hacerlo, por la felicidad de Enishi...y la última voluntad de su padre.

Se fue, dejándolo solo. Sus tacones emitían un sonido mucho más fuerte, pero es que hasta sus pasos se habian impregnado de su cólera. No soportaba que denigrasen su trabajo. Reviso su celular y leyó el mensaje que Megumi le había enviado. Un poco de alivio llegó a su corazón, más no lo suficiente.

Iría a su casa, no podía ir a visitarle así de alterada.

* * *

Aún no habían muchos clientes, sin embargo, las voces del Pure & Sweet no se silenciaban. Ahí, sentada en una de las tantas mesas vacías del club, Tomoe Yukishiro era absorvida por su tristeza. Hoy, más que ningún otro día, se sentía vulnerable; sola y desgraciada. Miraba con ausencia sus manos, precisamente su anillo de plata. Extrañaba tanto a su marido, lo quería de vuelta!

Por qué llegó Akira a su vida?

Había arruinado su matrimonio, sólo por él. Lo odiaba! era su culpa!. Kenshin ya no la amaba, Enishi prácticamente no quería verla. Se sentía tan sola.

Para colmo de males, ya no cantaba como antes. Su desempeño había bajado considerablemente. Y desafortunadamente, el club para el que trabajaba no permitía gente mediocre.

_No quiero estar sola._

"Tomoe." Su jefe se le acercó. "Cuando Juliette termine de cantar, sigues tú."

"Comprendo." ella musitó.

"Por cierto," Continuó él. "Alguien te busca." Luego de decir eso, se fue.

Tomoe hizo caso omiso, no quería hablar con nadie. Sintió como alguien se sentaba frente a ella y luego de unos minutos se dignó a encarar a quien la requería en ese momento.

El objeto de su odio estaba frente a ella. "Tomoe." Susurró Akira.

"Qué quieres?" Ella lo miró con frialdad.

"Verte, no hemos hablado desde que fui a recogerte a esa fiesta a la que fuiste...Te extraño."

Tomoe no dulcificó en absoluto su mirada. Todo lo contrario, le odiaba por desearla.

"Fue un error, Akira."

"...Lo deseabas tanto como yo."

"No intentes confundirme, yo amo a mi esposo." Su réplica apenas pudo engañarlo.

"Tomoe," El se acercó y con gran delicadeza colocó una mano en su nuca, atrayéndola hacia él. Sus negros y sedosos cabellos acariciaban sus manos, incitándole a pecar nuevamente. "Kenshin y yo fuimos amigos desde pequeños, ha sido la amistad más grande que he tenido. Probablemente nunca encuentre otra así. Sin embargo...yo traicione todo eso por ti."

"No me interesa tu amistad con Kenshin, si es por mi, preferiría que jamás volviesen a verse. Él no necesita de ti, no significaste nada en su vida, mucho menos ahora que lo traicionaste." Ella seguía impasible.

"Ustedes dos tenían una relación perfecta. Si tú no hubieses mostrado interés en mí, me habría dado por vencido. Pero pasaste por sobre todo para estar conmigo. Permíteme decirte que lo nuestro no empezó cuando Kenshin nos vió juntos en su casa, comenzó meses antes." Ninguno de los dos cedía terreno.

"Vete ya, Akira. Olvida todo lo que pasó, olvida a Kenshin, olvidame a mí..." Tomoe buscaba alejarse pero no podía. Akira seguía poniéndola más cerca.

"No puedo. Te amo demasiado, y no me pidas que me aleje y te olvide."

Yukishiro lo miró totalmente indefenza y Akira no perdió la oportunidad. La besó con pasión, demostrándole con fiereza lo mucho que le había hecho falta, lo mucho que la deseaba y que pelearía por ella si era necesario. Tomoe se dejó llevar totalmente, sin poner peros al avance de Akira.

La verdad era que jamás lo había odiado, y que jamás podría odiarle.

Se separaron, el aire escaseaba y sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo.

"Dónde?" Akira preguntó sin aliento. Aprovechó el hecho de que Tomoe estaba desorientada y con extrema sutileza le quitó el anillo de bodas dejándolo sobre la mesa.

"Mi camarín." Realmente ya no le importaba si la despedían. Tomó a Akira de la mano y ambos se escabullieron entre las mesas con las respiraciones agitadas.

El anillo quedó abandonado en la mesa, brillando por las luces del local.

* * *

Kenshin hablaba y hablaba en términos algebraicos. Sus alumnos ponían una especial atención. Himura era un gran docente, le apasionaba su trabajo, podría pasar la vida entera enseñando y deleitándose con esa expresión de entendimiento en sus alumnos.

Ya era la última hora, y luego podría irse a casa temprano. Pero el cálculo diferencial parecía brindarles algo de confusión a algunos de sus alumnos. Tendría que quedarse después de clases para disolver las dudas. Estaba cansado, la verdad. Pero no le importaba.

Aunque debía admitir que se sentía un poco intimidado. Para sus clases siempre se inscribían, en su mayoria, chicas. Y cuando explicaba, por más que sintiese sus juveniles miradas sobre él, sabía que no le estaban escuchando. Tenían las mejillas rojas acompañadas de sonrisas tontas.

De todas maneras, Kenshin ya estaba acostumbrado.

Era el término de las clases y la gente comenzaba a abandonar el aula, quedándose sólo los estudiantes con dudas.

La pizarra estaba llena de números, letras, figuras y cálculos. Con algo de pereza Kenshin comenzó a borrar un zona, necesitaría ese espacio en blanco para explicar los ejercicios.

Sin perder tiempo, un chico alzó la voz.

"Sensei, podría hablarnos sobre la manipulación algebraica?"

Kenshin comenzó su explicación, apoyándose de notas en la pizarra. Estaba tan adentrado en la pregunta, que no notó que una persona más había entrado al aula. Esta tomó asiento al final del salón.

Habiendo terminado el ejercicio, Kenshin se giró y dijo. "Si se fijan, notarán que no siempre será necesario utilizar cálculos, el algebra sería...uh...aah..." Palideció completamente al ver a alguien muy facíl de reconocer en su clase.

Kaoru Kamiya lo miraba con una infinita diversión en la mirada, mientras cruzaba sus esbeltas y blancas piernas, visibles gracias a la corta falda azul que traía. Su cabello estaba amarrado impecablemente en una cola de caballo, su flequillo adornando sus pómulos y sus dos mechones de pelo que caían sobre su negra remera strapless, casi confundiendose si no fuera por los azulinos destellos de su pelo.

"...s-sería suficiente p-para encontrar las... derivadas" No podía creer que ella estuviese ahí, sentada como si fuese una alumna más.

Los estudiantes comenzaban a extrañarse, algunos miraron a Kaoru y rieron entre dientes. Hasta el sensei pierde la concentración con una mujer así.

Kenshin carraspeó, debía retomar el control. "Cómo iba diciendo, si utilizan algebra..."

El resto de la hora pasó normal. Poco a poco la gente comenzaba a dejar vacío el salón. Sólo Kaoru se quedó, esperando para tener algo más de intimidad con Kenshin. El último chico salió y Kenshin cerró la puerta, miró a su sexóloga con extrañeza.

"Kaoru-dono." reconoció.

"No te agrada verme?" Kaoru se levantó y hablaba mientras caminaba hacia él. "No te gustó lo que pasó el domingo?"

"Oro?" Él retrocedió con miedo.

"Ya sabes..." Ella se sentó en el escritorio de Kenshin. "Limpiar debió ser divertido."

Kenshin respiró aliviado. "Oh...si, limpiar."

"Por qué tanto miedo, Himura?, hay algo que no sepa?" Le escrutó con la mirada.

Himura la miró apenado y Kaoru decidió no seguir con el tema. Quería saber que le pasaba pero lo mejor era no forzarle. Cuando él se sintiese cómodo; hablaría.

"Por qué vino, Kaoru-dono? Me necesita?" Kenshin se acercó al escritorio donde estaba Kaoru para recoger sus cosas y guardarlas en el maletín.

Kaoru rió. "Oh si Kenshin--n.." Ronroneó. "Te necesito. Necesito taaanto de ti..."

Él la miró con una ceja levantada y con las mejillas rojas. "Hable enserio, por favor."

"Lo siento" Se disculpó, risueña. "No puedo evitarlo, me gusta molestar a los chicos como tú." Pasó un dedo por la mejilla de Himura con suavidad mientras esbozaba una encantadora sonrisa. "Ahora, seriamente hablando, te diré que vine...porque me moría de ganas de verte." Agregó.

Kenshin se sonrojó más aún y se puso nervioso, "Kaoru-dono..." le reprochó.

"Estoy hablando seriamente. Quería verte. Te extrañé."

"Pero si ayer estuve en su casa, limpié todo el día y..."

"No me importa si fue ayer o la semana pasada. Estamos hablando del presente, y yo quería verte ahora." Ella insistió implacable, acercándose.

Kenshin, por reflejo, se alejó y chocó de espalda con la pared más cercana.

Kaoru lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

"Te irás ahora?" tomó el maletín y terminó de guardar las cosas de Himura.

"Eh...si, pensaba..." Kaoru arregló un poco su falda y cruzó las piernas. "...ir-irme"

"Oh, entiendo." Dijo ella mientras se bajaba para poder entregarle el maletín a Kenshin.

"Gracias." Recibió su maletín, algo avergonzado.

Un pequeño silencio siguió su respuesta. Kenshin quería decir adios pero no podía. Se moría de ganas de preguntarle a Kaoru la duda que consumía su mente, pero no sabía como empezar.

Sin embargo, Kaoru era muy perspicaz.

"Hay algo que quieras decirme?" Preguntó con dulzura.

"Ah!...bueno, yo...Kaoru-dono! yo...yo no sé como empezar." Terminó la frase con decepción.

"Ven, Kenshin" Ella volvió a sentarse en el escritorio y tanteó con la mano el lugar a su lado, indicándole a Himura que se sentara junto a ella.

Y con esa tímidez que tanto lo caracterizaba, él tomó asiento a su lado.

"Me gustaría mucho que existiese más confianza entre nosotros." Kaoru sonaba sincera, pero Kenshin pensaba que ella no podía decir algo así mientras usaba una falda tan corta.

"Quiero que seamos amigos." Kaoru se mordió los labios luego de haber dicho eso. Que fácil es mentir.

"No tengas miedo, siempre podremos hablar de lo que quieras." Agregó ella.

Kenshin sonrió levemente. "Entiendo"

De pronto ella tomó su mano con firmeza y él casi se mimetiza con su pelo. "Siéntete libre. De ahora en adelante, compartiremos todo, ok?"

"..Esta bien...Entonces, Kaoru-dono...usted.." Kenshin bajó la cabeza, evitando sus ojos. "Usted que piensa de mi?"

Kaoru lo miró algo sorprendida, pero sonrió. A pesar de que siempre evitaba ilusionarse con Kenshin, este tipo de cosas le hacían amarle cada vez más.

"Creo que eres una persona maravillosa."

Él la miró sonrojado.

"Eres fuerte, inteligente, gentil, simpático..." Acarició su mejilla con cuidado. "Te admiro, Kenshin. Mucha gente no sabe pedir ayuda, ya sea por orgullo o vergüenza, sin embargo tu aceptaste que no podrías salir de tus problemas solo, y viniste a mí. Sin duda alguna, eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido."

"Kaoru-dono..."

La blanca mano de Kaoru bajó por el cuello de Kenshin, pasando por sus clavículas y llegando a su corazón. Kenshin casi suspira, ella era demasiado suave, aún sintiéndola sobre su ropa...

"Eres todo eso y más, pero...quisiera saber que hay más allá. A veces eres tan tímido que no puedo ver que hay detrás de esos ojos violetas y esas mejillas rojas, Kenshin." Agregó con diversión.

Kenshin tomó la mano de Kaoru que estaba sobre su corazón y la apretó. Sonrió, enternecido. Jamás se había encontrado tan cerca de ella, de la verdadera Kaoru.

Siguió un agradable silencio, ninguno tenía nada más que decir. Las palabras de Kamiya evocaban cálidos sentimientos en el corazón de Himura. Sencillamente adoraba la sinceridad de sus ojos azules, y anhelaba poder quedarse así para siempre.

_Esto va igual que la vez que nos quedamos solos en la casa de Sano...Debo detener esto. _Pensó Kaoru.

"Bueno, es mejor que te vayas, Kenshin." Kaoru retiró su mano y se bajó de la mesa. "No quiero que llegues tar..." Kenshin, quien también se había bajado de la mesa, tomó su mano nuevamente para su sorpresa.

"Qué sucede?" Preguntó Kaoru.

"Kaoru-dono" Él la acercó y la abrazó.

Totalmente sorprendida, Kaoru se dejó abrazar, dudando si corresponder su muestra de afecto o simplemente dejarlo pasar.

"Ah...Kenshin" Suspiró y él sonrió con alegría. Se separó lentamente de ella aún con esa cautivadora sonrisa.

"Lo siento, sólo pensaba en..." Comenzó con las mejillas rojas.

"En?"

"..." Pareció titubear, pero se armó de valor y continuó.

"En lo feliz que me ha hecho esto."

* * *

"...Aaah."

Era la sexta vez que Kenshin suspiraba. Había pasado todo el trayecto a casa pensando en Kaoru, sin duda le habían emocionado mucho las palabras de su sexóloga. Por fin, podía sentirla como una ayuda para su vida, en su totalidad. No habían inseguridades, la confianza fluía en su relación, haciendo crecer las expectativas de poder cambiar.

Sin embargo, Kenshin comprendió que no cambiaría por Tomoe. Cambiaría por si mismo. Él estaba pasando por todo esto por culpa propia, pero sabría como salir de ahí...Y si se presentaba la oportunidad, volvería con su esposa.

Himura sonrió. Era la primera vez que priorizaba su propia felicidad, y no la de los demás.

Esto era una emoción tentadora. La satisfacción con uno mismo era algo de alta prioridad. Y también, era algo que él pronto alcanzaría.

Había sacado las llaves, listo para entrar a la casa de Sano; sin embargo Megumi abrió la puerta antes, desde adentro.

"Megumi-san!" Dijo Kenshin con sopresa.

"Ken-san!" Megumi compartía su estupor.

Sano llegó y vió a Kenshin en el umbral. "Vaya, Kenshin. Llegas temprano."

"Si, pude salir antes." Dijo él, intentando guardar su inquietud. Cómo es que Megumi estaba aquí, a solas con Sano por tantas horas?...Acaso habían vuelto?

"Oh, bueno. Debo irme, me llaman del trabajo, al parecer es urgente." Takani estaba algo nerviosa. "Me alegra ver que estas bien, Ken-san. Cuidense los dos, hasta luego" Dicho esto, se fue rápidamente sin mirar atrás.

A Sano no le tomó mucho tiempo leer la mente de su amigo.

"Ambos tenemos mucho que contarnos, no?" Espetó

Kenshin rió y entró a la casa, directamente a la cocina. Sano lo siguió, y mientras su amigo se preparaba algo de comer, preguntó con las ansias de escuchar algo sospechoso.

"Que pasó con jou-chan el domingo? Eh?"

"Nada, solo fui a limpiar." Dijo con sinceridad mientras se servía su sandwich casero. "Kaoru-dono no es muy buena con los quehaceres del hogar" Agregó, risueño.

"Pero...ya sabes,..." Sano decidió ser más directo. "Follaron?"

Kenshin casi se atraganta, desesperado tomó del vaso del agua que él mismo había dispuesto en la mesa.

"Claro que no!" Dijo más sonrojado que nunca. "Kaoru-dono está comprometida, y yo aún estoy casado."

"No? Pero cómo?" Sano se decepcionó. "Hace cuánto que no estás con una mujer, Kenshin?" Inquirió con un dedo acusador.

Himura aumentó de color. "Eso que importa, Sano?, no soy un salvaje. No necesito del...del..." cerró los ojos y musitó con vergüenza. "del sexo."

"Si, claro." Sano lo miró con incredulidad. "Tarde o temprano sentirás la falta de una mujer, Kenshin!"

Tomate Himura decidió que ya era suficiente. Dándole un furioso mordisco a su sandwich, lo miró desafiante.

"Y tú, Sanosuke? Tú ya sentías la falta de una mujer?"

Sano captó la indirecta de inmediato.

"Megumi y yo somos amigos. No te imagines cosas." Dijo él, evadiendo su mirada. "Lo nuestro terminó hace tiempo, sólo charlamos por unas horas." Sano miró por la pequeña ventana de la cocina con los brazos cruzados. "Ella vino para verte a ti, en realidad"

Alguien que no conociese lo suficiente a Sano no se daría cuenta jamás que en aquella frase había una cantidad impresionante de celos. Kenshin si conocía a Sano, afortunadamente.

"La zorra es una mujer algo malvada, no te la recomiendo" Dijo, intentando ser despreocupado. "Te hará sufrir."

"Megumi es una gran mujer. No la siento como una amenaza, la siento más como una amiga" Habló Kenshin con una sonrisa. Sano estaba algo apesadumbrado, sabía que, por más sutil que pretendiese ser para que su amigo no se enterase de nada, Kenshin lo sabía todo.

"Ok. Entonces...qué dices?" Sano decidió darse por vencido. No ganaba nada con seguir ocultando esas pequeñas esperanzas que habían nacido en su corazón.

Kenshin rió "Si la amas, debes luchar."

"Ese consejo nos va bien a los dos" Sano sonreía con complicidad.

Kenshin miró lo que quedaba su sandwich con nerviosismo. Recordó que seguía confundido.

"No sé de que hablas."

* * *

Megumi estaba sentada en su escritorio, al cual estaba en el recibidor. Kaoru caminaba de aquí para allá frente a la gran chimenea, el fuego crepitando y las ansias aumentando.

"Estás segura que la hermana de Gensai nos citó aquí? En la consulta?" Inquirió Kitsune.

"Claro que sí. En mi camino hacía acá me llamó, me dijo que nos quería a las dos aquí. Cuando te dije que averiguaras que hacía Kenshin hoy, no te dije necesariamente que fueras a buscarle en persona. Ella debió haber llamado aquí y ninguna de las dos estaba." Dijo Kaoru con impaciencia.

Megumi la miró con la ceja levantada mientras sacaba su lima y arreglaba sus uñas. "Qué querrá esa vieja?..."

"No lo sé, pero parecía urgente. Se oía muy exaltada."

"Quizás algo les pasó en el viaje a Gensai y su esposa..." Había un dejo de preocupación en la voz de Megumi.

"Espero que no." Kaoru se cruzó de brazos.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, hasta que Kaoru se decidió a abrir la puerta.

En el umbral había una hermosa mujer, joven, esbelta y sonriente. Su cabello rubio caía en ondas por sus hombros.

"Me alegra mucho verte, Kaoru-san" Habló con un acento inglés.

"Elizabeth" reconoció Kaoru con una sonrisa. Imposible no distinguir a la joven esposa de su jefe.

"Hola Megumi-san." le saludó con una blanca sonrisa. "Hoy les traemos una sorpresa." Dijo ella con diversión.

"Qué sorpresa?" Inquirió Kaoru.

"Yo! Yo soy la sorpresa!" Detrás de la mujer salió, nada más ni nada menos que el mentor y jefe de Kamiya. Gensai miró a Kaoru y luego a Megumi con una gran sonrisa.

"..." Ambas estaban estupefactas.

"Lo siento. No quise avisarles que vendría, así que le pedí ayuda a mi hermana y todo salió como esperaba" El viejo tomó a su esposa, Elizabeth, de la mano y entró, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. "Esto sigue tan acogedor." Dijo, mientras admiraba el recibidor.

"Ahh...cómo es que estan aquí? Pensé que tardarían más!" Dijo Megumi que se había acercado a ellos.

"Oh, Megumi-san. La verdad es que no pudimos quedarnos todo el tiempo que esperabamos en Osaka, el clima era horrible. Nadie podría aguantar cinco meses ahí, con todo ese frío." Dijo Elizabeth.

"Jajaja, asi es. Hasta el hombre más viril se detiene con un clima así." Rió él.

Kaoru y Megumi intercambiaron irónicas miradas.

"Eso quiere decir que regresará a trabajar con nosotras?" preguntó Kaoru.

"Así es, Kaoru-chan" él le dió unas palmaditas en la cabeza, llenas de paternidad. "No puedo dejar que ustedes, mis dos ángeles, sigan trabajando solas."

Kaoru y Megumi suspiraron con alivio. Al fin...

"Ya no tendrás que cargar con mis pacientes, Kaoru-chan" Dijo Gensai

"Oh...eso es un alivio..." Realmente había sido un poco agotador. Muchos de los casos que vió en estos días habían requerido de toda su habilidad, muchos desconfiaban de ella y no se sentían cómodos. Logró ayudar a algunos pero otros no se abrieron a ella.

_Esperen un momento...Kenshin vino por primera vez aquí preguntando por Gensai...eso quiere decir...quiere decir que...su caso pasará a manos de..._

Gensai.

...La expresión de alivio de Kaoru se redujo a una de melancolía.

_Significa entonces...que me debo despedir de Kenshin..._

* * *

Al fin! XD logré terminarlo. Logré cumplir con la fecha indicada XD, espero poder ganarme la confianza de mis lectores nuevamente, estoy haciendo mucho merito, no? XD

Nos vamos acercando al final ó.o ya empieza a darme pena...

Dejen review? En el cap 5 recibí muy pocos XD entiendo que ese fue mi castigo pero por favor...XD al menos dejenme llegar a los 50 (años XD)...sería muy importante para mi TT

Gracias por el apoyo..a todos n.n intentare actualizar lo más pronto que pueda... a lo mucho el proximo mes. Espero contar con su apoyo.

Hanatsumi.


	7. Su Favorita

Mil gracias por los reviews, siempre me animan y me dan mucha inspiración. Sobretodo las ocurrencias de algunos (Pollo crudo, elefantes) XD

Hoy tenemos lemon XD. Si no les gustan ese tipo de escenas, no lean. Por algo esta historia es M, Mature! Advertencia hecha!

**Disclaimer:RK, sus personajes y trama no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a N.Watsuki. Sólo los emborraché _un poco_ para que participaran en mi fic.**

**Desatando la Pasión:**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**7. Su Favorita.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Cómo no pudo prevenir esto?

Cómo pudo enamorarse de un paciente?

En el preciso instante en el que supo que había tal sentimiento de su parte, debió haber transferido el caso!

Enamorarse de un paciente era algo que siempre traería problemas para un terapeuta. No sólo el prestigio del profesional se daña, la confianza se desvanece y se crea más inseguridad en la persona. La consulta perdería algo de su credibilidad, hasta podría quedarse sin trabajo.

Sin mencionar la tristeza que se siente cuando el amor no es correspondido.

Además, Kenshin estaba casado aún. Si se llegaba a saber que ella estaba interesada él, los rumores arruinarían su carrera. Y no sólo dirían eso, podrían hasta inventar una relación extramarital entre ellos!

Si eso llegaba a oidos de Tomoe, posiblemente ya no seguiría con Kenshin.

Enishi la despreciaría y se obsecionaría aún más con la idea de no dejarle trabajar.

_Fui descuidada...esto me pasa por dejarme llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias._

"Sucede algo, Kaoru-san?" Preguntó Elizabeth.

"Si Kaoru-chan...Hay algún problema?" Dijo Gensai.

Kaoru miró a Gensai y tuvo miedo. Admiraba a su mentor por ese gran talento que poseía y que a veces se le hacía peligroso. Cuando uno lo miraba, se sentía desnudo. Como si desaparecieran esas barreras que protegen los sentimientos. Él la conocía desde pequeña, lo cual hacía aun más desaventurada la situación.

Y si, la pelinegra tenía una gran objeción en contra de que le quitaran a su Kenshin, pero revelar su disyuntiva sería sospechoso.

Le preguntarían por qué estaba tan ligada a un cierto paciente y ese sería su fin. Por mas mentiras que pudiese inventar...la inseguridad la estaba carcomiendo.

Nadie puede saberlo. Nadie.

Amaba a Kenshin pero...

_No tengo voz en este asunto. Jamás fue parte de mi jurisdicción._

_Es mi culpa..._

La pelinegra esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

_Parece que yo soy la única que saldrá mal en esto._

_Estoy protegiendo a mis cercanos y a mi trabajo...Pero que hay de mi?_

_Quisiera ser realmente feliz algún día..._

"No tengo ninguna objeción" Mintió. "Me alivia mucho esta noticia, la verdad. Megumi y yo alucinabamos ya con unos días libres, no es asi, Kitsune?" Decidió aliviar la tensión con una broma.

Megumi la miró inquieta. Claro que sabía que Kaoru estaba tramando algo hace unos dias, normalmente ella no sonreía y no era tan risueña. Sin embargo ella cambió desde que...

Sus ojos se expandieron con sorpresa.

Takani lo descifró. Tanuki había cambiado...desde que Kenshin llegó!

Se moría se ganas de saber que era lo que realmente pasaba, asi que por hoy, le salvaría el pellejo a su amiga. "Tuve que trabajar un Domingo! Domingo, Gensai!! Eso es normal?!" Se quejó con ambas manos en sus caderas.

Elizabeth rió, sin percatarse de nada.

"Oh, chicas. Compré tantos recuerdos en Osaka. Pero no me olvidé de ustedes! Traje regalos!" Dijo la joven esposa.

Así se entretuvieron un rato, relatando sus vivencias en aquel viaje tan corto. Megumi recibió un reloj, el cual miró con decepción.

"Lo siento, Megumi-san" Se disculpó con su acento inglés. "Nos conocemos de tan poco tiempo, no sabía que elegir."

"Yo entiendo." Dijo Takani con una finjida sonrisa.

Kaoru recibió un libro empaquetado. Estaba por rasgar el papel cuando Elizabeth la detuvo.

"Por favor Kaoru-san! No lo abra aún." Ella sonrió con complicidad. "Ábralo cuando desee algo de creatividad...Usted comprende." Le guiñó un ojo.

Kamiya la miró con extrañeza, sin embargo obedeció.

La plática siguió normal, a pesar de haber viajado por tan poco tiempo, había muchas historias. Básicamente eran los chascarros de Gensai, sus constantes olvidos y como fue que terminó colgado de un árbol después de una fiesta en donde se emborrachó a más no poder.

Se respiraba un buen ambiente, lleno de risas.

Pero, en el fondo, Kaoru luchaba por sonreir.

La verdad era que quería llorar. Llorar como hace años que no lloraba.

Llorar tanto como esas noches en la casa de los Yukishiro.

Quería llorar por haber sido tan tonta. Quería llorar porque se había enamorado. Quería llorar porque no era correspondida. Quería llorar porque amaba a Kenshin como no podría amar a nadie pero que jamás podría tenerle...

_Por qué molestarme? Él no me ama._

Sería una lucha perdida.

Era una chica romántica, pero también era realista.

"Lo siento mucho, pero ya es muy tarde. Debo ir a casa." Dijo Kaoru. "Mañana hay trabajo."

"No quieres que te llevemos, Kaoru-san?" Ofreció Elizabeth.

"Muchas gracias, pero no quiero ser una molestia. Además mi casa está cerca." Rechazó la pelinegra de la manera más cortés que pudo.

"Descuida, Eliza." Dijo Megumi con voz sorna. "Tanuki siempre espanta a los que intentan atacarla, verdad?"

Kaoru la miró con la ceja levantada mientras se encaminaba a la puerta y la abría.

"Ten cuidado, Kaoru-chan." Gensai la miró con preocupación.

"Estaré bien." Kaoru no le miró mientras se ponía su abrigo y salía a la calle, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Kamiya jamás se percató que su jefe, Gensai, la miró fijamente en todo momento mientras charlaba.

* * *

"Por favor, Enishi." Rogó Tomoe.

Enishi la miró con molestia. "No pienses que todo será tan fácil. Nos debes muchas explicaciones, Nee-san."

Tomoe miró sus manos con tristeza. Estaba sentada en el gran sillón de cuero de la sala de estar de la mansión Yukishiro, a su lado estaba su hermano menor, Enishi.

Se había quedado sin trabajo. Su jefe la descubrió saliendo del camarín con Akira justo cuando iba a regañarle el no haber atendido su turno. Eso había sido suficiente para que le diesen el sobre azul.

Ya no tenía como sostener la casa que ellla y su marido habían comprado. De todas maneras, no quería volver ahí. Akira sabía la dirección y la encontraría nuevamente.

"Me quedaré aquí por un período corto, Enishi. No te causaré problemas."

"Jamás dije que tu entrada a esta casa estuviese prohibiba." Dijo él. "Pero como tu bien sabes, no puedes simplemente ir y venir a donde se te dé la gana sin dar alguna explicación. Y eso es lo que te exijo."

Ella titubeó, sin embargo, terminó accediendo.

"Tu recuerdas como era mamá. Siempre soñó con mi matrimonio, yo con un vestido de novia hermoso, casándome con algún tipo rico. Arregló muchas citas para mi, pero todos ellos eran tan falsos, sólo perseguían la herencia de papá. Huí porque ya estaba cansada de esa vida, de no haber sido asi, habría terminado odiándolos a todos."

"No se te ocurrió pensar en cómo se sintió mamá al saber que te habías ido?" Enishi la miró con tristeza. "Cuando te fuiste, ella se volvió una mujer tan fría, sumando también que para ese entonces papá había muerto, y ella tuvo que administrar todo..."

"Pero ahora eres tú el que está a cargo, ella te transfirió todo...siempre es amable contigo." Repuso Tomoe.

"Pero con Kaoru nunca lo fue." Dijo él con rabia. "Sabes que nunca perdió la oportunidad de humillarle, nunca la sintió como una hija. Más bien para ella era una extraña. Jamás olvidaré las lágrimas de Kaoru...Papá ya había muerto y yo no me atreví a protegerla"

Tomoe compartió su pena. Ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos, las humillaciones que recibió Kaoru a espaldas del Sr.Yukishiro cuando estaba vivo, se repitieron aún con más frecuencia luego de que este hubiese muerto. Tomoe jamás entabló una amistad en su totalidad con Kaoru, pero le apreciaba. El haber crecido juntas, a pesar de lo mucho que pelearon, hizo que se diera cuenta que ella era lo más parecido a una amiga en su vida, ya que Tomoe nunca fue una persona muy sociable.

Aunque debía admitir que muchas veces le tuvo envidia. Kaoru siempre tuvo mucha más atención de su padre, el Sr. Yukishiro. Él siempre le trató como una princesa, dándole lo mejor...hasta el día de su muerte, cuando pidió hablar con ella; minutos antes de morir. Nadie supo que le dijo, pero seguramente fue algo importante, ya que la quinceañera Kaoru no fue la misma luego de ese acontecimiento.

Pero estas serían las preguntas que siempre estarían a los corazones de Enishi y Tomoe a pesar de que hubiesen pasado 12 años desde la muerte de su padre. Por qué el Sr.Yukishiro adoptó precisamente a Kaoru? Por qué le tenía tanto cariño? Ella siempre fue su favorita, fue a la que siempre protegió...Por qué su madre la detestó tanto? Por qué..?

...Cuál es esa relación tan compleja con Kaoru que su padre jamás les reveló?...

"Por favor continua, Nee-san"

"Esta bien." Tomoe recuperó el hilo de su explicación. "Cuando me fui, usé mis ahorros en arrendar un apartamento y busqué trabajo inmediatamente. Encontré un trabajo de camarera que por el momento me sustentó bien con las propinas. Comencé a interesarme en el jazz y cuando la situación me lo permitió, entré a una pequeña escuela en los suburbios. Ahí me enseñaron muchas cosas y cuando pude graduarme en unos pocos meses encontré trabajo al instante, en el club jazz, Pure & Sweet. Con ese trabajo tenía dinero más que suficiente. Fue ahí cuando conocí a Kenshin."

Enishi arrugó la nariz. Tomoe se detuvo, sabía a su hermano no le agradaba nada Kenshin.

"Continúa" Dijo el, intentando ocultar su molestia.

"Él solía frecuentar el club, ya que era muy amante de la música. Pero es muy tímido, yo tuve que dar el primer paso." Dijo con cariño. "Comenzamos a salir y pronto me pidió que nos casaramos, luego de que yo se lo insinuara muchas veces..."

"Esta bien, entiendo" la cortó Enishi. "Entonces como es que tu _marido _no cuida de ti?"

Tomoe agachó la cabeza con vergüenza. "Yo...le engañé con un amigo suyo de la infancia...Por eso él ya no me ama."

"..." Enishi estaba estupefacto. Jamás habría esperado algo así de su hermana. "Qué has dicho?..." Siseó.

"Kenshin nos descubrió en nuestra cama matrimonial...A mi y a Akira Kiyosato..." Ella pudo haber mentido, pero simplemente no podía mentirle a su hermano menor, la única persona que iba a acogerla luego de lo que había hecho.

Enishi le miró furioso. Esa mujer ya no parecía su hermana, con la mandíbula apretada y luego de un cargado silencio; habló.

"Puedes quedarte aquí cuanto desees. Pero no te me acerques en unos dias, no quiero verte, entendido? O haré algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir." Le amenazó. "No creí que fueses ese tipo de mujer, Tomoe. Me avergüenzas." Era la primera vez que se refería a su hermana mayor sin el honorífico.

"..." Tomoe no dijo nada. Sabía que se merecía ese trato tan frío. Simplemente asintió.

* * *

"Estás muy pensativo."

Sano se sobresaltó. Miró a Kenshin con nerviosismo, quien en ese momento estaba mirando por la ventana. Sanosuke había asumido que Kenshin no se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento, pero al parecer..se había equivocado.

"No es nada." Dijo sentado en el suelo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Kenshin le miró. "Esta bien, Sano. No me cuentes" repuso con una voz gentil. Volvió a fijar su vista al cielo a través de la ventana.

Entonces, una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Algo nada común en él.

"Después de todo..." Dijo con una peligrosa voz, Sano miró la espalda de Kenshin con sorpresa...Kenshin rara vez hablaba así. Era como si estuviese poseido. "Yo jamás te preguntaría cosas personales, al contrario de otras personas que siempre buscan meter su nariz en todo..."

Los ojos castaños de Sanosuke se expandieron con rabia. Con brusquedad agarró a Kenshin del cuello de la camisa, tirándole de espaldas al suelo. Rodeó su cuello con un brazo, inmovilizándolo, mientras levantaba su puño; amenazándole.

"Que quisiste decir, eh? ¡¡Himura Kenshin!!" Gritó

"Es..espera, Sano. Era una broma.." Dijo con su sonrisa típica.

"Demasiado tarde,..." Declaró Sano. "CONOCE MI NUEVA TÉCNICA!!"

Sano comenzó a darle fuertes jabonadas en la cabeza a Kenshin, sin piedad. El pelirrojo sólo podía retorcerse, mitad riéndose y mitad quejándose del dolor.

"Cómo te atreves, Kenshin! Te haré tantas jabonadas, ¡¡que pedirás morir!!" Decía mientras aplicaba más fuerza en su puño, despeinando más a su amigo.

"Ah! Ya! Por favor Sano!" Dijo él, sofocado. "Lo siento!" Realmente la combinación de risas y jabonadas hacía menguar hasta la más ferréa voluntad.

"...Esta bien." Sano le soltó y Kenshin pudo normalizar su respiración.

"Heh.." Himura puso una mano sobre su cabeza. "Tu técnica ha mejorado" Dijo, aún bromeando.

"...Por qué dirías tal cosa antes? Eh?" Dijo Sano con seriedad.

"Lo siento si te molestó, es sólo que estabas demasiado adentrado en tus pensamientos y me preocupé un poco. Además... no puedo negar que me interesa mucho saber que pasó hoy con Megumi-san" Dijo sonriendo.

Sano se sonrojó un poco y miró hacía otro lado. "Y eso que yo soy el que mete su nariz en todo..." Espetó. "No...no fue nada especial, sólo charlamos y...bueno, simplemente le invité a salir mañana..."

"Lo hiciste?" Dijo con sorpresa. "Y ella que dijo?"

"Dijo sí."

Kenshin sonrió. "Eso es bueno. Estoy seguro de que esta vez las cosas saldrán bien para ustedes."

Sano miró al suelo. "Ese es el problema. Cuando estuvimos aquí, comenzamos a platicar de forma tan amena...pedirle que tuviesemos una cita fue algo totalmente inconciente. No sé que voy a lograr saliendo con ella, lo más seguro es que todo términe de la misma forma que la primera vez.." Dijo con pesimismo. "Digo...ella me gusta pero, si voy a salir mal parado de esta..lo mejor sería resignarme."

"Sano..cuando Megumi te dejó..ella te dijo por que lo hizo? Te dió alguna razón?" Inquirió.

"..No recuerdo. Dijo que quería estar sola, o algo así"

"Creo que deberías preguntarle, Sano" Dijo el pelirrojo con una conciliadora mirada. "Haz que te diga la verdadera razón."

"Que cursi eres." Le espetó Sano, quien a pesar de todo, pensaba que Kenshin tenía toda la razón.

Himura rió, "Eso piensas?...bueno, lo que realmente quiero decir es que es mejor que Megumi te rechace con total conocimiento de porque lo esta haciendo, no?" Dijo de manera despreocupada mientras se rascaba una mejilla.

Sano levantó una ceja.

"Quizas te hice muy pocas jabonadas, Kenshin."

* * *

Era martes en la mañana, y Takani Megumi observaba con sus agudos ojos el comportamiento de su amiga mientras bebía café. Una de las pocas cosas que Kaoru sabía hacer sin destruir la cocina.

Kamiya estaba deprimida. Nada le animaba. No quería trabajar, ni comer, ni sonreir, ni hablar. Con suerte le dió los buenos días a Megumi.

Seguía revolviendo perezosamente el café con la cuchara, cosa que hacía hace veinte minutos. Y no paraba de suspirar.

"Empiezas a exasperarme, Tanuki." Dijo Megumi con sinceridad.

"Qué quieres que haga?..no puedo complacer a todo el mundo." Dijo con desánimo mientras seguía en su labor. El café ya estaba tibio.

"Qué es lo que te está pasando, Kaoru? Estás muy rara estos dias."

"Ja!..no me digas, te preocupas por mi?" Kamiya le miró con ironía.

"Extraño pelear contigo, no eres la misma vieja aburrida. Estás empeorando, la verdad" Megumi retiró su vista de Kaoru y finjía arreglar su cabello. "...Aunque...quizás si,..estoy preocupada."

Kamiya por fin mostró algo de interés en su mirada. "Habla ya, Megumi. Si tú no das el primer paso como quieres que yo hable?" Era la sonrisa más forzada de todas, la que ahora le mostraba a Meg.

La aludida suspiró. "Cuando te conocí, tu ya estabas comprometida. Si no estabas casada era porque inventabas excusas para que Enishi te dejase en paz. Sé que todos esos años de estudio y de desempeño de tu carrera no son sólo fruto de tu esfuerzo. Sin todos los pretextos que usaste nada hubiera sido posible, Enishi jamás te habría dejado terminar tus estudios..."

"Aah..." Kaoru suspiró y se frotó la frente, cubriendo sus ojos. "...A qué quieres llegar, Takani?"

"Lo que quiero decir que nunca has sido feliz realmente. Siempre te estan presionando por algo. Si no es la familia, es el trabajo." Puntualizó ella.

Un pequeño silencio siguió.

"Sin embargo..." Continuó Megumi, débilmente. "Todo cambió cuando..."

Kaoru se mordió un labio. Sabía exactamente hacia que lugar apuntaba esta conversación.

"Cuando conociste a Kenshin...Tú sonries de verdad cuando él está contigo. Hasta cuando piensas en él sonries...te he visto hacerlo." Megumi miró sus uñas y habló con dulzura.

"Eso es porque lo amas, no es así?"

Kaoru, aún con sus manos en la frente, sonrió con tristeza. "Tanto se nota?" Musitó.

"...Sé que te hace daño todo esto, pero sería bueno que le contaras a alguien de confianza. Sabes bien que no se puede hablar de esto de forma ligera. Kenshin busca salvar su matrimonio y tú podrías casarte en cualquier momento."

Tanuki suspiró de nuevo. "No me lo recuerdes...Yo no quiero casarme...quiero seguir trabajando..." Gimoteó en voz baja. "Juro que lo he intentado...pero no logro ver a Enishi como un hombre...sólo es mi hermano, sólo eso!. A pesar de que nos hemos besado en algunas ocasiones...yo no siento nada, jamás logré sentir algo real y duradero por nadie...a excepción de mi padre y Kenshin.."

Megumi estaba algo soprendida, por primera vez, ella y Kaoru hablaban de algo vital.

"Ahora te preguntas porque le mentí a Gensai, verdad?"

"Si amas tanto a Kenshin, por qué dejaste que el viejo se quedara con el caso? Ustedes dos ya estaban avanzando." Reconoció Megumi.

"No puedo, Megumi...yo no podría decirle algo asi...no tengo el valor.." Kaoru estaba totalmente derrotada. "Tengo miedo, Megumi...temo que alguien más descubra todo esto. No he sido yo últimamente, soy más impulsiva...más inconsecuente.." Se reprochó con pena.

"...Entiendo. No te habías enamorado nunca, verdad?"

"Asi como lo estoy ahora? No, nunca de forma tan intensa."

Megumi compartió un poco su dolor. Con razón estaba tan deprimida.

"Aunque...quizás sea mejor así. Digo..Kenshin y yo ya no nos veremos tan seguido..me hará bien, todos tenemos obligaciones que cumplir...no es posible distraerse.." Kaoru al fin quitó sus manos de su frente. Sus ojos azules eran el mar, estaban anegados en lágrimas que Kamiya se apresuró por quitar, antes de que recorrieran sus mejillas. "Heh...mira en lo que me convertí...Jamás me sentí tan insegura.."

Megumi la miró con molestia. "No pensé que fueses tan débil, Kaoru Kamiya. Al parecer me equivoqué sobre ti." Kaoru apenas se inmutó por su declaración. "Eras una mujer fuerte y decidida, sin embargo...ahora sólo veo a una chiquilla llorosa." Dijo con desprecio.

"Entonces...que sugieres que haga?" Un sutil enojo se deslizaba en las palabras de Kaoru. "Qué todos lo sepan? Qué pase de mi trabajo y mis familiares por Kenshin? Alguien que aún siente devoción por su esposa, Megumi! Alguien que ni siquiera me ofrecería estabilidad!" Al fin las emociones comenzaban a salir de ella. "Las cosas no son fáciles para todos! Nunca fue fácil para mi! Estoy aquí por mi esfuerzo y dedicación! No pienso desechar todo por alguien a quien apenas conosco!!" Kaoru se levantó de la mesa.

"Pero lo amas." Dijo Megumi con calma mientras miraba su vacía taza de café.

"...Eso ya no importa." Se volvió a sentar con pesadez. "Tengo cosas que hacer. Esto sirvió para abrirme los ojos."

Kaoru se sentía un poco mejor, había logrado desahogar algo de su tristeza. "De la impotencia al enojo...del enojo a la tristeza...de la tristeza a la aceptación" Habló ya más calmada.

"Me permitiré darte este consejo porque dudo que lo logres por ti misma, ahora que estas tan miserable...además..te aprecio mucho" Parecía que aquellas palabras no salían tan innatamente de la boca roja de Meg. "No pienses que todo está perdido, eres una gran mujer. Siempre hay una salida...quien sabe, posiblemente todo salga bien. Tu no sabes como tomará Kenshin esta situación, él aún no lo sabe." Se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a colocarse su abrigo.

Kaoru le dedicó una sonrisa llena de gratitud. "Ya te vas?"

"Si...tengo una cita, y quiero lucir bien." Dijo distraídamente.

"Con?" Habló mientras comprobaba que su café estaba totalmente frío.

"...Con Sagara." Dijo luego de una pausa.

"Ya veo...le dirás todo, no?"

"No sé...aún tengo tiempo para retractarme, pero el problema es que ya estoy ilusionada..." Megumi se mordió un labio.

"Vaya..." Kaoru suspiró.

"Puedo tener un consejo gratis, srita Kamiya?" Takani miraba sus uñas, comprobando su estado.

Kaoru rió un poco. "La srita Kamiya te dice que al menos le digas la verdad para poder seguir con tu vida en paz."

Takani suspiró. "Vaya..eso si ayudó" Dijo con ironía.

"Y..." Dijo, volviendo a llamar la atención de la kitsune. "tu amiga, Kaoru, te dice que luches hasta el final, porque siempre habrá una salida." Dijo con una sabia sonrisa.

"Ese consejo nos viene bien a las dos"

Kaoru la miró con una ceja levantada.

"No sé de que hablas...y ya vete."

Megumi esbozó un coqueta sonrisa y acto seguido, se encaminó a la salida. Kaoru apenas escuchó a su amiga salir y cerrar la puerta desde afuera, suspiró.

Era innegable, Megumi tenía la razón. No todas las voces se habían alzado aún. Quizás...no todo estuviese perdido. Kenshin no estaba conciente aún de lo que pasaba.

Seguramente Gensai le llamaría para conocerlo. Entonces ahí, la elección dependería totalmente de Himura.

Kaoru suspiró nuevamente, ya no tenía hambre.

De pronto sintió algo extraño.

Cómo fue que se convertió en esto?...

Ella no era de esta forma!, no se daba por vencida asi como asi!

_No es que vaya a luchar por él, pero me sobrepondré a esto._

_Mucha gente tiene decepciones amorosas..no soy la primera, y tampoco seré la última!_

Kamiya Kaoru se levantó con fuerza, tirándo la silla para atrás y haciendo saltar todos los utensilios que tenía sobre la mesa.

Su enojo, su pena, todas sus emociones se liberaban espontáneamente.

"Haré que te arrepientas..." Amenazaba. "Haré que veas lo que te perdiste, Himura!!"

Ese estúpido!

Por qué tuvo que casarse?!

Él era el malo de la historia! Era su culpa! Si no fuera por esa cautivante personalidad, ella jamás se habría enamorado!!

_Libera el enojo..._

_Entrégate al descontrol!_

Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo y en su camino, se encontró con su espejo de cuerpo entero. Se horrorizó por lo que vió. Tenía ojeras, sus cabellos negros estaban desordenados, estaba usando una remera gigante gris que desfiguraba su silueta y le hacía ver algo gorda...no, más bien, se veía muy gorda...

_+Rabia _

_-Autocontrol_

Con pasos rápidos se dirigió a su dormitorio, y de su guardaropa comenzó a sacar ropa por montones, descartando y descartando; musitando insultos y maldiciones.

"Es tu culpa...! Kenshin!..Tu! Maldita! Culpa!!" Siseaba mientras buscaba entre sus zapatos. "Cómo es posible que esté tan miserable por ti?!..." Una vez selecciono lo más sexy de su repertorio, se quitó toda la ropa y se dirigió a la ducha desnuda. "Ah noo...pero no pienso dejas que me ganes,...afeminado!" Ya casi no le quedaban insultos que no hubiese dicho antes.

Abrió la llave y salió agua fría. Kaoru miró el agua con algo de miedo. De seguro estaba helada...muuy helada...

"Ah! Mierda!" Exclamó. "Hoy iré al trabajo!"

Se metió a la ducha. El agua caía sobre su cuerpo, como cuchilladas, erizando todos sus vellos. Los escalofrios estaban a la orden. Pero como un hechizo, el agua le calmó totalmente. Su fruncido ceño se relajó y las ganas de llorar se desvanecieron.

Por supuesto que todo lo que había dicho hace un rato era mentira. Se había convertido en una niña por unos momentos, echandole la culpa a todo el mundo.

Era mejor así. A pesar de que uno pareciera psicópata, había que liberar el enojo de alguna forma. Era más sano, y se podía pensar con más claridad. Claridad era lo que Kaoru más necesitaba, era lo que había perdido desde que todos estos sucesos ocurrieron en su vida.

Conocer el amor tenía sus ventajas, y desventajas.

Sin duda alguna, le había ayudado a conocerse mejor, pero a cambio le había dado nuevas preocupaciones.

Aunque no todo estaba perdido, Kamiya se sabría sobreponer. Ignoraría sus sentimientos por el momento. Era calma lo que su alma pedía. El tiempo curaría todo...

_Sin embargo, no soy una chica buena._

Ese era el problema mayor. Kaoru quería desquitarse con algo...ahora. Y sabía que desquitarse con Kenshin le traería más placer que nada en el mundo.

Ya habría tiempo para olvidar todo...

El presente era su oportunidad, y no la desaprovecharía.

* * *

A pesar de no haber estado ahí mas que una vez, Kenshin sentía mucha familiaridad con el destartalado edificio. Sabía que a pesar de lucir horrible, adentro había gente de buen corazón.

_Como Kaoru-dono._

Kenshin sonrió de tan sólo pensar en el nombre de su nueva amiga. Se sentía tan bien, era como esos días en los que todo sale a la perfeción. Aunque tenía el presentimiento de que no debía fiarse mucho de esa rara buena suerte, ya le había pasado una vez y podría repetirse.

Pero al pelirrojo no le causó tanta aflicción aquel pensamiento. Sencillamente disfrutaría de la suerte mientras la tuviese.

Un poco más distraído, iba Sano. Pensativo como nunca antes. Venía para recoger a Megumi, pero por alguna razón, que hizo que los extremos de la boca de Kenshin subieran hasta los cielos, quería que su amigo le acompañase; al menos al principio.

"Llegamos al lugar de trabajo de Megumi-san." Dijo Kenshin satisfecho.

"Hace tiempo que no veía este lugar...muy moderno, no crees?" Respondió Sano con una sonrisa.

"Eh..es un poco...eh..bueno..." Un gotita resbaló por la mejilla de Kenshin."..aquí trabaja Kaoru-dono..." Reprochó, intentando defender el edificio.

"Anda dilo, es un cuchitril. Ese borracho de Gensai no pudo encontrar otra cosa mejor, esto era lo más barato." Sanosuke se rascó la cabeza y disimuladamente chequeó su apariencia.

"Cómo estoy?"

Kenshin aguantó la carcajada, todavía le dolían las jabonadas que Sagara le había hecho. "Bien."

"Hey! No te rias!!" Sano le descubrió y se le pusieron las mejillas rojas.

"No me rio. Es solo que jamás te había visto asi" Reconoció el pelirrojo con su típica calma. "Debería agradercerle a Megumi-san."

Sano lo miró con algo de molestia, pero sus ojos se expandieron al ver que **ella** se acercaba.

"Agradecer que, Ken-san?" Ronroneó Megumi en su oido mientras le abrazaba por la espalda.

"Oro!..Megumi-san!!" Esta de más decir que Himura ya se había sonrojado.

"Oh, Ken-san...hace tiempo que no te tocaba..." Dijo abrazandole más. "Sano! Estabas aquí?" Un brillo malicioso se adueñó de los ojos de la kitsune.

Sanosuke no respondió. Simplemente le frunció la mirada y Kenshin supo que debía volar de ahí antes de que las cosas terminen mal.

"Ken-san" Dijo ella, soltandole. "Hay alguien que quiere conocerte. Esta ahora en el edificio. Estoy segura de que te interesará mucho" Kenshin la miró inquieto, sin embargo accedió y se despidió cordialmente de ella. Le dirigió una mirada de apoyo a Sano, quien hizo una media sonrisa y acto seguido se encaminó a la consulta, abrió la puerta y entró, dándole una última mirada a la pareja que ya se encaminaba hacía el lugar de su cita.

Himura suspiró. Sentía algo de envidia, a él le gustaría mucho algún día ir así, acompañado del amor de su vida.

Le sorprendió mucho no haber pensado en Tomoe cuando reflexionó sobre eso.

Cerró la puerta y miró con satisfacción el acogedor recibidor. Realmente no tenía idea cual era el propósito de estar ahí, pero no le molestaba.

_Y si es Kaoru-dono? _Sonrió de solo pensarlo. Ya iba subiendo las escaleras, con la intención de ir al despacho de Kaoru cuando una voz le detuvo.

"Disculpe, señor." Kenshin se giró y quedo asombrado de la belleza de la joven. "Quién es usted?"

Himura no reaccionaba. La mujer, mas bien dicho, tenía un acentó ingles. Su cabello era rubio, y su piel que era como la leche, estaba cubierta por un vestido con flores tenues y de colores pastel. Se veía tan virginal...era como un espejismo...

"Hi-Himura...K-Kenshin.." Musitó.

"Oh! Pero si es usted!" Dijo ella con entusiasmo. Se acercó a él y le dió un beso en la mejilla. Un gesto bastante comprometedor para los japoneses, mas no para los occidentales. "Soy Elizabeth" Se presentó.

"Ah...Elizabeth" Reconoció Kenshin, aún ensimismado.

"Si, soy la esposa de Gensai" Dijo sonriente.

Eso había sido suficiente como para sacar a Kenshin de su estado de ensueño. "Oro?"

Gensai debía ser joven, no? Para tener una mujer asi como esposa...

"Ven conmigo, Kenshin-san. Te llevaré." Acto seguido le tomó del brazo y avanzó con rápidez por las escaleras, tirando de un Kenshin que aún no entendía nada.

Prontó notó que no iban a la oficina de Kaoru, iban para otro lado...

Llegaron a la puerta que correspodia a la oficina principal del edificio. "Entra" Dijo Elizabeth con dulzura mientras abría la puerta.

El pelirrojo titubeó al principio pero entró con lentos pasos. Se sobresaltó al oir la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas. Habían estantes llenos de libros a ambos lados de la habitación y al final de esta había un escritorio y la reclinable silla estaba mirando hacia la ventana, había alguien ocupándola, pero era imposible saber quien era ya que el repaldo del asiento de cuero era muy grande.

"Elizabeth?" Dijo una voz masculina bastante madura proviniente de la silla.

"Eh..no, soy Kenshin Kimura. Megumi-san me ha mandado aqui." Respondió con nerviosismo.

...Podría ser que...? Ya que la esposa de Gensai estaba aquí...

_Entonces!...este tipo es...!!_

"OH pero si eres tú!! Kenshin! Ya quería conocerte!!" Exclamó.

De pronto la silla se giró para verle y el hombre que estaba sentado se levantó con energía. Gensai estaba con los brazos abiertos y una gigante sonrisa.

Kenshin no lo podía creer.

_Este viejo...está casado con esa **mujer**? Este viejo quería 5 meses de luna miel con su esposa para repetir?!_

"Por favor, toma asiento." Dijo con cordialidad. Kenshin accedió y se sentó

"Conociste a Elizabeth, no?" Habló aún con esa sonrisa. "Que mujer! Estoy tan feliz de haber podido atraparla!"

"...Qué?" No daba crédito a sus oidos. Ese viejo hablaba con una satisfacción tremenda.

"Es broma!" Corrigió riendo. "Estoy muy enamorado de ella, y ruego porque no me deje nunca." Dijo sinceramente.

"Ah.." El pelirrojo sonrió. "Entonces usted es Gensai."

"Asi es. Sexólogo de renombre! Con más títulos y premios que el mejor médico del mundo!" Exclamó para luego reir sonoramente.

"Yo vine aqui al principio preguntando por usted...pero no estaba, asi que.." Empezó Kenshin, un poco menos cohibido.

"Caiste en las manos de Kaoru, verdad?" Atajó Gensai. "Qué te pareció? Nada más ni nada menos que mi única aprendiz! Me sorprendería mucho que no hubiesen avanzado algo ya!"

"Si...creo." Kenshin debía reconocer que no sabía si había cambiado o no. Si había hecho y pensado algunas cosas que jamás habría imaginado, pero eso no significaba bastante.

"Piensa que estas cosas toman tiempo" Dijo el viejo. Era como si le hubiese leído la mente. "Una terapia de buen fin inicia cuando el paciente acepta su problema y pone todo de su parte para salir adelante, mas la ayuda de su terapeuta."

"Entiendo" Kenshin suspiró con alivio.

"Qué piensas de Kaoru?" Inquirió con naturalidad.

Gensai estaba muy atento. Sabía que aquí había algo extraño. Kaoru no era la misma y todo parecía tener relación con la llegada de aquel muchacho.

Ayer había sido prueba suficiente. Él conocía a su chica desde bebé y sabía que algo malo le pasaba.

"...es alguien muy importante para mi..." Dijo mientras sonreía.

"Muy importante..." Repitió, reflexionando a la vez.

_Hmm...Muy importante puede tener muchos sentidos.._

Decidió dejar todo hasta ahí, de lo contrario sería un poco sospechoso, no quería pasar por metiche. Además tenía el presentimiento de que terminaría enterándose tarde o temprano.

"Ok, Kenshin. Sin más preámbulos, te diré porque estás aquí." Empezó Gensai mientras jugaba con sus pulgares.

"Cuando viniste aquí lo que solicitabas era mi ayuda. Al estar yo ausente, Kaoru tomó tu caso, sin embargo fue por muy poco tiempo. Es imposible que haya progreso en una terapia tan corta. Si hubiesen avanzado un poco, sería indiscutible que te quedases con ella, aún con mi presencia. Pero como no han registrado ningún cambio, el caso debería ser transferido automáticamente a mi, el terapeuta que solicitaste al principio."

Kenshin abrió la boca para decir algo, sin contar que Gensai le atajaría al instante.

"Gen..!"

"Y! como soy alguien muy flexible...te doy la oportunidad de que elijas. A mi no me importa un paciente más la verdad. Soy muy dedicado con mi trabajo y tengo bastante experiencia." Dijo con calma. "Pero si ya estas a gusto con Kaoru, entonces podrán continuar la terapia"

Himura estaba algo atónito, no se esperaba algo así. Quiso decir algo pero de su boca no salió palabra alguna.

"No tienes que presionarte" Dijo el viejo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Tienes un día para pensarlo. Iniciar una terapia nueva conmigo o continuar con Kaoru."

"..." Kenshin estuvo a punto de decir que quería quedarse con Kaoru, pero se dió cuenta de que era mejor hacerle caso a Gensai, y pensar un poco las cosas. "..Esta bien."

"Entonces eso es todo! Puedes retirarte. Ha sido un placer conocerte" Exclamó.

El pelirrojo, algo cabizbajo, se levantó "Hasta pronto, Gensai-dono" Se dirigió a la puerta con pasos pesados y salió del despacho, cerrando la puerta débilmente.

Justo cuando pensaba que todo saldría bien de ahora en adelante, venía el destino y ponía todo en su contra. Era terrible. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Estuvo a punto de decir que quería quedarse con Kaoru, sin embargo recordó las veces en las que su relación con su sexóloga se había vuelto algo..íntima. Recordó las veces que ella flirteó con él, las miradas lascivas, cuando bailaron, cuando ella le dijo que pensaba de él, cuando la abrazó, cuando descubrió lo atractiva que era, cuando...se besaron. (Besarla era algo que le iba a resultar muy díficil de olvidar. Para el pelirrojo, un beso no era cualquier cosa)

Sin duda alguna, todo esto no era normal.

Quizás si empezaba otra terapia con Gensai...no sufriría más distracciones.

"Kenshin." No escuchó cuando lo llamaron pero se sobresaltó cuando la persona que había dicho su nombre, lo tomó del antebrazo.

"Kaoru-dono!" Reconoció.

Se quedaron en silencio. Kenshin callaba porque sentía que Kaoru quería decirle algo. Y Kaoru, ya habiéndose dado cuenta de que el pelirrojo ya había conocido a Gensai, se debatía consigo misma; no sabía que decir.

Quería que él se diese cuenta de todo lo que había hecho, de todo lo que se había arreglado...todo para él!

Pero...ahora que le veía, su corazón latía y hacía fluir el amor y la docilidad en sus venas...ella no podía ser así con él.

Kenshin le hacía desear ser mejor persona. Le hacía desear tenerle, cuidarle y jamás lastimarle...

Oh por dios...Lo quería tanto!

Todo su infantil resentimiento se había desvanecido.

"Olvídalo." Repuso Kaoru con una sonrisa triste. "No era nada. Lo siento." Siguió subiendo la escalera lentamente. Kenshin se quedó en su lugar y luego se giró para verla subir.

Qué quiso decirle? Qué le detuvo?...Sentía tanta curiosidad, habían muchas cosas que quería saber sobre Kaoru. Tendrá que ver con la llegada de Gensai?

Después de todo, si su elección era Gensai, ya no la vería tan seguido...

Estará triste por eso?...

De pronto se dió cuenta, mientras miraba a Kaoru subir la escalera, que el ángulo que ella le proporcionaba con ese vestido violeta tan corto era muy...

_Oh cielos..._

Se habría quedado ahí, sonrojado y mirando para siempre, si no hubiera sido porque Kaoru se detuvo y se giró para verle algo extrañada. La mujer había sentido la mirada del pelirrojo en su cuerpo.

"Lo-_losiento_!!" Luego carraspeó y bajó la escalera corriendo, lleno de vergüenza.

Kaoru lo miró hasta que desapareció cuando llegó al primer piso. Una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios.

_Ese pervertido me estaba mirando el trasero..._

"Misión cumplida" Dijo satisfecha.

* * *

Seguía sonrojado. El hecho de que hubiese logrado llegar a la casa de Sano hace bastante tiempo no aminoraba la vergüenza. Apenas llegó a casa preparó la cena, luego vió algo de televisión y despues de darse cuenta que nada lograba quitarle de la cabeza lo sucedido; se dirigió al comedor y se sentó sobre la mesa.

Se quería matar! Como pudo hacerlo!...Qué pensaría Kaoru de él ahora?! Frunció el ceño mientras se rascaba la nuca. Él no era como todos los hombres. Sus amigos y conocidos jamás se perdían la oportunidad de hacer un escaneo total de los atractivos de las chicas que pasaban cerca de ellos, sin embargo Kenshin, por alguna razón, no se atrevía.

Esta era la primera vez que hacía eso. Sentía que ese tipo de miradas había que reservarlas para la pareja. Y ni eso. Él jamás miró a Tomoe de esa forma.

Eso podía ser considerado algo extraño, pero hablamos de Kenshin. Simplemente él no podía mirarle de esa forma. Hasta en la intimidad había sido así.

De las pocas veces que habían hecho el amor, el siempre había sido gentil. No era salvaje, ni se dejaba llevar por sus deseos. Y no es que fuera una persona muy arrebatada por los impulsos sexuales.

El punto es que Kenshin comenzaba a inquietarse. Estaba haciendo cosas que él jamás habría pensado que haría, hasta pensaba distinto!

_No es mi culpa..._

_A veces siento una voz interior..._

Si...Y siempre terminaba de acuerdo con esa voz. Parecía como si otra personalidad viviese en él. Su yo reprimido.

Cada vez se sentía mas extraño,...le proporcionaba placer hacer lo que su corazón mandaba, pero temía las repercusiones que eso traía...Besar a Kaoru es un claro ejemplo de ello. La voz de su corazón se apoderó de su voluntad y le hizo besar a esa mujer como si no hubiese mañana, sin embargo la incómoda situación que se desencadenó después...nisiquiera habían hablado de eso. Himura pensaba en pedir perdón pero cayó en la verdad de que no tenía ni una gota de arrepentimiento. Por más vergüenza que le diera el asunto.

Además él sentía que su sexóloga no deseaba tocar el tema nuevamente. Ella es una mujer muy inteligente, sabía que eso era beneficioso para ambos sin duda.

Aunque Himura no estaba conforme, a pesar de haberse dicho que eso era lo correcto, se sentía inquieto; aquel beso había hecho estragos en su mente. A veces se asustaba con los atrevidos pensamientos que cruzaban por su "virginal" mente, todo por culpa de ella.

_Por qué me siento asi?_

"Calma, calma" se dijo suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos. Esto debía ser una equivocación...hace tiempo que no estaba con una mujer!

Sano tenía razón. Tarde o temprano iba a sentir la falta de la compañia femenina...Si, eso tiene que ser. No es que sienta atracción por Kaoru, es sólo que ella es una mujer muy hermosa, porqué no besarla accidentalmente? cómo no soñar con ella? Cómo no excitarse con ella? Cómo no mirarle sus...atributos? Solo fue un accidente...

No era un bruto, salvaje (aunque esa voz le decía lo contrario); pero en el fondo era un hombre. Un hombre con necesidades. Si..si, eso tenía que ser...verdad?

Escuchó a alguien entrar pesadamente con pasos lentos, seguramente era Sano.

"Sano? Eres tú?" Atisbó Kenshin.

"Bingo" Su voz sonaba desganada, como si toda su energía se hubiese desvanecido tan solo por decir una palabra. Entró al comedor con la chaqueta en la mano y con la camisa a medio abrochar. Fue a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina que estaba cerca y luego tomó asiento sobre la mesa también pero al otro lado, a espaldas de Kenshin. Bebía el contenido del vaso como si fuera una tarea más. No había satisfacción en la acción. Himura supuso que Sano solo bebía agua por hacer algo, en el fondo, no tenía idea de nada.

"Sucedió algo con Megumi-san, no?" Inquirió sutil y pacíficamente. Sanosuke estaba al otro lado de la mesa, sentado sobre ella igual que él y dándole la espalda, no podía ver su cara. No sabía que era, pero si era algo grave lo que estaba ocurriéndole.

"Tuvimos sexo" Su voz grave y pausada murmurando aquellas palabras hizo que Kenshin se pusiera nervioso. Empezó a rascarse la nuca, con las mejillas rojas.

_Espero que no me cuente los pormenores...no pensé que iba a ser tan directo!_

Estaba por decirle que no era necesario que le contara los detalles, sin embargo, Sano con el vaso de agua ya vacío sobre la mesa y con los dedos entrelazados, dijo las dos palabras más duras de su vida.

Palabras para las que tuvo que tener fortaleza. Palabras por las que necesitó algunas horas para poder digerirlas.

"Es esteril."

Los ojos violetas de Himura se expandieron e inhalo por la boca, solo de la sopresa.

Todo tenía sentido! El deseo de Sano era tener un hijo! Él mismo se lo había dicho hace mucho tiempo!...

Y Megumi no podía quedar embarazada.

Ella tenía un buen corazón. No permitió que él supiese la verdad para no lastimarlo.

"Es increíble que recien me venga a enterar ahora." Dijo con cansancio, pero no del físico, sino del corazón, del alma... "No me di cuenta cuando empezó a llorar...y me lo confesó"

"_Sigues bailando bien" Reconoció ella, algo impresionada pero con una sonrisa satisfecha._

"_Yo jamás decaígo, Megumi. Solo mejoro. Si no hubieses terminado conmigo lo sabrías" Dijo mientras rodeaba la femenina cintura con sus brazos, acercándola mas. Inhalando su aroma y mirandola como si fuera el dulce mas tentador del mundo._

"_Espero que te refieras a bailar. Aún nos queda mucho por comprobar esta noche. No sé porque hemos venido a un rincón apartado. Pudimos ir a mi casa." No rechazó el contacto, recostó su cabeza en la clavícula de su hombre. Y él le abrazó más._

_Era una sensación extraña...Se sentía entero cuando estaba a su lado, abrazándola simplemente. Era intoxicante y atractivo, deseaba estar ahí. No le importaba que sus caminos se hubiesen separado una vez, ella estaba aquí. Solo eso bastaba...Solo eso..._

"_Y eso que aún no hemos hecho nada...Parece que estas muy deseosa. Lo sentí antes. Si me conocieras sabrías que no te traje aquí en vano." Habló con diversión._

"_Estúpido." _

_Esta bien...la verdad era que no le importaba donde lo hicieran. Sería ahí mismo._

_Y contra un pared, en una de las bodegas de la oscura discoteca, con la música y las luces; el sudor y los gemidos los hicieron completos. Qué importaba si alguien abría la puerta y los descubría? Estaban juntos, eso era lo importante._

_Sano acarició, besó, lamió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, haciendo un reconocimiento completo de aquella anatomía que hacía que su sangre se transformase en lava y que sus ojos se volvieran soles, iluminando a su amada; haciendole delirar por sentirse tan expuesta. Cubierta de sudor y besos._

_Pero los años no habían vuelto a Megumi dócil, como antes. Tomó el control de la situación, ante la estupefacción de Sano. Desabotonó su camisa con cierta destreza, acarició y beso su pecho. Habían escalofrios de placer por los músculos del moreno, nisiquiera podía pensar. Los suspiros y pequeños gemidos hacían saber a la kitsune que su labor estaba muy bien encaminada._

_Sanosuke ya no aguantaba más. Llegó al límite cuando sintió los delgados dedos de su amante rodear su virilidad. Volvió a tomar el control de la situación y bajó el cierre de su vestido con desesperación y torpeza, sin la intención de desnudarla completamente. Lo logró, dejando ver hasta donde terminaban sus senos, y sonriendo perversamente, le quitó la atrevida y húmeda tanga._

"_Te habías anticipado a la situación." Susurró mientras subía su vestido a la altura de las caderas._

"_Siempre estoy preparada." Respondió ella._

"_Lamentablemente" La levantó súbitamente y la recargó en la pared. Terminó de quitarse la camisa con la ayuda de Takani y aflojó sus pantalones. "No estas preparada para lo que viene ahora..."_

_Entró en ella con fiereza. Su amante gritó y se aferró a él con ahínco._

_Cuanto tiempo pasó?...Minutos, horas quizás. Eran dos enamorados en la oscuridad que se entregaban completamente. El renacido amor volvía a colmarlos._

_No había civilización, gente, decencia, pudor, delicadeza...solo placer._

_Pero de pronto pareció que sus cuerpos no podían más, su sangre caliente había llegado a su punto máximo y el clímax no se hizo esperar. Agotados, arreglaron un poco su ropa y se sentaron en el suelo uno al lado del otro._

_Su respiración era entrecortada, estaba desarreglada. No quedaba nada de su lápiz labial, los salvajes besos de Sagara lo habían quitado todo. No veía su ropa interior y uno de sus tacones estaba tirado en el suelo, lejos de ella._

_Aún asi...Sano pensaba que se veía hermosa._

_Pasaron algunos minutos en los que solo se oían sus respiraciones entrecortadas, intentando recuperarse de toda la emoción que habían vivido. Hasta que el moreno se decidió, ya no podía esperar mas. Se acercó a ella y besó su cabeza, sintiendo el aroma de su cabello._

"_... No me molestaría intentarlo de nuevo." Dijo intentando ser distraído, aunque en el fondo estaba muy seguro. En su corazón lo sentía así._

_Pero de pronto, el cuerpo de Megumi comenzó a convulsionarse débilmente, víctima de los sollozos. Se separó un poco de él y sin mirarle a los ojos, habló con la voz algo ahogada, a pesar de sus intentos por sonar clara._

"_Sabes por qué te dejé?" Comenzó._

"_Yo no puedo tener hijos, Sano. Me...me es imposible...Soy infertil."_

Lo demás había sido terrible. Megumi no pudo seguir ahí y se fue rápidamente, sin decir adiós. Sagara estaba desamparado. Solo atinó a hacer lo obvio, se levantó, tomó su chaqueta, se arregló los pantalones y se fue.

"De...de todas las razones..por las que pensé que Megumi...podría dejarme..." Hablaba de manera pausada, cada palabra llevaba un peso. "Te juro, Kenshin...Jamás imaginé algo como esto. No pensé que ella fuese...que no pudiese tener hijos"

Estaba derrotado. No sabía que hacer...estaba perdido. Enfadado por no haber visto el lado humano de Megumi. Triste porque al fin, luego de años, supo la verdad.

Kenshin escuchaba su lamento. Podía deducir que las lágrimas del arrepentimiento ya las había gastado Sano en el camino a casa. Y ya no podía llorar, solo lamentarse. Sin embargo...

"Sano" Empezó Kenshin con suavidad. "Megumi-san te quiere todavía, no?"

Sagara lo pensó un momento. No podía decir con seguridad si ella seguía amándole, Megumi nunca fue muy cariñosa. Preferia ser sutil con su afecto. Un afecto bastante díficil de ganar, por cierto.

"Supongo." Dijo vagamente.

"No veo la necesidad de preguntarte si la quieres. Es evidente"

El moreno esbozó una débil sonrisa. "Muy evidente."

"Entonces...no creo que hayan mas impedimentos. Se aman y eso es suficiente. Siempre habrá una salida." Kenshin se giró y miró con benevolencia la espalda de Sano. "Los hijos..nacen del amor. Y eso es algo que ustedes ya tienen"

Sano abrió sus ojos, y en sus pupilas había luz.

Eso es!

Siempre..! Siempre habrá una salida!!

"El Sanosuke que yo conocí era un tipo que nunca se daba por vencido. Un cabeza dura que dejaba de lado todo y sobrepasaba la misma realidad. Ese Sano es mi mejor amigo" Puntualizó Himura. "Ahora." Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared. "Son las 7:54. Aún es temprano y la noche es joven."

La sonrisa del moreno se enanchó aún más y comenzó a transformarse en una armoniosa carcajada. Se giró y le dió una fuerte palmada a su amigo pelirrojo en la espalda, haciendo que este se bajara de la mesa, tambaleandose.

"Gracias Kenshin, Sano ha vuelto y tiene una zorra que reclamar!" Se paró y prácticamente corriendo salió de la casa.

Himura fue hasta la puerta y la cerró. Quiso comentarle a Sano lo que había pasado con Gensai, pero se dió cuenta de que eso no importaba ahora.

Se rió cuando escuchó a Sano gritar a lo lejos mientras corría por la calle.

"**Te Amo, Kitsune!!"**

* * *

Miércoles. Himura ya se había decidido. Lo había consultado con la almohada (Sano no llegó a casa la noche anterior.), había pensado en todas las variantes y ya tenía su determinación. Nada le haría cambiar de opinión, no podía estar mas seguro de su decisión. Cosa bastante rara en él.

Salió de casa en la mañana vestido con solo una camisa celeste y sus jeans, a la primera persona a quien le comunicaría su decisión sería a Kaoru. Pero fue algo díficil encontrarla, no estaba en su casa ni en el trabajo. Tampoco quiso llamar a Megumi...no quería...interrumpir. Y preguntarle a Enishi era impensable. Fue en busca de Tae, por suerte ella le recordó y le dijo todos los posibles lugares donde su sexóloga podría estar. Y este era el último, luego de una larga lista. Un dojo en el despoblado, en las afueras de la ciudad cerca de unas montañas. Un lugar bastante inhóspito, pero de alguna forma acogedor. Le resultaba un poco extraño que su sexóloga asistiese a un dojo para ejercitarse.

_Bueno...El ejercicio es la única forma sana que tiene para conservar **esa** figura..._

Se dió una pequeña palmada en la mejilla. Definitivamente no eran sus pensamientos, no podían serlo!. Kenshin empezaba a pensar que estaba loco.

Había traído su equipo para cambiarse, después de todo, nunca estaba mal tener un poco de práctica. También le producía un poco de de nostalgia, hacía mucho que no veía un dojo, que no tenía una espada en las manos...Lo había olvidado todo por sus libros de matemática. A pesar de que tuvo que apreder el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu a la fuerza por su padre, no podía evitar sentir un gran placer cuando practicaba kenjutsu.

Era una pasión oculta que pocos comprendían. Se sintió mas cercano a Kaoru ahora que sabía que ella practicaba el arte de la espada.

Caminó un pequeño trayecto hasta que ubicó los portones cafés del dojo, se sorprendió cuando leyó el tablón que estaba a un lado de las puertas, colgado impetuosamente.

_'Dojo de Kendo. Kamiya Kashin Ryu"_

Mas claro no podía estar. Kaoru practicaba en el dojo de su familia!

Kamiya Kashin Ryu no era un nombre conocido para él, en su vida había escuchado sobre tal estilo. Pero decidió ser precavido, y no subestimar nada. Entró al dojo a través de los portones con pasos seguros y firmes. Eran varias casetas dispersadas por el terreno, unas mas grandes que otras. En el fondo, este dojo recreaba como eran estos, durante épocas mas antigüas. Entró a la más grande que seguramente estaba destinada a las prácticas en grupo. Era una gran habitación, espaciosa, el piso era de madera y relucía, impecable como un espejo. En una de las paredes, en la parte de arriba habían algunos tablones con nombres, seguramente los integrantes del dojo, tambien habían estantes con algunas espadas de bambú detenidas a modo de decoración, las demás estaban siendo utilizadas por los apréndices. Su primera impresión fue muy buena, era un lugar grande, con buenas condiciones para entrenar; sin embargo le extrañó mucho la poca cantidad de estudiantes, aunque no era mucho lo que podía esperar; el dojo estaba en las afueras.

"Buenos dias, señor" Le saludó una anciana que se acercó a él. "Desea inscribirse?"

"Me temo que no, señora. Busco a Kaoru-do...Kaoru Kamiya. Ella está?" Inqurió el pelirrojo cortésmente.

"Claro, debe estar en el área de práctica privada. Sígame por favor, le llevaré con ella." Con tranquilos pasos, la amable anciana le condujo a una caseta más alejada. Se veía más rústica y pequeña que las demas. "Es aquí, desea que le anuncie?"

"No, gracias. Estaré bien" La anciana sonrió y se alejó con lentos y algo exasperantes pasos.

Himura agudizó sus oidos y pudo sentir que un boken cortaba el aire, seguido de una respiración que seguramente era la de su sexóloga. Con movimientos sutiles se acercó y deslizó un poco el shoji, dejando una pequeña rendija por la cual ver. Y ahí estaba Kaoru.

Su boken estaba fuertemente tomado con sus blancas manos, en una postura firme. Practicaba movimientos de defenza con la espada de bambú. Probablemente había empezado a practicar hace un rato porque no había sudor en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, lo extraño era que Kaoru susurraba algo cada vez que daba un golpe al aire con su espada. Su gi era blanco y la parte de abajo era un hakama azul, como toda una kendoka.

No quiso estar más de mirón, deslizó totalmente el shoji y la luz entró a la pequeña sala de entrenamiento, sobresaltando a la pelinegra.

"Kenshin! Cómo me encontraste?" Dijo ya mas recuperada del susto. Se acercó a él, sonriente con la espada de bambú en mano.

"Necesitaba comunicarle algo Kaoru-dono, le pregunté a Tae donde podría estar y llegué aquí."

"Veo que viniste preparado, eh?" Con el boken tocó suavemente el bolso deportivo que Himura traía. Él rió un poco, nervioso. "Qué te parece si practicamos?" Ofreció entusiasmada. "Tú también sabes algo de kenjutsu, verdad?"

"No sé, Kaoru-dono, quizás no sea correcto que..." Empezó Himura.

"Ve a cambiarte, ahora" Ordeno Kaoru con una ceja levantada. Por mas feliz que se quisiese mostrar, su fachada no era eterna.

En unos minutos Kenshin estuvo listo, con un gi burdeo y hakama blanco, tomó otro boken que le lanzó la pelinegra. No estaba acostumbrado a manejar un arma mas ligera. La sakabatou con la que habría practicado siempre, era mas pesada. Decidió tener cuidado, si no controlaba su fuerza algo saldría mal. Tendría que suavisar sus golpes.

"Estas listo?" Preguntó Kaoru, quien ya estaba en posición "No seas delicado, no juzgues por mi apariencia." Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

"Entiendo" Por supuesto que sería delicado, herir a Kaoru era lo último que quería. Tomó el boken con firmeza y esperó el primer movimiento de la mujer. Ella sintió su intención y sin mas preámbulos, se lanzó sobre él con un golpe directo a su hombro. Automáticamente lo esquivó, pero ella no se desanimó. Siguió mandando golpes hacia distintos puntos estratégicos donde posiblemente Kenshin bajaría la guardia. Sin embargo este solo evadía y solo bloqueaba las arremetidas de Kamiya cuando ya no tenía salida. En ningún momento atacaba y eso le desesperaba a su contrincante. Aunque debía admitir que el pelirrojo era bastante rápido. Se movía con ligereza, como si no le costase nada, como si fuese un fantasma.

"No me subestimes!" Gritó Kaoru de pronto. Kenshin se sobresaltó, como ella esperaba. No perdió la oportunidad y le asestó un golpe en el costado con fuerza. Himura bajó la guardia al fin, y Kamiya estaba por darle una estocada en su estómago para terminar el duelo cuando él volvió en sí y bloqueó el ataque, empujando a Kaoru; haciendole caer.

"Kaoru-dono! Yo...! Lo siento..!" Dijo apenado por haberse dejado llevar.

"Eso es..." Ella se incorporó satisfecha, volvió a su posición, lista para atacar nuevamente. "Te dije que no fueras delicado, Himura."

Kenshin la miró algo sorprendido. Era bastante perseverante. Eso le gustaba. Sonrió algo sonrojado mientras tomaba posición.

_Kaoru-dono parece una fiera._

Esta vez fue él quien se abalanzó sobre ella. No lo hizo con toda su fuerza, pero tampoco buscó ser tan suave como al principio. Le sorprendió que Kaoru todavía pudiese desviar sus ataques con facilidad. Cada vez que él atacaba, ella devolvía los golpes con la misma firmeza sin titubear ni un poco.

_Esta bien...hagamos esto más díficil..._

Kenshin se separó de Kaoru de un gran salto hacia atrás, tomó el boken con una sola mano y lo puso al otro lado de su cintura, como si fuese una espada de verdad, envuelta en la saya y colgada de su cinto. Kaoru comprendió lo que quería hacer y sonrió, aquel hombre realmente parecía un samurai. Quitó un poco el sudor de su frente y se preparó.

El silencio envolvió la concentración. Cada uno pensaba en su siguiente paso. Himura estaba totalmente entregado a la pelea al igual que Kaoru.

Sintieron que el momento estaba cerca...Tres...Dos...Uno...!

Kenshin y Kaoru reaccionaron al mismo tiempo. El sacó el boken, dando un golpe horizontal y ella, buscando frenar la arremetida, intentó bloquear verticalmente. Bambú contra bambú. El sudor adornaba la cara de ambos. Pero aquella vez, Himura había actuado enserio. La fuerza que había puesto en su arma, hizo que el boken de Kaoru saliera volando, lejos de su alcance.

Luego, el pelirrojo apuntó al pecho de la desarmada Kamiya con el boken, señalando su victoria. Pero la fiera pelinegra no estaba conforme. Ya había sido suficiente juego limpio. De un manotazo quitó la espada de madera del camino y se lanzó sobre él, haciendole una llave en el brazo, doblándoselo, amenazando con quebrar sus huesos.

"No será tan fácil" Dijo con la respiración entrecortada, acto seguido aplicó mas fuerza en el brazo de Kenshin. Y este se aguantó el dolor, no chillaría como una niña.

Y tampoco perdería.

Se armó de coraje y golpeó a Kaoru con el codo en las costillas del lado derecho, vengándose. Esta cayó al piso y soltó de inmediato su agarre, debilitada. Kenshin no perdió el tiempo y se colocó sobre ella, la inmovilizó de brazos y piernas con sus extremidades. Kaoru se recuperó rápidamente y comenzó a forcejear con persistencia. Himura ya no podía contenerla y sin querer, soltó las piernas de Kaoru. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la pelinegra lo abrazó con sus extremidades y lo hizo girar, quedando ella arriba. El pelirrojo aprovechó entonces, para llegar al costado izquierdo de Kaoru con su puño derecho. Pero ella alcanzó a rodear su muñeca con el brazo izquierdo. Después levantó su otro puño, lista para golpear y desfigurar al hombre que amaba. Kenshin agarró la muñeca de Kaoru casi al instante, deteniéndola.

Asi se quedaron un momento. No había forma de escapar. Kenshin no podía mover sus extremidades superiores, al igual que Kaoru, una mano contenía el golpe del otro. Estaban agitados, el sudor se deslizaba por sus pieles.

"Empate?" Ofreció Kenshin, ya mas sereno.

"Esta bien." Aceptó.

Ella suspiró satisfecha y sonrió contenta. Himura la habría imitado, de no ser porque se dió cuenta de lo atrevida que era la pose en la que estaban ahora.

Kaoru arriba y él abajo. Sudados y satisfechos...

"K-Kaoru-dono..." Él soltó la muñeca de la pelinegra lentamente. Se sonrojó aún mas cuando notó que estaba rozando el pecho de Kaoru con el brazo derecho que ella misma inmovilizaba. "Por favor..." No sabía si era un pedido o una súplica.

Pero su sexóloga parecía no responderle. Le miraba algo ensimismada. Pero se recuperó al instante. "Lo siento." Le soltó para luego incorporarse. Le tendió la mano para ayudarle a su paciente a levantarse y este la aceptó.

"No sabía que usted se defendía tan bien, Kaoru-dono" Reconoció Kenshin.

"Prático kenjutsu desde pequeña. El Kamiya Kashin Ryu es el estilo de mi familia. Antigüamente, entrenó guerreros bajo el principio de que la espada debía usarse para dar vida, no para exterminarla." Dijo ella con calma. "No tuvo mucho fama, pero es genial que a pesar de eso este estilo no haya desaparecido."

"Su padre también practicaba kenjutsu, verdad?" Preguntó Kenshin amablemente.

"Mi padre?..." Kamiya se detuvo y miró a Kenshin. Sonrió de manera simplona, restándole importacia al asunto. "No sé...quiéres que te mienta, cariño?" Bromeó.

Kenshin lenvantó una ceja, preocupado. Quizás había hablado de más. "Lo siento"

"Descuida. Todos tenemos una o dos cosas de las cuales no queremos hablar" Repusó la pelinegra aún sonriendo. Fue a buscar dos toallas y le dió una a Kenshin. "Entonces...qué era lo que querías contarme?" Inquirió mientras secaba el sudor de su cuello.

"Aahh-..." Otra vez se había quedado sin coraje. Finjió el secarse el sudor de la cara mientras buscaba una manera de decir lo que quería. Sin embargo no se le ocurrió nada.

"Conociste a Gensai, verdad?" Dijo ella mientras sonreía, enternecida por la manera de ser del pelirrojo. "Te habló sobre la transferencia de tu caso?" Quiso ayudarle un poco.

Kenshin se quitó la toalla de la cara y miró al suelo. "Si. Me dió un día para decidir."

"Imagino entonces que vienes para contarme tu decisión." Concluyó Kaoru.

La ojiazul se quería morir. Ya casi podía escucharlo decir que ya no quería seguir bajo su consejo...

"Yo..." Kenshin se obligó a mirarla. Tenía que ser un hombre! Ya no quería tener miedo! "Decidí que..." Empezó algo atolondrado, tomándola por los hombros.

"Quiero quedarme con usted, Kaoru-dono" Habló con seguridad.

Posiblemente eso representaba un peligro. Pero estaba dispuesto a pasar por sobre ese peligro, con tal de que ella fuese su amiga. Jamás pensó que terminaría tan encadenado a una persona. Debía admitir también que se sentía un poco mas diferente, quizás un poco mas extrovertido...algo mas dominante.

Sin embargo, Kaoru no decía nada. Estaba ahí, petrificada.

"Kaoru-dono?" Himura comenzaba a sonrojarse. Pensó que ella sonreiría como siempre o que bromearía con él al menos.

Al final, Kaoru logró salir de su estupefacción y le abrazó fuertemente. Kenshin levantó los brazos, totalmente sorprendido y rojo. No se percató de las emocionadas palabras que Kaoru musitaba contra su pecho.

"Te amo...te amo tanto...gracias, amor...gracias..."

* * *

Continuará...

Al fin vacaciones! Mucho mas tiempo para escribir! Wi!

Creo que el lemon quedó bien. Además! El sexo es parte de esta historia! Es obvio que hay que escribir una que otra "Escenirijilla no aptirijilla para niñirijillos". Iré subiendo un poco más el nivel en la próxima...

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. El título no se refiere únicamente a la relación de Kaoru con su padre, sino que también se refiere a Kenshin y su elección de terapeuta.

Realmente fue díficil elegir entre Kaoru y Gensai para mi. Pero hay una escena que me muero por escribir y para eso, Kaoru debe estar a cargo de Tomate-Himura!

Ojalá pueda actualizar el próximo mes. Hasta entonces!


	8. Beso para dormir

**Mis mas sinceras disculpas. Tuve muchos examenes, mucho estudio, mucho estrés...y no ha terminado**

**De todas formas, ya queda poca historia.**

**He estado recibiendo algunas amenazas por el atraso con mis fics asi que mejor me pongo a trabajar XD**

**Disclaimer:RK, sus personajes y trama no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a . Sólo los emborraché _un poco_ para que participaran en mi fic.**

**Desatando la Pasión:**

-

-

-

** 8. Beso para dormir****.**

-

-

-

Estaba incómoda, intranquila. La oscuridad de su habitación, mas que inducir el sueño, parecía absorverlo, arrebartarselo a su cansada mente.

Se giró.

Su acción no aminoró su sensación. Se estiró e intentó acomodarse nuevamente pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Soltó un pequeño gemido de frustración y se sentó en la cama.

Insomnio.

Ya venían tres dias con lo mismo, y era la quinceava vez que se giraba, buscando mas comodidad. No había forma de dormir. Kaoru cerraba sus ojos, pidiendo algunas horas de inconciencia pero nada. Su única respuesta era el silencio de la oscura noche. Esa quietud tan sólida y exasperante... no podía escapar! No había forma de dormir...

"Qué me está pasando..." Se dijo algo alterada.

Algo andaba mal. Kamiya se conocía, su insomnio provenía de la inquietud. De la inquietud en su conciencia, exactamente.

"Bien...Reflexionemos." Se invitó a si misma, mientras se acomodaba en la cama y cruzaba los dedos sobre su abdomen.

Qué pasaba? Cuál era el problema?

_Bueno...estos dias no le hice bromas a nadie, no le grité a nadie...si me enfadé con Enishi pero eso es algo digamos, normal..._

_No he tenido problemas con mis otros pacientes..._

_Tenía que ver otra vez con Kenshin?_

Podía ser. No era nada nuevo. Lo mismo de siempre.

Él era el inocente_ niño_ que la hacía suspirar. Que la hacía sentir estúpida, que hacía que ella cuestionase a cada momento si era bella a sus ojos. Seré su tipo de mujer? Soy lo suficientemente atractiva? Qué le gusta de mi? Qué no le gusta de mi? Sería correcto si me tomo enserio el amor que siento? Qué piensa él? Se preguntaba incesantemente.

"Bah...empiezo a pensar que soy idiota."

Si, era verdad.

El amor nos hace felices, pero tontos.

_Pero que puedo hacer?_

No había respuesta aún.

_Ok, he aquí el punto número uno. Kenshin_

Aún asi, Kaoru sentía que no era ese el problema principal. Por supuesto que lo que sentía por su paciente era algo que la inquietaba, pero eso estaba ligado a algo mas...y eso era........?

El haberse besado era algo que ya estaba superado. Aún latente en su corazón, pero superado.

_Pero cuando lo besé, que sentí?_

Culpa.

Las cejas de Kaoru se fruncieron. Eso era.

Eran las cadenas que la ataban. El compromiso y el deseo chocaron y le abrieron los ojos.

Sin darse cuenta, se había convertido en alguien manipulable. Alguien sujeto a una promesa que actuaba mas como enredadera que como un feliz recuerdo.

_Cuándo fue que dejé de ser libre, por dios?..._

Por qué era cobarde? Qué le detenía? Por qué había decidido evadir algo que ya venía torturándola desde hace tiempo?

Enishi. Ese era su problema.

Probablemente fue... aquel pequeño destello de amor adolescente que ya había muerto... Cómo es que lo soportó tanto?

Ya no importa. Kaoru era el espíritu de la libertad, mas lleno hoy que nunca de su esencia indómita

Y hoy recuperaría su derecho, porque no estaba dispuesta a ser la marioneta de nadie.

Se levantó de la cama y miró la hora. 1:23 Am. Se vistió rápidamente y miró su alianza de compromiso sin emoción alguna.

"Debí haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo."

Bajó la escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta principal, luego de tomar las llaves de su auto. Por suerte Sano se las había devuelto a tiempo.

Abrió la puerta miró hacía afuera con una pequeña sonrisa.

_Gracias Kenshin. Ni siquiera lo sabes pero has sido tú el que me ha dado fuerza._

Quizás, una vez haya terminado todo esto, se plantee sus sentimientos mas seriamente, o renuncie a tener una aventura con un hombre casado y busque a su verdadero amor, que obviamente no era su prometido, por cierto.

Sea lo que sea, Kamiya Kaoru quería amar y ser amada, sin restricciones de parte de nadie.

Y este era el primer paso.

Cerró la puerta desde afuera con aire decidido, mientras se encaminaba a su auto.

* * *

Hace muchos años que no la veía dormir asi...desnuda y entre las sábanas. Tenía un sueño tan plácido... Megumi era la viva representación del descanzo. Cuando Takani estaba despierta era la fiera indomable, la vívora que no dudaba jamas a la hora de los insultos, sin embargo, dormida; era un dulce angel. Tan pacífica, tan hermosa, tan inocente...

"Cuándo vas a dejar de mirarme, estúpido?"

...Sano se sintió asi, tal como ella lo había descrito. Estúpido.

"Sabes que me molesta que me miren mientras duermo. Por qué insistes?"

"Solo admiraba tus arrugas, abuela. Ya no eres la jovial Meg, que con su linda pollera escolar y su blusa blanca, me invitaba a las duchas escolares cuando estaban vacías para..." Empezó él.

"Callate. Yo solo mejoro. Antes era lo suficientemente tonta como para acostarme contigo, pero ahora...." Megumi se tapó la boca, reparando en la paradoja y la carcajada de Sano no se hizo esperar. Quizas había olvidado la situación en la que estaban...

"Tienes razón! Tu solo mejoras!" Dijo entre risas.

"Deja de reir!"

Sin darse cuenta comenzaron a reirse los dos, felices. Llenos de aquella exquisita emoción que habían abandonado hace tiempo. No sabían si el motivo de tanta risa era por lo que dijo ella o porque estaban juntos de nuevo.

La verdad es que no sabían nada. Y no hacía falta preguntar. Megumi y Sano no eran buenos a la hora de hablar sinceramente sobre sus sentimientos, pero se conocían perfectamente el uno a otro. Eran gestos, cosas simples, respuestas tácitas.

Asi era para ellos.

Luego de aquel alegre momento sus respiraciones se normalizaron y luego se abrazaron, Sano suspiró satisfecho, inhalando el perfume de Megumi. Y ella se acomodó con una sonrisa. "Estuvo bien, verdad?"

Sano la miró con ternura. Megumi estaba ronroneando?

"Pues si. Estuviste bien."

"Solo bien?" Dijo ella burlescamente.

"Bien. Fue grandioso." Aclaró Sano con una sonrisa algo avergonzada. "Progresaste."

Takani rió con vanidad. "Ya no sigas. Tu no estuviste nada mal..."

"Zorra." Dijo él mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte.

Un pequeño silencio siguió, y Megumi al fin se decidió.

"Realmente vas a aceptarme, Sano? Aunque yo no pueda..."

"No preguntes lo que ya sabes. No pienso dejarte escapar esta vez." Espetó Sano que luego murmuró "No me daré por vencido."

"Pero entonces...cómo lo harás? Renunciarás a tu deseo de ser padre por mi? No creo valer tanto, Sano. Lo nuestro ya no funcionó una vez y no creo que..."

"No, Megumi. No hables asi. Habrá una forma. Siempre hay una manera, será díficil pero no me rendiré. Es solo que...no puedo permitir un futuro en el que no estes conmigo."

Takani se dió cuenta de que todas las palabras de Sano no eran dichas tan fácilmente, menos para él, que en todo momento no se permitió mirarle a los ojos. Temeroso de la burla y sonrojado a mas no poder, fue en ese estado en el que Megumi descubrió que el hombre que la estaba abrazabdo ahora era el amor de su vida.

Y que sería una idiota si lo dejaba escapar otra vez.

Por eso, ella tampoco se rendiria.

De pronto, Megumi se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó. Sano se permitió unos cinco segundos de estupefacción para luego responder a los labios de Megumi.

Fue un beso largo, sin embargo Sano aún no tenía la señal que estaba esperando. Lentamente de separaron, "Eso es un si?"-Dijo casi sin aliento.

Ella no respondió, solo sonrió. Esa era la sonrisa mas bonita que le había visto hacer.

Las palabras sobraban.

"Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo..." Ronroneó ella mientras le besaba el cuello.

"Otra vez?...Zorra, no soy un super-hombre." Dijo él mientras reía.

"Tacaño..."

"...Nadie me llama tacaño y se va sin castigo. Ni siquiera mi mujer."

"Lo siento?" Dijo mientras se mordía un labio con un travieso brillo en los ojos.

"Disculpa aceptada" Cortó con rapidez sonriendo con astucia. Se acurrucó entre las sábanas, listo para dormir.

Megumi lo miró con decepción. "Nunca cambiarás".

No es que le importara mucho. Le amaba asi, tal y como era. Sano la abrazó y la cobijó. Takani, jamas consideró que en su estado, estéril, podría acceder a tanta felicidad como ahora, oyendo a su futuro marido susurrarle 'Te amo'.

* * *

El amanecer teñía el cielo nocturno. Desde la oscuridad nacía el sol con rayos potentes que volvían naranjas a las nubes con algunos detalles violetas. Era demasiado hermoso.

Demasiado irónico.

Enishi Yukishiro miró la sortija de oro que brillaba con los primeros rayos del día sobre la mesa. Era un objeto inerte, muerto para él. No poseía nada mas que el valor sentimental.

Por eso dolía tanto?

No se había atrevido a tocarla, no podía.

"_Lo siento, Enishi."_

Kaoru había dejado la habitación hace solo unos momentos, había sido una pequeña visita. No había podido dormir desde entonces, era imposible. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, indesatable.

"_Yo no puedo seguir asi. Recíen ahora me di cuenta..."_

Nunca pudo determinar bien cual era el lugar de Kaoru en su vida. Ella sería su mujer? O era otro trofeo mas? Otro adorno, otro requisito indispensable para poder ser un hombre de intachable reputación? Para lograr calzar en la huellas de su padre?

"_Cuánto tiempo hemos estado juntos? Cuándo fue que ignoré todo lo que estaba pasando?...Quizás estaba demasiado ocupada de mi vida laboral."_

Sabía que a su padre le habría gustado que la hubiese desposado. Él siempre le dijo que mujeres habían muchas, pero que Kaoru era especial.

"_Cuando reflexiono bien sobre el tema, no todo parece tan poco sólido. Digo, al menos yo estaba enamorada al principio."_

"_Entonces porqué haces esto, Kaoru?"_

Ella no mentía. Era verdad, todo lo que decía. Pero por qué justo ahora se dió cuenta?

No podía haber pensado en el tema antes? Por qué no reflexionó justo antes de que...

De que él se enamorara?

"_Querido...No funcionó. Nada de esto funcionó. No lo hizo en años. Menos lo hará ahora."_

Demonios!...

"_Detengamoslo ahora que podemos."_

Su puño cayó sobre la mesa y la sortija saltó hasta llegar al suelo. Los ojos de Enishi siguieron el trayecto del objeto sin perder detalle. Como si maldijera al anillo.

"_No importa quien o que tuvo la culpa."_

Si, claro...

"_Intentemos ser felices, que este suceso no nos quite las esperanzas."_

Yukishiro tuvo el deseo de ir y traer a su ex-prometida a la fuerza pero no tardó en reparar en lo estúpido que sería. Debía admitirlo, había perdido.

"_Solo quisiera pedirte una cosa."_

"_No me odies, Enishi."_

"Yo puedo seguir mi vida, Kaoru. No te necesito." Murmuró para si mismo.

Aún tenía su vida laboral, tenía un imperio que construir.

Ya no habrían mas distracciones.

* * *

"...entonces cuando le pedí que me devolviera mis cosas, se rió en mi cara y me dijo que nunca lograría nada." Kenshin terminó su largo relato algo cabizbajo. Estaba acostado en la cómoda cama que estaba en el despacho de Kaoru con ella sentada detrás de su escritorio. El pelirrojo preguntó porque tenía que ser una cama en vez de un sitial acorde a la típica ambientación que usaban los terapeutas. 'Así es mas íntimo', respondió ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

"Vaya..." Kaoru anotó algunos apuntes . "Te molesta el no haber actuado de otra forma?" Inquirió.

"Si...debí ser mas enfático...creo que.." Comenzaba a culparse nuevamente.

"Espera un momento, querido. Primero que todo, no debes dejar que nadie pase por encima de ti. Eres un ser humano y tienes los mismo derechos y limitaciones que los demás. Debes aprender a valorarte y a defenderte porque situaciones como esa se repetirán a lo largo de tu vida." Declaró con firmeza y luego agregó con una sonrisa. "Respétate a ti mismo, y luego obtendrás lo mismo de parte de las personas que te rodean. Lo mismo es con el amor." Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y Kenshin se puso nervioso.

"T-tiene razón Kaoru-dono" Dijo Kenshin con aparente sonrojo.

_Por qué me pongo asi?..._

"Claro que la tengo." Exclamo la pelinegra mientras le lanzaba un libro que Himura atrapó ágilmente.

"Por qué Amamos?" Leyó en voz alta el nombre del libro con extrañeza.

"Excelente libro, Himura. Debes reflexionar mucho y que mejor que una lectura?" Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la cama. Se acostó al lado de Kenshin.

"Está cansada? Puedo traerle algo, Kaoru-dono" Ofreció.

"Estoy bien, gracias." Dijo mientras sonreía.

"Oí que terminó su compromiso." Habló de pronto el pelirrojo.

Kaoru suspiró, un sutil alivio abrazaba su alma. "Así es."

Kenshin se sentía extraño. No sabía que decir, no sabía si celebrar o tratar de simpatizar con ella. Aunque estaba mas inclinado por la primera opción. Detestaba a Enishi, era estúpido porque nisiquiera sabía que era lo que le molestaba tanto del tipo. Pero en fin, el hecho es que lo odiaba.

"Realmente lo oiste, Kenshin Himura?" Dijo Kaoru mientras le miraba escéptica.

"....Esta bien." Kenshin no podía mentirle a ella, no si le estaba mirando con esos lindos ojos azules. "Megumi-san me contó."

La mirada-mar de Kaoru se intensificó.

"...Bien. Yo le pregunté a Megumi-san." Se sinceró al fin. "Tenía curiosidad y estaba preocupado." Se apenó un poco y miró para otro lado. La verdad era que últimamente Kenshin tenía el salvaje impulso de saber que hacía Kaoru todo el tiempo. Eso incluía saber también el estado de su compromiso.

Kamiya rió con alegría. "Entiendo, y descuida, no me molesta para nada. Ya es asunto del pasado." Aclaró sonriente. "A nosotros nos debe interesar mas el presente, no?"

"Si." Kenshin le devolvió la sonrisa. Mas cómodo no podía sentirse, estaba con Kaoru, hablando, el dia era hermoso y la cama parecía tener el aroma a jazmines de su dueña. "Es divertido hablar con usted, Kaoru-dono. _Sessha_...." Kaoru le golpeó el hombro con relativa delicadeza.

"No mas _sessha_. Quiérete, _baka_."

Kenshin se aguantó la risa. "Estoy muy agradecido por todo esto. Creo...que podría funcionar." Dijo mientras inhalaba vigorosamente, llenando su pecho del optimismo que lo había abandonado hace tiempo.

Kamiya lo miró enternecida. Él comenzaba a creer en la ayuda que se le estaba brindando, eso aceleraría un poco las cosas. A este paso, la terapia terminaría muy pronto...

_No me importa. Kenshin estará bien. No pretendo hacer que esté atado a mi._

"Es un bonito día." dijo él.

"Si..." Kamiya suspiró.

Ambos no podían creerlo. No tenían nada mas que decirse, el único tema que se les había venido a la cabeza era el maldito clima! Era como si hubiese algo mucho mas vergonzoso que debiesen confesar, pero sin tener el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Sin embargo Kaoru áun tenía una pregunta, que para suerte de los dos, logró disipar aquella molesta quietud que los había atrapado. (Kenshin tenía la impresión de que este tipo de momentos con Kaoru se estaban repitiendo demasiado)

"Qué harás después Kenshin? Una vez termine todo? Buscarás a Tomoe?"

"Sobre el futuro...solo sé una cosa." Dijo Himura mientras se acomodaba, poniendose de lado para ver a Kaoru y apoyando su cara sobre una de sus palmas. "Hablaré con mi padre."

"Vaya" Reconoció Kaoru mientras sonreía. "Ese si que es un buen paso. Son muy distantes."

"No me interesa reconstruir la relación pdre-hijo. Pero...ha pasado mucho tiempo. Y no he sabido nada de él. Me preocupa. Supongo que es el apego." Reflexionó para sí.

"Entiendo." Por qué no quiso hablar de Tomoe?....De hecho, en las últimas sesiones, el nombre de Tomoe no había salido. Era como si ya no recordase nada.

_Imposible._

Acaso...acaso Kenshin ya no consideraba a Tomoe dentro de el futuro que buscaba construir?

"Y sus padres Kaoru-dono?" Preguntó él de repente.

"Jamás conocí a mis padres biológicos. Solo sé que mi madre tenía un gran parecido físico conmigo. Mis padres conocían al señor Yukishiro desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Pero...la abandonaron?" Inquirió Kenshin, procurando ser delicado sin éxito.

"No, murieron. Verás, es una historia algo oscura." Respondió neutral.

"Si usted quiere, puede contarmela, no le ob..."

"Yukishiro estaba enamorado de mi madre. Para él fui la hija que nunca habría podido tener con ella." Dijo sin rodeos. "Solo yo y mi madrastra lo sabemos. Al principio me sentí bastante desorientada puesto que solo tenía 15. Nadie se espera que algún día le digan que es adoptado y que mas encima te cuenten con detalle como fue que murieron. Sentía que ya no tenía mas un lugar al cual pertenecer, y mi bella madrastra se encargó de recordármelo todo los días."

"Qué le dijo exactamente, Kaoru-dono?"

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos. "Mi padre golpeaba a mi madre. Y bueno...dígamos que, cuando golpeas a una mujer que en unas semanas mas tendría una hija...Ella no pudo resistirlo. Mi padre la siguió poco después. Supongo que se había arrepentido y no quería estar sin ella. Cuando Yukishiro se enteró, enseguida tomó mi custodia y no me habló jamas de nada hasta el último día de su vida."

"Lo siento mucho."

"Ya es el pasado, las cosas son distintas ahora. Al menos ya ninguno sufre ahora. Por eso mi padrastro fue tan sobreprotector conmigo, siempre dándome lo mejor. Pero tenía un único defecto. Le gustaba controlar todo."

"Quiso controlarla?"

"Por supuesto..." Kaoru suspiró. "Cuando supo que iba a morir, supongo que habló con Enishi y le dijo que yo no era hija suya y que él debería hacerse cargo de mi o al menos eso creo, puesto que él no sabe que fue de mis verdaderos padres. Luego de que mi padrastro muriera, solo podía confiar en Enishi y....una cosa lleva a la otra"

"Quiére decir que Enishi no...no sentía nada?" Preguntó titubeante.

"No lo sé. Su padre era su ídolo. Seguramente solo lo hizo para agradarle. Y creo que ya es un poco tarde para averiguarlo no crees?"

"Lo lamento si mis preguntas le incomodaron Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru se mordió un labio. Mitad feliz de haberle contado algo tan personal a Kenshin y mitad enfadada consigo misma por haberse dejado llevar y haber dicho de mas.

"Gracias a ti, por oirme." Dijo, al fin decidiéndose.

Sonrieron. Otra vez se habían quedado sin palabras....

"Tienes hambre?" La voz de Kamiya era cariñosa, mas de lo normal.

"Un poco." Respondió él.

"Te traeré algo."

"No es necesario, yo puedo..."

"Te traeré algo!" Reiteró con una molestia disimulada. "Tu solo recuestate, regreso enseguida."

Salió de la oficina y se fue todo el trayecto suspirando y sonriendo. Era como si volara. No había suelo, ni realidad. Solo otro momento de poca lucidez, todo gracias a ese compendio de sentimientos locos y confusos que traía Kenshin consigo y que la dejaban asi...Como una tonta.

Se dirigió al local de comida mas cercano y pidió unos sandwiches y bebidas. Luego de equivocarse 5 veces con el cambio emprendió el regreso a la consulta.

Abrir la puerta de su oficina le costó mucho, las bolsas fueron un total estorbo.

Entró y se desplazó hasta su escritorio. "Kenshin! Ya tengo la comi-...da" Se detuvo en seco y dejó las bolsas sobre el mueble.

El pelirrojo se había dormido. Posiblemente por el agotamiento laboral. Ser profesor era cansador según podía ver. Lentamente se acercó y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Se veía tan tranquilo. Le acarició la mejilla y tocó el rojo cabello.

"Has trabajado mucho esta semana..."

Los labios de Kenshin estaban entreabiertos y la pequeña brisa que entraba por la ventana mecía sus mechones-fuego.

Oh...este tipo era demasiado sexy para ser verdad, a pesar de las ojeras... Kaoru suspiró. Cómo se supone que tenía que controlarse si él siempre se encargaba de hacerle tirar su profesionalismo a la basura?

_Oh, vamos. Sabes que quieres hacerlo...Cuál es el problema? Esta dormido..._

Era poco honesto.

_Y qué? Sabes que quieres hacerlo otra vez..._

Kaoru se colocó sobre él y estudió su rostro mas detenidamente. Himura estaba dormido, jamás lo sabría.

_Quisiera que si lo supiera...y que me dejara hacerlo..._

"Por qué estoy siendo tan santurrona?" Murmuró. "Soy una mujer libre ahora..."

_Al diablo con mi ética!_

Besó los labios de Kenshin con pasión, para ir calmándose poco a poco, dándose cuenta de que lo despertaría si era muy brusca. Besó su cuello y lo abrazó, no tan fuertemente pero si lo suficiente como para sentir todo su cuerpo a pesar de que hubiese ropa de por medio. Inhaló la varonil esencia de su cuello y se quedó ahí un momento.

No podía estar mas feliz.

"Ya no me importa, Kenshin" Le dijo, sabiendo que estaba durmiendo. "Ya no me importa nada..." Continuó sus caricias, esta vez sin reparar si él se despertaba o no.

Estaba excitada, su pasión estaba consumiéndola. Estaba por iniciar sus caricias en el _lugar_en donde sabía con certeza que Kenshin despertaría cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

"Kaoru?" Preguntó Megumi desde afuera. "Qué sucede ahí dentro?"

"Maldición..."

Kaoru salió de la cama y corrió a la puerta no sin antes arreglarse un poco. La abrió dejando solo una rendija y le sonrió a Megumi.

"Qué se te ofrece, kitsune?" Preguntó, finjiendo normalidad.

Megumi la miró extrañada, sospechando de antemano. Estaba por abrir la boca cuando Kaoru súbitamente salió de la oficina.

"Que tal si vamos a hablar a la chimenea? Aquí hace frio." Sugirió con cordialidad.

"Estabas sola? Y Kenshin?" Preguntó mientras intentaba mirar la oficina, sin éxito, ya que la puerta solo dejaba una pequeña rendija.

"Kenshin se fue hace mucho tiempo. Estoy sola." Aseguró Kaoru mientras cerraba la puerta por fuera e iba escaleras abajo con Megumi agarrada por el brazo. "Posiblemente no lo viste salir....Iba tan contento...Deberias ser mas atenta con.." Kaoru empezó su sermón, con toda la esperanza de que Megumi olvidara el asunto.

No podía estar mas avergonzada por lo que acaba de hacer. Y lo peor de todo es que sabía exactamente que sucedería después con ella. Desearía cada vez mas, y eso sería la perdición.

Sin embargo, Kaoru se equivocaba en una cosa.

Su pequeño arrebato no había sido del todo secreto.

Pasaron unos segundos y Kenshin se incoporó en la cama del despacho.

No tenía palabras!.

Su bella terapeuta lo había besado mientras dormitaba...

Himura pasó unos minutos intentando digerir lo que había pasado, sin éxito.

Solo había cerrado los ojos un momento y cuando los había abierto Kaoru ya estaba sobre él, aumentando la pasión de sus besos.

"Kaoru-dono..." Musitó con las mejillas mas rojas que nunca.

Casi había olvidado como eran sus besos, pero ahora recordaba bien.

Y como no hacerlo, si ella no había sido tierna como la última vez. Todo lo contrario.

Y lo peor de todo era...que le había gustado.

Se recostó nuevamente y suspiró.

"Kaoru-dono es distinta..."

Por qué por mas que intentase decifrar sus actitudes, palabras, gestos...no podía adivinar que pensaba?

Era un acertijo, oscuro y envolvente. Qué era lo que ella deseaba, exactamente? Por qué lo había besado?

Se sentía sola, quizas?

Realmente sería capaz ella de ultilizar a alguien asi? o...tal vez...

Se había enamorado de él?

_Esa es un teoría cada vez mas...factible. _Pensó sonrojado.

_Sería correcto para mi...tener esperanzas por ti, Kaoru?_

* * *

Por qué Amamos es un estudio antropológico presentado Helen Fisher bastante interesante. Muy buena lectura, lo recomiendo ;)


	9. Animal Moralista

**Disclaimer:RK, sus personajes y trama no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a . Sólo los emborraché _un poco_ para que participaran en mi fic.**

**Desatando la Pasión:**

**9. Animal moralista.**

_Demonios..._

Esa había sido la única palabra que habia rondado por la cabeza de Kenshin estos dias. No había espacio para nada mas. Sobre todo ahora, que se encontraba parado frente a la mansión de su padre tan de mañana. Definitivamente esto no es una buena idea, pensaba.

Había decidido tratar...de ser el hijo de Hiko. Disculparlo, al fin.

_Tengo 28 años! A estas alturas de mi vida...necesito un padre?_

Pero si se iba y no regresaba jamás, qué pasaría?

Hiko moriría solo en su mansión, con una botella de ron en la mano y la foto de su difunta esposa en la otra. Aquella imagen le producía tristeza a Kenshin. Jamás podria negar que sentía afecto por él, a pesar de no tener muy buenos recuerdos juntos.

Y esa es la razón por la cual estaba ahí, debatiéndose. Sus sentimientos encontrados hacían que sus pies estuvieran pegados a la tierra.

Recordó la última charla que habia tenido con Kaoru días atrás...

_No me interesa reconstruir la relación padre-hijo..._

_Pero...ha pasado mucho tiempo..._

_Me preocupa..._

_Hablaré con mi padre..._

_Ese si que es un buen paso..._ La voz de Kaoru surgió como una suave brisa y penetró su mente. Se obligó a no pensar en ella. No era el momento.

"Baka deshi"

Himura se sobresaltó y miró a los ojos a su padre que lo miraba con una mezcla de extrañeza y molestia. Tenía puesta ropa deportiva, al parecer estaba por salir a trotar.

"Has estado de pie como un tonto frente a mi puerta durante media hora. ¿Qué quiéres?" Dijo él, con voz firme.

El pelirrojo tardó en responder. ¿Cómo iba a decirlo? ¿'Papá, te amo'? ¿'Vengo a reconstruir nuestra podrida relación'?

No quería decirle algo sacado de algún comercial sobre el día de los padres, ni de alguna película cursi. Su padre le miraba expectante, su paciencia menguando con rapidez.

"..."Un murmullo inintengible brotó de los labios de Kenshin sin pensar.

"¿Qué?" Inquirió su padre con los ojos entrecerrados.

"...Vamos a beber." Repitió Kenshin mirando al suelo. Hablo impulsivamente, con una voz tan primitiva, casi ordenándole a su padre. Hiko lo miró totalmente sorprendido, con los ojos como platos y su boca ligeramente entreabierta.

_No puedo creer lo que dije... _

Luego de unos segundos, Himura se obligó a mirar a su padre a los ojos. Y por primera vez pudo ver sentimientos en ellos.

Sorpresa y duda. Pero su expresión denotó que estaba de acuerdo. "Espera aquí." Dijo con una voz mas calmada y cerró la puerta.

El pelirrojo suspiró. Eso había sido...extraño.

Hiko quería a su hijo de vuelta. Por mas tormentosa que haya sido su relación, quería hacer las paces con él. Si no fuera asi, ¿por qué aceptó esa proposición tan estúpida? Ir a beber tan de mañana...Kenshin repitió esa oración en su mente y le pareció tan irracional que hacía mas viable su teoría. Definitivamente Hiko buscaba lo mismo que él.

La puerta fue abierta nuevamente y el sonido de esta cortó el hilo de los pensamientos de Kenshin. Su padre esta ataviado con una gran chaqueta y una bufanda colgaba de su cuello, visión que le resultaba extraña y hasta cómica a su hijo, puesto que es dificil pensar que un ejecutivo tan importante sea capaz de lucir tan...común.

El pelirrojo no tardó en notar que su padre le miraba expectante y rápidamente buscó en su memoria algún lugar en su mente donde pudieran beber y hablar. Pronto recordó el lugar donde habia ido a emborracharse luego de su quiebre con Tomoe y sin perder tiempo comenzó a caminar con su padre al lado, siguiéndole.

No hablaban de nada, solo caminaban. Pero a pesar de todo eso, Kenshin estaba maravillado de lo fácil que estaba resultando todo hasta el momento. Sin querer eso le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa que su progenitor alcanzó a ver.

* * *

Kaoru entró a la consulta y encontró a Megumi en su escritorio, leyendo un libro. Sin perder tiempo, le saludó cariñosamente y tomó asiento frente a ella, para pedirle que le recordara su itinerario. Buscando entre sus cajones la secretaria dió con un pequeño cuaderno rojo, la agenda de Kaoru y comenzó a leer en voz alta lo que estaba acordado para ese dia. A la sexóloga ya no le sorprendía lo extenso de la lista de personas que querian atenderse con ella, solo podía imaginarse lo que debía ser para Gensai. Aquello le producía hasta escalofrios.

"...A las 3:30, cita con Miyakozuka. 4:30, con el sr. y la sra. Teru. A las 6:00 estaba Miyuri pero llamó para cancelar la cita, su madre fue internada en un hospital, por lo tanto tienes un rato libre hasta las 7:45 ya que tienes cita con Ken-san. Y eso sería todo." Megumi cerró la agenda de Kaoru, luego de haber recitado su itinerario. El aspecto de la hermosa secretaria habia cambiado notablemente, pero no eran sus escotadas ropas o su maquillaje. Era su rostro, su aura estaba bañada en una jovialidad y alegria enormes, imposibles de ocultar.

Kaoru habiendo memorizado su horario, no pudo mas que sentir un poco de admiración por Megumi y Sanosuke. Hacía tiempo que el amor verdadero no era personificado de manera tan fiable, y esta pareja era la prueba. Sobre el escritorio de Megumi se hallaban muchos libros sobre distintos procesos para lograr la fecundacion y hasta algunos que hablaban sobre la adopción. Estaba muy determinada.

"Muy bien" Dijo la pelinegra luego preguntó si Gensai ya había llegado a lo que la morena respondió que si y que ya estaba trabajando con una pareja. Se levantó y se giró para subir la escalera a su despacho. "Te dejaré para que sigas leyendo." Agregó con una sonrisa mientras subía los escalones. No pudo ver la reacción de Megumi, que sonreía con una mezcla de orgullo y felicidad.

Se dirigió a su oficina y apenas puso una mano sobre la puerta para abrirla sintió que había alguien a sus espaldas. Se giró sorprendida y se sorprendió aún mas cuando vio quien era.

"¿Tomoe?"

Su hermanastra estaba agitada de tanto correr y le miraba apremiada, como si fuera de extrema importancia lo que tenía que decir. "Kaoru..."

"Pasa a mi oficina. Vamos" Dijo la sexóloga y acto seguido abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Tomoe para luego entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Sin esperar mas, Tomoe habló con una voz cargada de emoción.

"Kaoru...Gané una beca. Mandé un video con una presentación mia a la facultad de música en una universidad de . Me aceptaron, Kaoru, me aceptaron. Puedo irme el dia que quiera dentro de esta semana pero pienso irme pasado mañana. Todos los gastos cubiertos por la universidad" Dijo con una brillante sonrisa. Era poco común verla sonreir, aquello debía haberle hecho feliz de verdad. Mas, Kaoru sentía que era extraño todo esto.

"Te felicito. Estoy segura que podrás triunfar allá" Dijo Kaoru con una sincera sonrisa pero su semblante cambió cuando preguntó: "Enishi lo sabe, ¿verdad?"

La emoción de Tomoe se tiñó de nerviosismo y respondió: "Bueno, la verdad es que no. No sé como lo tomará, no quiero parecer una malagradecida después de todo lo que él ha hecho por mi y mas encima ahora que al parecer me ha perdonado. Quisiera que me ayudaras a que él pudiera comprender mi desición. Mi hermano te adora y haría lo que fuera por ti."

"No, Tomoe, Enishi y yo cancelamos el compromiso. Ya no estamos juntos." Aclaró Kaoru mientras abria las cortinas de su oficina para que la luz matutina se colara a la habitación y se sentaba en su escritorio. Miró sus papeles durante un momento, pensativa. Tomoe estaba sorprendida y quisó preguntar cuando había sido eso pero su pregunta murió en sus labios cuando Kaoru dijo que a pesar de todo le ayudaría con él, que ya vería que se podía hacer.

"También quería pedirte otra cosa...hermana" Dijo con su voz dulcificada. Kaoru pensó _Ahora me va a pedir algo egoista, _pero consideró que su hermana merecía que al menos que le concediera un capricho luego de su triunfo, después de todo, ella se iría y la verdad es que le echaría un poquito de menos a pesar de su poca cercanía. Tomoe se acercó a su escritorio y le tomó las manos a la ojiazul.

Tal gesto desató una carcajada de Kaoru, que con voz conciliadora le dijo: "Bien, ¿qué quieres?"

Tomoe le miró a los ojos y sonrió esperanzadoramente. Y dijo lo que quería, algo que Kaoru jamás pudo haber imaginado.

"Quiero que convenzas a Kenshin, quiero que él venga conmigo."

* * *

Iban por la segunda copa de brandy. Ni una palabra hasta el momento. Todo era un fracaso. Kenshin sabía que pronto su padre diría que tenia que atender una reunión y se iría. Pero algo le impedia hablar. Y era que nunca había hablado de nada con su padre, ¿de que iban a hablar? No podía pensar en nada. Interiormente, rogaba porque Hiko notara su aflicción y le ayudara. Por favor. Hasta hablar del clima sería suficiente. Lo que sea.

_Papá...háblame. Solo háblame._

"El Manchester United va ganando." Dijo Hiko mientras miraba el televisor colgado del techo.

Kenshin miró el televisor. Evidentemente, iban ganando 2 a 1. "Si..." Dijo.

Siguió un lapso corto de silencio hasta que Kenshin habló torpemente.

"Papá...yo..."

"Lo siento." Lo cortó su padre, que dejó de mirar el partido para mirar su vaso de brandy. Su hijo le miró sin poder dar crédito a sus oidos. "Me perdí de muchas cosas. Dejé pasar mucho tiempo y habría sido asi para siempre si no fuera por tu estúpida invitación de hoy." Kenshin se sonrojó y enarcó las cejas, "Kaiyuri...ella..."

Dirigió su mirada a una ventana que estaba cerca de ellos y que mostraba lo nublado que estaba el cielo. Su hijo notó como tambien los ojos de su padre se nublaban. "Nunca estuve preparado para lo doloroso que fue. Me dolia hasta verte. Tus ojos son los de ella. Pero no me entregué totalmente a la pena que sentía. De ser asi habría muerto con ella, y no podía dejarte. Los mejores años de mi vida laboral fueron para que pudieras tener comodidad y estudios, y suprimí todo lo demas. He ahí mi error..."

Kenshin le escuchaba atentamente y pudo ver como una rebelde lágrima se escapó de uno de los ojos de Hiko, lágrima que él limpió inmediatamente. El pelirrojo sintió que todo había sido dicho y que era su turno.

"Te perdono, papá. Yo tampoco he sido el mejor hijo del mundo. Debimos haber tenido esta conversación hace mucho." dijo, trantando de sonreir. "Nunca antes habiamos bebido algo jun..." Un sonido interrumpió a Kenshin. Era el celular de Hiko. Con frenética rapidez, lo buscó entre sus ropas y contestó. Kenshin miró su bebida y se lo terminó de un solo trago mientras oía la monosilábica conversación que su padre mantenía con su interlocutor. De lo que pudo oir, Hiko tenía una reunión, que ya estaba atrasadísimo y que se apurara. Su padre le miró y Kenshin le hizo una seña de que estaba bien. Hiko cortó la llamada con un rapido 'Ya voy.' y colgó. Ambos se pararon. Por un momento Kenshin pensó que Hiko quería abrazarlo y automáticamente le tendió la mano para que se la estrechara. Aún era muy pronto. Ya tendrían tiempo para afianzar mas lo que recien empezaban a construir hoy. Asi, ambos estrecharon manos, como dos enemigos que se reconcilian luego de años de guerra.

Hiko se fue sin decir nada pero jamas se había sentido mas liberado en su vida. Kenshin se volvió a sentar, tenia el sentimiento de que había pasado un huracán por su corazón y necesitó un tiempo para calmar sus pensamientos. Estaba contento de haber podido cumplir lo que se había propuesto. Quería hablar con Kaoru lo antes posible.

Con Kaoru...Kaoru. Su mero nombre borró todo pensamiento, idea y sentimiento que se encontrase en su mente. Ahora por fin había decidido ser sincero consigo mismo. Todo ese cuento de que Kaoru era su amiga era algo que él mismo había inventado, nada era verdad. Solo era una excusa para su deseo sexual, el enorme deseo sexual que albergaba por ella. La deseaba desde que le vió por primera vez, solo que era demasiado moralista para aceptar sus propios instintos. Le sorprendió todas las cosas que inventó para mantener su conciencia tranquila.

Y no solo era algo sexual. Era una pasión que involucraba mucho mas que unos cuantos sueños húmedos. Ella le gustaba, y mucho...casi podría decir...que la amaba.

Esa palabra le tomó por sorpresa. Nunca lo había visto de esa forma, pero tenía sentido. Tanto que hasta le asustó el alcance de lo que sentía.

Aquel beso que ella le había dado se había sentido tan bien. Le habría hecho el amor ahi mismo y él se lo habría permitido. Por dios, hasta podía imaginarse como sería. Kaoru estaría arriba, le dominaría y le sonreira lascivamente entre suspiros acalorados hasta que él no pudiera mas, luego sería su turno, la sometería; le haría gritar de placer y hasta olvidaría a Enishi y a cualquier otro que hubiese tenido antes.

Cerró un puño y miró la hora. Aún faltaba mucho para ver a Kaoru. Decidió ir a casa y arreglarse bien para verla, necesitaba la confirmación de todo lo que sentía. Sin embargo le atacó la duda. Sabiendo todo esto...¿Cómo iba a expresarle algo asi a Kaoru?

_Soy un animal_, pensó con verguenza, pero tambien con lujuria y sin quererlo, sonrió.

* * *

El último paciente se había ido hace unos minutos y Kaoru ya había entrado a su tiempo libre, que decidió invertir en ordenar en el monumental desorden de carpetas que tenía en sus gabinetes. Aquello le tomo una hora y media, ordenando papeles y jerarquizando la importacia de los documentos que tenía. Pensó que al terminar le quedaría mucho tiempo para pensar y quizás hasta dormir, pero se decepcionó al ver que ya no quedaba casi nada de tiempo para ver a Kenshin. Míseros quince minutos. Se dirigó a la cama que tenía en su oficina, se quito los tacones y se recostó con pereza.

Buscando aplomo, cerró los ojos y vació su mente, cosa bastante díficil pero que una vez lograda entrega tal sensación de relajo y vitalidad que el sueño que sucede a este ejercicio mental es casi instantáneo. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a quedarse dormida alguien tocó a su puerta. Sin fuerza para moverse, y sin importar quien fuera, solo dijo 'pase'.

Gensai entró y cerró la puerta tras de si. Se acercó a la cama y tomó asiento junto a su colega. Kaoru sonrió perezosamente y le miró, "¿Vienes a regañarme?"

El anciano hombre rió fuertemente y miró sus manos. "Mi pequeña Kaoru se ha enamorado. ¿Por qué te iba a regañar?" Dijo cariñosamente, "Es solo que quisiera saber si te vas rendir asi como asi."

"En el fondo si me vas a regañar." Kaoru se sentó a su lado y lo miró con suspicacia. "Es lo que me pasa por pensar que no te ibas a dar cuenta."

"Ese joven, Kenshin, es un buen muchacho. ¿Qué te detiene?"

"Muchas cosas." Kaoru se levantó y se colocó sus zapatos nuevamente. Gensai la imitó y se dirigió a la puerta. Puso una mano sobre la manilla y se giró para ver a Kaoru.

"Entonces no lo amas de verdad."

"¡Claro que si!" Exclamó, súbitamente molesta, por haber sido malinterpretada. "¿Pero que mas puedo hacer?" Se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y puso su cabeza entre sus manos. Gensai la miró con una expresión inmutable.

"Si lo amaras de verdad, esas cosas no importarían." Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación. La pelinegra le vió irse con una expresión molesta. Miró el reloj que colgaba de su habitación. Siete en punto, Kenshin no tardaría en llegar. Se sentía como una idiota por ayudar a Tomoe en algo que le significaría abandonar a Kenshin, toda su autoconfianza, su ego, su orgullo, hasta su personalidad se habían ido a la basura. Y lo peor de todo es que ella misma consentía tal autodestrucción. Nunca se había enamorado asi, nunca había tenido que sufrir tanto por un hombre, toda esa vorágine de sensaciones le habían convertido en algo tan frágil. No hallaba en si misma la voluntad de luchar por el amor de Kenshin.

"Que corbardía mas grande..." Murmuró justo cuando Kenshin entró a su oficina. El pelirrojo no alcanzó a oir lo que su sexóloga había murmurado y se acercó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Le saludó con gran alegría, pero Kaoru no lo notó. Le pidió que se sentará y sin que ella le dijera nada, el pelirrojo comenzó a charlar animadamente con ella, le relató todo lo que pasó con Hiko, lo esperanzado que estaba, también le habló de su trabajo, que todo parecía estar mejor con sus colegas, que se sentía mas cómodo ahora con sus alumnos y que su timidez era algo que podía dominar mejor que antes. Tal vez no todo lo que él le decía era verdad, tal vez exageró algunos detalles, pero Kenshin deseaba que ella le viera como un hombre nuevo con tanto ahínco que habría seguido hablando toda la noche. Sin embargo Kaoru le miró fijamente, causando que el pelirrojo se cohibiera y dejara de hablar.

"¿Sucede algo, Kaoru-dono?" Inquirió con una débil voz.

"La verdad...si, Kenshin. Surgió algo muy importante de lo que debo hablar contigo...es sobre tu mujer."

Kaoru comenzó a hablar. Tomoe, la beca, el viaje a , el deseo de que Kenshin se fuera con ella. Todo brotó de sus labios rojos como un torbellino de palabras que no escondían persuación alguna. Simplemente le informó de lo acontecido. No iba a convencerle de nada. No podía traicionarse tanto a si misma.

Se obligó a no procesar las reacciones de Kenshin a sus declaraciones, si lo hacía no iba a poder continuar. Se iba a derrumbar frente a él y su orgullo no podría tolerarlo.

Terminó de hablar y acto seguido tomó a Kenshin del brazo y le llevó a la puerta. Le tomó las manos y le miró a los ojos, forzando una sonrisa.

"No importa que elijas. Lo mas vital es tu felicidad. Habla con ella, sé sincero contigo mismo y todo saldrá bien. Tengo confianza en ti, Kenshin." Acto seguido, abrió la puerta para que él saliera y apenas el estuvo fuera, la cerró sin decir adiós.

Kenshin tampoco dijo nada y se quedó ahi mismo, sin poder pensar claramente.

Aturdido, bajo las escaleras, se despidió vagamente de Megumi y salió del edificio. Sin saber a donde ir, vagó por el vecindario. Deseaba poder tomar una desición ya, poder tener todo claro y no titubear, pero saber que Tomoe se iría le producía un sentimiento de vacio. Pero, ¿era tristeza? ¿pena?...

No sabía como se sentía con ella, en que estado estaba su relación. No sabía que eran.

"Sólo hay una manera de saber" Se dijo a si mismo.

Tomó una calle principal y se encaminó a la casa donde vivió con su "esposa". Tomoe estaba ahí.

* * *

Sentado en el sofá principal del living, Kenshin jamás pensó que aquella casa se le podía hacer tan lejana. El piso de madera brillante, los muebles oscuros, aquel jarrón rosa que jamás le había gustado, la alfombra felpuda, la iluminación cálida, todo era de un pasado abandonado. Pensaba que las familias perfectas escogían un hogar y que ese hogar seria para siempre, pero este lugar ya no era su hogar. Y la verdad, su hogar tampoco era la casa de Sano. No tenía un lugar para si mismo, se había ido.

Tal cosa podía ser reconstruida, ¿pero acaso Tomoe y él tendrían las ganas para poder lograrlo?

"Disculpa por haberte hecho esperar" Dijo la pelinegra, mientras se sentaba a su lado y le ofrecía una taza de café que el pelirrojo aceptó solo por cortesía. "Estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido. Hay tanto de que hablar."

Ella sonreía. Algo muy inusual, pensó Kenshin que solo asintió. Bebió algo de café y se decidió por fin.

"Kaoru-dono me contó todo. Mis mas sinceras felicitaciones, Tomoe."

"Gracias. Entonces..." Suavizó su voz y se le acercó. Le quito la taza de cafe y la dejó junto con la suya sobre una mesita cercana. "¿Qué dices?"

Teniéndola tan cerca, él supo que este era el momento decisivo. Se miraron a los ojos, estudiándose el uno al otro. Pero Tomoe, llena de impaciencia, se lanzó sobre él. Le besó como nunca antes se habían besado. Ella nunca había sido tan apasionada, nunca había sido tan demandante. Ni siquiera cuando había empezado a estar juntos. Kenshin apenas pudo responder su beso, mas que nada estaba sorprendido.

"Di que vendrás conmigo." Susurró Tomoe entre besos.

* * *

Lamento dejarlo ahí xD

el próximo es el capítulo final.

POR FIN TERMINARÉ LA HISTORIA

tuve un hiatus tremendo xD mis mas sinceras disculpas a todos

gracias a quienes dejaron un review dandome ánimos, ustedes ENTREGAN energía de verdad XD gracias nuevamente

Tsukihara.-


End file.
